


A Past Erased

by Ariel_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Memory Charms, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Post-Half-Blood Prince, Post-War, Pre-Half-Blood Prince, Romance, S&R:CRW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Riddle/pseuds/Ariel_Riddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>"His face contorted with a mixture of rage, indecision, and determination. Hermione did not care, she ran all the way up to him before flinging herself in his arms, wrapping herself tightly around him—she would never let go." Dramione written for Jan16 DHRFaves Prompt Xchange. Prompt by Riddlesgurlforever. Full summary inside. Rated M for sexual situations & adult themes.<br/>~An older work - not my best writing~</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: Characters can be OOC, Major Canon Divergence, A/U, violence, sexual scenes, my first dramione and it's kind of rough  
> **  
>  **Rating: M for sexual scenes, adult themes, occasional profanity**  
>  **Disclaimer: I own nothing HP recognizable, just the plot!**  
>  Thank you Freya Ishtar for the two banners  
>  **A/N: Written for dhrfavorites January 2016 prompt exchange. Prompt suggested by Riddlesgurlforever: During sixth year, Draco and Hermione tentatively develop a relationship and their feelings are so strong for each other, Draco gets an idea he is far too dangerous to be in Hermione's life and Obliviates their relationship from her memory. But when Draco turns up two years later wanting to join the Order, how will he stop their love from rekindling, now that they are older and hardened from the war?**
> 
>  
> 
> **TY to Lorelai Love Spencer-Meraz for the incredible BETA! This story is much improved thanks to your edit C:  
> **  
> 

 

**000**

**_Fourth Year, December_ **

The first time Hermione noticed Malfoy's lingering stares was at the Yule Ball.

She was wearing her new rose-colored gown, hair successfully tamed for the time being in a half-up, half-down style, renegade curls falling gracefully to her shoulders—not the bushy locks her classmates were used to seeing. Having fussed with the cosmetics she had purchased from _Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions_ , Hermione was happy she'd opted for Muggle makeup instead, deciding on a simple lip, light blush, and just a touch of mascara.

Hermione was looking forward to her date with Viktor. The wizard was interesting and so very different from the boys she knew. He had asked her to the ball absent of the awkwardness that seemed to plague her friends. He was collected and even chivalrous, treating her with a degree of respect she seldom received from anyone else. It was quite intriguing to run into a wizard who knew what he wanted. As she made her way to the Great Hall that evening she did so carefree and light-hearted.

Descending the stairs of the now enchanted ballroom, Hermione caught her breath as she surveyed the transformed Great Hall. As her eyes wandered, she caught sight of a silvery gaze, _his gaze_ , and Hermione was trapped for a moment, captivated by Malfoy's stare. His trademark sneer was missing and she was unable to detect his usual mockery. Instead she saw something else; perhaps kin to wonder, but that didn't seem right. _Oh lovely, what—what do I have mascara smudged on my face or something,_ she wondered, _I do not know why those molten silver eyes are looking this way, gods he's handsome—what? Where had that come from?_

Hermione could not understand why all the sudden she would come to that conclusion, sure his eyes were entrancing, she could see how some might find his aristocratic features becoming, and he cut a fine figure in his dress robes but she didn't know how any of that concerned her. Snapping to the realization she had been staring for far longer than was appropriate—as he was even still despite the way Pansy Parkinson's fingers were digging into his arm—Hermione shook herself out of her stupor and set off to find Viktor.

The rest of the night went by in a whirlwind of excitement. Truly, she had the night of her life until Ron had stepped in intent on ruining it. After they had exchanged words, she fled back towards Gryffindor Tower, tears stinging her eyes as she only vaguely noticed where she was going. Tripping on a step she missed, Hermione felt a strong arm come out and steady her.

Looking up to see who had saved her from tripping, she found herself entangled once more in the silvery eyes of Malfoy. "Easy, Granger," he said softly. He didn't call her _Mudblood_ , only Granger. He looked like he wanted to say more but he just stared, holding on to her securely.

He had yet to remove his arm from her person and Hermione made to wrench her wrist from his grasp. "Let go of me Malfoy," she said cuttingly, her voice taking on a husky tone from the tears welling up in her throat. She did not wish to show weakness in front of the enemy.

Malfoy let her go immediately and Hermione redoubled her efforts to flee the confines of the castle, heading for the highest tower where she could throw herself outdoors into the cold night. Hopefully the freezing cold would numb her tumultuous feelings.

Hermione had thought Malfoy would use her momentary display of weakness against her and expected him to do so day after day, but he never did.

_**Fifth Year, September** _

The next time she noticed it was during Fifth Year. Harry, Ron, and her were exiting the train when Malfoy came striding by flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free, Potter," Malfoy said viciously. "You better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

Ron and Hermione both had to work to restrain Harry who was unusually tense and susceptible to Malfoy's mocking. Malfoy did not expect such a response and eyed Harry calculatingly.

"What'd I tell you," Malfoy called over his shoulder to Crabbe and Goyle. "Complete nutter." Malfoy eyed the trio carefully before making to leave but before he left, Hermione noticed the way his eyes had landed on her as if he was giving her a quick appraisal. The two hadn't seen each other all summer and Hermione suddenly felt awkward under his attention. It was over as quick as it started and Hermione had to wonder if it was not merely all in her head.

"Relax Harry," Hermione said soothingly while trying to recover herself. "It's only Malfoy."

_**Fifth Year, February** _

In a rare fit of happiness, Hermione bounded down the stairs on her way from a DA meeting. They had taken to walking alone to and from the Room of Requirement thanks to Umbridge's edict about assembling in groups. Hermione lived for Harry's lessons and felt she was learning much from her best friend despite having the most incompetent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since Lockhart. She was on an academic high at being able to cast her first full body patronus.

Caught up in her silent musings as she headed to Potions, Hermione halted in her tracks when she came across a certain group of Slytherins.

"Well look who it is," said Blaise Zabini blocking her way. "The muddy Gryffindor Princess." Hermione balked, gripping her wand once she noticed Nott and Malfoy standing next to Zabini.

"Get out of my way," Hermione said steeling her nerves.

"It's your fifth year Granger," Nott observed. "Surely a know-it-all like you would possess the brains not to come to the dungeons alone?" She noticed Malfoy tense beside Nott.

"Perhaps she needs a reminder," Zabini said brandishing his wand, essentially marking his territory.

"Leave her be," Malfoy called calmly. "It's time to get to Charms anyway. Snape will have our heads once Granger goes tattling."

Hermione had to swallow her surprise as Malfoy made to steer his friends away from her. He did not even dignify her with a glance as he left.

"You're no fun anymore," she heard Nott gripe as the Slytherins headed in the opposite direction.

_**Fifth Year, April** _

As Malfoy had made prefect that year, he took his job seriously and Ron and Harry knew he was trying to track down their secret meeting place.

"Another one of Umbridge's lap-dogs," Ron was saying.

Harry agreed, "He's dying to be the one to turn us in."

Yet, when Hermione saw him standing watch as she was sneaking to the Room of Requirement, she only sensed a strange longing rolling off him. He exchanged an intense look with her before storming away. Hermione felt a pang of guilt, as if they were leaving Malfoy out of something that maybe given a chance, he would have elected to choose for himself. Hermione shook the absurd thought off as quickly as it had come, what was wrong with her? She and Malfoy had been enemies since First Year and she could not begin to fathom where these silly thoughts were coming from.

_**Sixth Year, Beginning of September** _

Hermione had been thinking about him over the holiday. She found herself absently wondering how he was getting along what with his father being locked away in Azkaban. She felt a stab of pity towards him and grew anxious every time she thought of seeing him. She was restless for the school year to start and excited when the day finally came.

Malfoy had changed over the summer. His chiseled features had become more angular if not slightly gaunt. His shoulders had broadened and the figure he cut when he wasn't wearing his school robes was anything but that of a boy. What was more; he did not possess the carefree, jaunty step boys his age usually did. Instead, his moves were more calculated and _dangerous_.

They had a new Potion's teacher that year, Professor Slughorn. Hermione was taking N.E.W.T. level Potion's along with several others from Gryffindor in a largely Ravenclaw dominated class. Malfoy was also taking the course.

"Now students," Slughorn was saying. "Who can come and identify this potion?"

Hermione raised her hand quickly and Slughorn motioned her to come up to the cauldron, steam billowing around it in the trademark curls of Amortentia.

"This potion is Amortentia," Hermione said taking a deep breath. "The strongest love potion in the world. It is rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass…new parchment…and cinnamon toothpaste."

At that moment, Malfoy locked eyes with Hermione and she felt her heart rate pick up speed. Feeling ever the coward at being the first to break the stare, Hermione quickly made to shuffle back to her seat.

_**Sixth Year, October** _

"Really Harry," Hermione was lecturing. "I do not know why you haven't turned that book in straight away."

"But I did turn the book back into Slughorn," Harry said mischievously. "You saw me do it."

"That was the new book you got from _Flourish and Blotts_ ," Hermione snapped not one to be misled. "You swapped covers and used a severing and mending charm to turn that one in as the old one."

"Bloody brilliant I'd say," Ron called jovially picking up his butterbeer. At that moment, the trio looked up to see Malfoy gliding confidently towards the table of Slytherins.

"Where do you suppose he came from?" asked Ron. "Odd that he'd have gone off alone."

Hermione swallowed wondering if she should bring up the fact that she spotted him through the window talking to Madam Rosmerta as they'd passed the Three Broomsticks Inn.

"I'm sure he's up to no good as always," Harry muttered darkly.

"Have you noticed Malfoy's been acting a bit off this year?" Hermione questioned. "Ever since we saw him at _Borgin and Burkes_."

"I'm telling you," Ron said enthusiastically. "They've gone and recruited him. He's a bloody Death Eater now. Merlin knows why they would recruit him but now I'm more sure than ever."

"Glad you've finally come around, but how do we prove it is the question," Harry said wryly. "I tried to spy on him on the way from King's Cross but we all know how that turned out."

The trio fell silent as they pondered the answer. Hermione felt slightly torn, she knew what she saw that day in Knockturn Alley, but she also felt a bit of pity towards her childhood nemesis who most assuredly would be trying to fill the void of his father. She had seen the papers—his family dominated the Daily Prophet columns; the fallen house of Malfoy was a story everyone one in the wizarding world knew about. How Narcissa Malfoy was able to keep the Manor, Hermione was sure she'd never know, but this oddly contented her just the same.

Hermione liked to believe that the Malfoys were not as eager to pledge their alleged allegiance to Voldemort as everyone seemed to think. She knew they were pureblood elitists to the core, but she liked to think everyone had some redeeming qualities. Still, she could not shake the vision of Draco Malfoy standing next to his stoic mother as the cameras flashed in their faces. How difficult it must have been, to be under such scrutiny. He was just a boy who was forced to become a man far too early.

"Hermione!" Ron called interrupting her silent musings.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Ron?"

"I said would you like to go to _Spintwiches_ with us."

"Ron and I need new Quidditch goggles," Harry explained.

"Well," Hermione started. "If it's all the same to you I'd rather go to _Tomes and Scrolls_."

"Of course you would," Ron chuckled. "Let's meet at _Honeydukes_ in an hour, then."

"Alright," Hermione conceded quickly making to deposit her galleons and get up from the booth. Exiting the pub, she quickly headed towards the bookshop.

Thirty minutes flew by quickly as Hermione soon found herself surrounded by stacks of tomes.

"Granger," Hermione jumped at the sound of Malfoy's voice. Malfoy stood watching her plaintively. Hermione had the urge to reach for her wand concealed within her robes. "You're blocking the Runes section."

"Oh," Hermione felt foolish and quickly made to move out of the way to let him pass, hovering the large books to a nearby table with her wand as she wondered why she felt the lumbering fool around the wizard. He made to pass confidently by and Hermione shuddered as she felt the gust of air brought on by his movement. She perched herself on the side of the table reaching for a large scroll as she sneered at Malfoy's backside.

Endeavoring to get back to her reading, Hermione found it difficult to concentrate with Malfoy in her line of vision. She found herself highly curious to see what book it was he was grabbing. Leaning precariously over the edge she dipped her body to catch a glimpse of it, before promptly falling right on her arse.

Malfoy did not even bother looking up. "Clumsy today aren't we, Granger?" he observed then looked up to take her in with a piercing gaze. "Does my presence have some kind of an effect on you?"

Getting up hurriedly and feeling her face flush Hermione snapped angrily back, "I can't imagine what you are implying. I was just curious to see why you'd want to read _Ancient Runes Most Dark_."

"I am taking N.E.W.T.-level Runes if you remember," Malfoy provided generously. "We are in the same class after all."

"Yes," Hermione agreed and feeling emboldened made to stand beside him peering at the text. "But I don't recall Professor Bathsheda giving any assignments on dark Runology."

"No," He agreed snapping the book shut and depositing it into his basket to pay for it. "But I do make it a point to acquire all the knowledge I can grasp on a subject."

It sounded good enough, yet Hermione had caught a bit of the text before he closed the large tome. " _The Healing Abilities of Ancient Runes_?" Hermione inquired repeating the heading she had caught sight of. "Do you mean to repair something Malfoy?"

Malfoy turned suddenly and Hermione flinched as she felt the crackling of his oppressive magic around her. It felt decidedly _dark_ , and Hermione wondered when Malfoy had become capable of wielding such raw power.

"I suggest Granger that you consider leaving this school before the term is up," he said his voice deathly calm and tinged with seriousness. "It's not safe for those with your unfortunate pedigree."

Malfoy was staring at her intensely and in that moment, she wondered wildly if he truly cared. Shaking off the absurd feeling, she gathered her Gryffindor courage and made to quip back, "Do you think I am daft Malfoy? I am well aware of the prejudices I have to face due to being Muggle-born. And I am not oblivious to the war that is brewing."

"Then you should leave," Malfoy said dangerously. "The wizarding world has no place for _Mudbloods_."

Hermione flinched at his callous words and thought she saw a flash of regret flicker through his eyes before it was replaced with hard determination.

She brushed the thoughts aside, "I don't run from a fight Malfoy; I am no coward like _you_ ," Hermione shook her head before continuing. "You know, I honestly thought you'd grown up a bit. It's been a while since you've said that. But I guess some things never change—you'll always be an evil git."

She pushed roughly past him and exited the store, completely forgetting to purchase the books she'd selected. As she fled, she didn't notice Malfoy's penetrating stare on her back.

_**Sixth year, November** _

Her nose stuck in a book, Hermione was not looking where she was going so engrossed was she in her reading as she navigated the staircases. All of a sudden, she felt herself stepping into air and screamed as she realized she was walking right off one of the moving stair cases.

A strong arm shot out to grab her with quick seeker reflexes pulling her back to a hard, defined chest. Hermione was shaking as her adrenaline was pumping due to her near fatal fall. She heard her book fluttering through the air and whimpered at the loss of it before turning to face her rescuer she was inadvertently clutching for dear life.

"Draco," she gasped unable to bring herself to relinquish her death grip on the wizard.

Malfoy's eyes widened at Hermione's use of his first name but his face quickly became impassive once more. "There, there Granger," he said his voice velvety. "You're safe."

He was rubbing light circles in the small of her back and Hermione could not help but to lean into his touch as her grip on his arm lessoned. "B-but my book," she mumbled. "I've lost it."

"You are a witch aren't you?" Hermione was shocked to realize Malfoy was teasing her. "Here, I'll get it for you," Malfoy offered disengaging his arm from Hermione's grasp so he could brandish his wand. " _Accio_ Granger's book."

The lost book flew to Malfoy's outstretched hand and he eyed in disapprovingly. " _Healing_ _at Home with Herbs_ ," he read. "Is this what you nearly lost your life for?"

Hermione made to snatch the book from his hand. "Thank you very much," she said stiffly attempting to gather her bearings. "You never know when such knowledge could become useful."

"Imagine, the great and fearless Hermione Granger, the courageous Gryffindor princess, meeting her fatal end thanks to a bewitched staircase." Malfoy's words were playful, but behind the banter Hermione sensed a thinly-veiled intensity.

"Yes, you've made your point," Hermione replied shakily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading to the Great Hall, Malfoy." Turning to go, Hermione was startled when she felt Malfoy pull her back quickly to him, much too close for comfort.

"Malfoy again, is it?" he asked silkily and for one wild moment staring up at his silver orbs Hermione thought he might kiss her. She was overwhelmed by his close proximity and couldn't think clearly. "Just promise me one thing; no more walking and reading at the same time. Obviously that is too difficult a feat for you to accomplish."

"Oh that's rich Malfoy," Hermione said pulling herself away from his grip as she made for the Great Hall.

She felt the heat of his gaze on her back as she left. _What in Godric's name was that about?_ She wondered. _For Merlin's sake, I just let_ _Malfoy_ _touch me. Gods, he touched me and I did the unthinkable—I leaned into his touch instead of ending it as quickly as possible._ Hermione bit her lip as guilt flooded her. _Well…nearly dying does make a person do odd things,_ _odd and decidedly stupid things_ , she reasoned as she angrily shoved her troublesome book back in her bag telling herself she was not doing it because Malfoy had prompted her to. What was even more alarming, he'd been _playful_. Since when did Draco Malfoy do playful? Certainly never with her, it was odd and…irritating. The most disturbing thing about the whole sordid encounter? Hermione had been so close to smell his toothpaste—cinnamon.

_**Sixth Year, November** _

Shacked up in the corner of the library still feeling perturbed at Ron and Lavender's obsessive relationship that seemed to suffocate the common room, Hermione threw herself into her reading attempting to find sufficient material for her two foot long essay on kelpies. She was taken by surprise as she saw Malfoy hurry by and step behind the bookshelf before looking at her and putting a finger to his lips. Hermione could not even voice her indignation at his ridiculous request for her to be quiet before she heard Pansy and Millicent rounding the corner.

"Oh look," Pansy said stopping the imposing figure of Millicent mid conversation. "It's Potter's _Mudblood_."

"Parkinson, Bulstrode," Hermione greeted not rising to the obvious bait. "What brings you to the library? I don't recall ever seeing you here before."

Millicent took a threatening step forward but Pansy put a hand out to stop her. "Not here, Milly. We haven't the time to soil with the local filth. She'll get what's coming to her later. Come—let's look for Draco; obviously he's not here near this muddy trash."

Hermione was tempted to give Draco's location away but felt oddly loyal to the request he'd made of her and clenched her teeth as she attempted to ignore the atrocious comments. Once they were good and gone, Draco came out from behind the shelf. He straightened his Slytherin tie and made to exit Hermione's quiet corner.

"Thank you," he muttered when he was but a step away.

"Not so fast," she called as she reached for the sleeve of his Oxford and whirled him around to face her. "Explain to me why I covered for you, you owe me that much."

Resigned, Malfoy turned and propped himself elegantly in the chair besides Hermione. They didn't talk for a bit, Malfoy just staring at the hovering book in front of him. Hermione resolved to let him be the first to speak.

"I used to be like _them_ you know," Malfoy began stoically his voice monotone. "Those couples you see snogging in the shadows of the corridors, the players on the Quidditch field…I used to be like _that_ , carefree and oblivious."

"And now?" Hermione probed quietly, not wanting to speak too loudly before Malfoy snapped to who it was he was opening up to and the spell would be broken.

"Pansy, Blaise, even Crabbe and Goyle, I just can't relate to them anymore. They don't understand what it's like."

"Is it because of your father?" Hermione asked. "For what it's worth I'm sorry. Regardless if he deserves to be there or not…I'm sure its hard for you to bear."

Malfoy eyed her calculatingly before speaking again, this time changing the subject. "You don't listen do you? You don't take advice even when it's for your own good." Hermione resisted biting out an angry retort, letting Malfoy get out what he needed to. "You likely won't survive, just because you're too proud to listen."

"I don't take to idle threats Malfoy," Hermione said softly. "I'm ready to stand for my right to be here, my right to exist."

"Of course you will," Malfoy said smirking but there was no mirth in his eyes. "The courageous Gryffindor Princess, Potter would be nothing without you, wouldn't he?"

"Don't tease, Malfoy."

"I'm not teasing," he said shaking his head. "I'm complimenting. But really, you could profit from adapting a bit of Slytherin cunning. Running head first into danger unaware of the consequences is not always the best course of action."

"So you say," Hermione granted. "Only I am perfectly aware of the consequences."

Malfoy chuckled in response but there was no humor in it. He was probably surprised that Hermione was actually hearing him out but then she always did tend to see the good in everyone.

"Malfoy," Hermione started gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is there more you are dealing with?" Malfoy didn't respond to her question.

"Malfoy," Hermione tried again not lifting her hand from his shoulder and attempting to ignore the tingling sensation she felt at the contact. "Have you become a Death Eater?"

Malfoy's breath hitched as he stared blankly ahead. He stood abruptly, turning away from her as he adjusted his crisp shirt in silence. He stood stock still for a moment. "Goodbye Granger," he said before departing silently. This time, it was Hermione that watched him leave.

_**Sixth Year, Late November** _

Looking over to where Harry and Ron were conversing easily with each other, Hermione did not know why she had kept the information she had on Malfoy to herself. Well, she inwardly reasoned, it's not as if he admitted he is one, did he? He just sort of…went dealthly silent and left the library. Oh who was she kidding? It wasn't an admission, but it was as good one.

Hermione found herself keeping the information to herself even with Harry and Ron constantly throwing theories and suggestions at each other and living in denial about the absurd possibility. She could only bring herself to half-heartedly pay attention, throwing tidbits in here and there just so they did not know her mind had wandered. But really, why burden them? Harry had his own troubles to bear what with his private meetings with Dumbledore and Ron's mind was consumed with thoughts of Quidditch and the ever-present Lavender. Really, it was easy to keep Hermione's private run-ins with Malfoy to herself.

For the hundredth time that day, Hermione fought the urge to look over at the Slytherin table. Finally giving in to the strong compulsion, her eyes sought out Malfoy. He was sitting, not surprisingly, between Nott and Parkinson. Hermione felt a twang of jealousy as she watched the way Parkinson attempted to comfort Malfoy. He even seemed to be letting her, allowing Pansy to place his head on her shoulder as she stroked his platinum tresses. Hermione found herself wondering what it would be like to stroke those silky locks; they looked so soft to the touch. Hermione's gaze grew stormy as she could not seem to take her eyes off of Malfoy, wondering why all the sudden it felt so stiflingly hot in the Great Hall.

"'Mione," Harry called. "Have you thought about who you're going to be taking to Slughorn's Christmas party?"

"Oh yes," Hermione called slightly startled. "That is to say, it's a surprise."

The boys looked at each other and Ron shrugged as he began attacking his pudding. Harry's stare lingered however as he smiled supportively at her. Hermione returned the small token of comfort.

_**Sixth Year, December** _

Running out of vacant hallways to seek sanctuary in, Hermione found herself going to the first floor girl's lavatory where she was sure nobody would be. She stopped in her tracks though when she heard the sound of crying. Stepping tentatively around the corner, Hermione's breath hitched when she saw Malfoy holding his head as he crouched over the sink, large sobs causing his chest to wrack. She never thought she'd see the day when she, Hermione Granger, would catch the Slytherin Prince crying. _What in Merlin's name is Malfoy doing here,_ she wondered.

Treading carefully, Hermione approached Malfoy who still seemed completely unaware of her presence. Reaching out gently, she placed a hand on his heaving shoulder.

Malfoy whirled around quickly and in no time had his wand pointed at her throat. Hermione saw palpable rage on his face before recognition registered in his reddened eyes.

"Granger?" He asked befuddled before he seemed to recover slightly. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Hermione swallowed audibly. When she spoke her voice came out in a croak, "I was looking for somewhere to be alone."

Malfoy lowered his wand, "Oh. I suppose this would be a good spot to do that in, only Myrtle usually makes an appearance."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "I thought she might."

"What do you need to escape from?" Malfoy asked probingly.

"I, well that is to say I," Hermione cut herself off while she got her bearings. Really, she'd rather not illuminate Malfoy on her reasons for seeking solitude away from the common room and her friends, but how could she hope for him to open up to her if she did not take the leap first? "It's hard to watch somebody you have feelings for being with somebody else."

Malfoy looked at her incredulously before laughing heartily. Hermione had the sudden urge to flee the lavatory mortified that she'd opened up to him only to be rejected. Turning to go, Hermione was effectively halted when a strong hand came out to grasp her arm.

Spinning her around to face him, Malfoy captivated her with his piercing gaze, "A man would have to be a fool to cast you aside for someone else."

Hermione stopped breathing entirely as the Malfoy's words penetrated through her suddenly foggy mind. "Malfoy," she gasped as she slid weakly to the floor, back pressed against the wall. "What are you even playing at?"

Malfoy made to sit primly besides her completely ignoring her last question. "You're a good listener Granger," he started quietly. "Sort of like Myrtle."

"Oh," Hermione said fighting to find the words and resolving to overlook his previous…compliment, at least for now. If he was ignoring it, so would she. "Do you come here often to talk to her?"

Malfoy was staring off into space again and Hermione thought maybe he hadn't heard her but then he finally replied simply, "Yes."

Hermione struggled to find the words, how could she get him to talk? "Malfoy, I'd asked you before…what is troubling you?"

Hermione thought perhaps he wouldn't answer her like before but was surprised when he finally spoke. "I've been given a task," he explained voice monotone. "I must execute the plan; my mother relies on me now."

"Malfoy," she said tentatively. "If someone is forcing you to do something you don't want, you don't have to. You can go to Dumbledore, he would help you."

He turned to look at her with that familiar Malfoy smirk, "How do you know someone is forcing me? Perhaps I was chosen." He drawled. "Always so naive Granger, always looking for the good in others. Well perhaps there isn't any good in me."

Hermione was stricken with a bit of doubt at his crass words but swallowed down her uncertainty. "I don't believe that," she said, shaking her head firmly. "I know there are a lot of expectations on you, but at the same time, you are your own person and you know the difference between right and wrong. Deep down I bet you want to do the right thing. Why else would you be so depressed about it?"

"Perhaps you're right Granger," he granted. "Perhaps not." He fixed her with a menacing look.

"I know I'm right," she said steadfastly leaning in and smiling amicably at him. For some reason, she found herself drawn to Malfoy and she could not put her finger on why that was. "Either way, you can talk to me Malfoy, I'll always listen."

"Like friends, then?" Malfoy said playfully but Hermione noted his darkened eyes.

"Yes like friends," she agreed.

"Secret friends? I wouldn't want to taint your perfect reputation."

"If you'd like," Hermione said. "But I do not care what people think."

"I doubt that very seriously," he scoffed.

"I'm serious!" Hermione swore. "You can even come to Slughorn's Christmas party with me if you like. As friends," she amended. Hermione didn't know what prompted her to make such a rash declaration; she knew it would cause major problems but she found herself hard-pressed to care. Malfoy needed a friend right now and Hermione resolved that she could be that for him.

Malfoy smiled at her sadly, as if she were but a young child who didn't understand the way of the world. "That would never work, princess, but thanks for the invite just the same."

Hermione felt a bit of relief he didn't accept her invitation but smiled back at him just the same.

"So who was it," he started. "Potter or Weasley?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You said earlier someone did not reciprocate your feelings, so who was it?"

"Oh," Hermione said flushing and so not wanting to answer him. "You have your secrets and I have mine. But thank you; I forgot all about that since we've been sitting here. In fact, it even seems a bit frivolous."

Malfoy nodded and made to look straight ahead once more. They sat together in comfortable silence before Hermione spoke up once more, "What did you mean earlier? When…when I told you why I was sad."

He met her determined gaze with equal urgency. "I meant just what I said Granger," he answered huskily. And then he got up to leave. Once more, Hermione found herself tangled up in her chaotic thoughts as she watched him go. It seemed Hermione had been hit with the inexplicable need to save Malfoy and she resolved to keep quiet about her and Malfoy's private conversations, even to her best friends.

_**Sixth Year, Before the Holiday** _

Peeking out from behind the curtains, Hermione tried to spot Cormac McLaggen slightly dizzy from the Blishen's Firewhisky she'd indulged in. The wizard was handsome to be sure, but he was far too grabby for her liking and as surprising as it was, Hermione was just not into him like that. She had shared some innocent kisses with Viktor, and it was enough to awaken her senses to what was out there. Yet to her shame, it was not the charming Cormac or even her best friend she'd harbored a secret crush on for years that she saw when she closed her eyes. Instead she saw pale hands reach around to grab her and pull her close. Instead of her fantasy fingers running through familiar ginger locks, it was platinum blond tresses she saw. It probably didn't help that Hermione met Malfoy often in the Girl's Lavatory regularly and had developed a friendship—however fragile it was. He still had yet to open up to her further, but they talked about many things. She felt herself growing closer to the misunderstood Slytherin.

The real reason she could not bring herself to enjoy the attention of poor Cormac or anyone else for that matter was because it happened to be the sharp and comely features of Draco Malfoy that came to mind whenever she allowed it to wonder. It was forbidden and she could hardly admit it even in the safety of her own head but she recognized it as the truth and unfortunately nothing compared.

"Blimey 'Mione," Hermione jumped as Harry entered her hiding place. "Dodged your date back here?"

"You caught me Harry," Hermione said trying to smooth out her light pink dress skirts.

"Hermione, you smell of Firewhisky," Harry observed.

"Guilty again," She tittered putting her hands up in surrender. "How else do you expect me to get through the night?"

"'Mione," Harry started awkwardly running his hand through his hair. "I can tell somethings off. Is it…Ron?"

"No, no, I am happy for Ron," Hermione said, realizing that she was speaking the truth. "I admit at first I was a bit put off, but I've gotten over it and only wish him the best," Hermione was rambling. "Can you tell Cormac I've simply fallen ill or something? I'm ready to turn in for the night."

"Sure thing Hermione, if you really want to leave," Harry added. "Would you like me to walk you back?"

"That's not necessary Harry, you know it's not very far." Feeling relieved, Hermione made to exit stealthily from the room. She ran into the twins but the girls were content to ignore her. Entering the corridor, Hermione broke out into a swift walk, headed for the Gryffindor Tower, when a flash of blond hair caught her attention.

"Malfoy," Hermione said bewildered. "What are you doing loitering around here? You don't want Filch to catch you."

"Granger," Malfoy said walking towards her. "Done with the party already?"

"I told you I'd have a boring time if you didn't come," she pointed out striding up to him and giving him a friendly hug.

"You've been drinking," he accused pulling away from her stiffly. "You're not usually this…amorous."

"To my friends I am," Hermione informed him defensively.

"And why aren't you in there with _your friends_ now?"

" I already told you I grew bored."

"At a fancy party dressed like that," he said gesturing to her form and Hermione suddenly felt exposed with her low neckline and bared arms showing. "It must take a lot to excite you."

Hermione was stricken with a feeling that she was heading into dangerous territory, but she dismissed the warning singnals feeling all the sudden rather mischievous for the first time that night, "Oh, I am not all that difficult to entertain. I suppose it depends on the company."

"Or maybe you just don't have much experience with exciting company," he bantered playfully steering her towards a alcove in the corridor lest they be discovered by Filch.

"And I suppose you think you fit into that category?" she challenged thankful for the shadows slightly shrouding her face.

"So I've been told," Malfoy responded. _Wait, what were they even talking about,_ she wondered. "I suppose there is only one way to find out."

Hermione blinked up at him absently admiring his highborn features. Her eyes fell on his lips and she found herself somewhat entranced. She bit her bottom lip before looking back at him. His eyes had darkened measurably, silver orbs turned black and sparkling in the shadows. She found herself moving forward an inch at a time bringing her body closer to him. _Forbidden_ , the word shot through her mind like a warning but if it was supposed to deter her, it only drove her forward more, essentially closing the gap between them.

Hermione was the first to press her lips to his; lightly brushing them with her own, until she felt strong arms push her backwards.

"You're playing with fire," Malfoy warned.

Perhaps on another night, his words would have scared her away, but this night Hermione threw caution to the wind. "I don't care," she said belligerently. "I want to."

Apparently that was all the consent he needed as he bent down to kiss her softly, his lips gentle in their discovery of her own. Relaxing in his gentle kiss Hermione pressed her lips more firmly against his, kissing him back insistently. When she slid her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders, Hermione found herself being pressed backwards against the stone wall as his arms slid around her person to pull her firmly in his embrace. She made a sound of approval at this new contact and felt their kiss deepen and she returned them with abandon. Never had she been kissed so thoroughly before, her experience with Viktor being clumsy and not so graceful.

Gasping at the intensity of it and the delightful feel of Malfoy's hands running up and down her arms, sides, then hips, he took that moment to sweep his tongue into her mouth. She opened for him eagerly startled by the sensations of this new position. Twining her tongue with his, she could not deny the cinnamon she tasted mixed with something fundamentally _him_. Hermione explored his mouth greedily her hand coming up to cup his face while her other hand wrapped around his neck, effectively pulling him closer. Her heart rate quickened as she clung to him, not letting either of them break the kiss for much needed air. Finally Malfoy pulled away from her mouth firmly to Hermione's disapproval.

"Fuck, Granger," Malfoy said huskily. "I never knew you'd be this responsive."

Hermione didn't want to talk, she wanted to continue their kissing and made to pull him down to her once more but his head dipped lower this time nuzzling her neck. She whimpered when she felt him nipping and licking the sensitive tendons on her neck and she found her hand traveling to that hair she had fantasized about, twining easily in the silky locks. Malfoy growled in approval and Hermione felt a hardness brush against her abdomen. Heat plummeted straight to her core as she realized what their kissing had caused, what _she_ had caused _._

Too gone to heed the signs of danger, Hermione moved instinctively against Malfoy relishing in the pleasurable friction their bodies created. His hands were wandering delightfully up and down her curves and Hermione found herself wishing they would travel to her heaving chest. Her breasts were practically aching to be touched and Hermione thrust them upwards in the hopes that he would heed her silent wishes. Malfoy groaned and Hermione found a primitive possessiveness surface in her at being able to bring him to such a state. She did not wish for anyone else to have the ability to do this with Malfoy ever again.

He pulled her in for a searing kiss once more, lifting her slightly against the wall and Hermione found her hips moving automatically against his, seeking a friction she could not even begin to understand. Hermione moaned at a particularly decadent sensation breaking the kiss as she whispered hoarsely in his ear, "More Malfoy, I want more."

He looked near pain as he forcibly lifted her away from himself. "Granger you're a bloody vixen," he declared hotly. "We can't do this here—we are in the corridor for anyone to happen upon. Besides, you probably only want to thanks to the Firewhiskey. Really, you ought to at least drink Odin's Reserve."

"That's not true," she argued rolling her eyes at his comment. "And I only had a few, Malfoy."

"It doesn't matter! You need to go back to the Gryffindor Tower, just leave," he hissed, taking a few steps away from her.

Hermione felt a flicker of hurt pass through her but quickly pushed the feeling aside, sure that Malfoy had wanted this just as much as her. "I'll go where I want to thank you ever so much," Hermione said in irritation, upset at being interrupted when she was only just beginning.

"Don't make me _Imperio_ you to go," Malfoy threatened. "Because I will do it; I know how."

Hermione only chuckled at this and Malfoy looked at her dubiously at her complete disregard of his warnings.

"You have no regard for your own safety do you Granger? Go to the bloody Tower and we'll talk later."

"Fine, but do we still have to be _secret friends_?" She stepped away, finally taking him seriously. "I think we should be _more_ than friends."

"You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin," he said snidely. "You won't feel the same way tomorrow, I'd wager."

Hermione ignored his pessimistic remarks and sudden distance, unable to get enough of him since allowing herself to give in to her desires, "Be my _secret boyfriend_ ," she whispered quickly, before her courage could desert her.

A muscle twitched by Malfoy's eye as he pulled back to see the truth in her eyes. "Don't be a fool, Granger," he muttered darkly before turning to leave.

_**Sixth Year, January** _

Mortified at the way she had behaved the night of Slughorn's party, Hermione avoided Malfoy in the few days before the holiday break looking forward to her family's trip to Australia.

Initially upon seeing Malfoy outside Slughorn's office, she had felt a thrill along with worry Filch might be lingering nearby. She quickly forgot about her fears however, once they started talking. Hermione was sure beneath the playful banter, he had been flirting with her, so really it was not her that made the first move…or at least that's what she told herself. She had kissed him first, there was no denying that, but how could she not have with the way he was looking at her? Not only that, but coupled with their nightly secret conversations and watching Malfoy longingly from afar when Pansy did not let him out of her sight provoked her into action.

 _'More Malfoy, I want more…'_ For Merlin's sake had she really uttered those words? He must think she was some kind of slag. Hermione wanted to kick herself.

 _'Be my secret boyfriend…'_ She wondered why she would actually voice something so utterly idiotic; no wonder she whispered the words. _Why don't you go tell him you're deepest darkest secrets while you're at it_ , Hermione chided herself ruefully, _oh that's right—you already did_!

The worse thing about this horrible mess was Hermione could not blame it on the Firewhisky. The feelings she felt, the things she said, they were all _real_. Her head was a chaotic mess and she realized that subconsciously, perhaps she had tried to shelter the truth from her conscious mind in order to protect herself. Maybe the few drinks she had did prompt her to act, but she had been living in denial the past few weeks—perhaps even longer. Somewhere along the line, she had developed feelings for Malfoy and she could no longer deny this simple truth. _And he rejected you_ , she thought sullenly. _What was it he said? Oh yes 'don't be a fool Granger.'_

Leave it to her to find herself in these situations. Of course it had to have been a potential Death Eater that got her blood pumping because _that_ wasn't complicated—not at all! Yet somehow, it had become her mission to help Malfoy—regardless of how unwilling he was to receive. If he really did not reciprocate her feelings, she could hardly blame herself for developing them could she? He was charismatic…electric…magnetic, how could one not be drawn to him?

 _He kissed you back_ , a voice in her head—the voice that was always optimistically hopeful, pointed out. He had been an active participator; it even seemed a difficult task for him to pull away. Hermione was not daft, she knew how quickly men could succumb to lust, hadn't she heard enough stories from Ginny, and before that from Lavender when they'd talked regularly? Malfoy had been a willing participant. Truthfully, Hermione did not know how far she would have taken things had Malfoy not stopped it. _Perhaps he stopped it because he did not wish to soil himself with a Muggleborn_ , her snide pessimistic side suggested. Maybe that was the case, but Hermione could not shake the memory of the heated looks they had exchanged, for some time even, from her memory.

It was possible that Malfoy didn't have feelings for her now but that didn't mean he couldn't develop them later, Hermione need only be patient. Until then, the important thing was to remain a friend to Malfoy. She could suppress her own feelings for now if it was merely a friend he required. Then, if she noticed any slip-ups on Malfoy's part that suggested he wanted to be more than friends, Hermione would simply _make him_ admit it. There is no use for them both to be miserable in their mutual attractions; they weren't Romeo and Juliet for Merlin's-sake!

Feeling much better having come to terms with her troubling thoughts, even if it had taken the whole holiday and Hermione's parents had looked at her oddly when it seemed their daughter was elsewhere, Hermione felt loads better about returning to school.

Catching sight of Malfoy many times; on the train, in the Great Hall, in class, Hermione was exasperated when she was unsuccessful to get Malfoy or even herself, absent a group of people. In the end, it was at the Black Lake that Hermione finally found the Slytherin alone, already a week into the term.

"Malfoy," she greeted propping herself beside him. "How was your holiday?"

"Granger," he sighed. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione tried not to bristle at his rudeness. "I just came to sketch some Black Lake fungi for my Herbology essay," Hermione said defensively.

"You do realize that there is a ton of shore to sit on," he pointed out still not deigning to look at her. "You don't need to come here by me."

Hermione swallowed, she had already been rejected—who cares if her pride took a hit? At least there was nothing else to lose, but a whole lot to gain. Taking a deep breath, she started again. "But Malfoy I like sitting by you," she smirked jovially. "And if I didn't know any better I'd think you were dismissing me."

"There's the notorious Granger brains coming into play," he said sarcastically. "Now I can see why you got the most O.W.L.'s in our year."

Hermione sighed. "Well my trip was most peaceful," She informed him completely ignoring his foul mood. "We stayed in Sydney for the most part, but for a few days we went down the shore a bit, off the grid—there were hardly any people around. So it was easy to escape in the ocean. I cast a bubble charm and went swimming over the Great Barrier Reef. I kept my wand on me of course, there are Great White's rampant in those parts, but I figure it was nothing a simple severing charm couldn't get me out of."

This time Malfoy did look over at her, disapprovingly at that, "A lot of good that would do you if one of those beasts caught you by surprise. Honestly Granger, I think you get off at putting yourself in dangerous situations. And what of the Ministry's under age magic trigger?"

"Doesn't work outside of Britain," Hermione informed him smugly. "Careful now Malfoy, you're sounding like you actually care."

"Well I don't," he vowed angrily. "That's just it—you think I care but I could give a fuck. I just find it silly that's all."

"Really," Hermione said teasingly. She was a bit excited at Malfoy's passionate words, more convinced now than ever that he cared more than he was admitting. "Because I have a theory."

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy said cuttingly voice dripping with venom "And what might that theory be—dare I ask?"

Hermione scooted closer to him then getting up on her knees, she crawled over so she was facing him. She stopped dead in her tracks when she took in his gaunt features, "Malfoy! What happened to you? You look like you haven't slept in days or eaten very much for that matter."

"Well we can't all go on warm and cozy trips with our families, now can we?" Malfoy looked peeved _. No_ , she thought, _he looks like he's_ trying _to be angry._ Comforted by this, Hermione made to put her hands on his knees before climbing up onto his lap. Malfoy looked alarmed more so than enraged before he gripped Hermione's arms strongly making to throw her off of him but Hermione would not budge as she grabbed Malfoy's shoulders in return and pushed him forcefully down on the soft grass.

"I thought you wanted to hear my theory," she said silkily placing her hands on the ground so she could crouch lower, essentially trapping him. "You see, I had a lot to think about over the holiday and the perfect environment in which to sort out my thoughts—I came to a conclusion."

"Oh," Malfoy said through clenched teeth. His chest was heaving up and down and Hermione felt like the tension was so thick in the air she was sure she could cut it with a blade. "And what was that conclusion?"

"I saw the way you reacted when we kissed Malfoy, it wasn't just me who responded so, you were thoroughly enjoying it yourself—I'd wager to say," Hermione had to swallow before continuing, grasping for her Gryffindor courage. "I think you want me just as much as I want you."

His breath hitched and he looked torn before adopting his typical Malfoy indifference once more and responding cuttingly, "You're wrong, Granger. If you recall, I stopped the sordid affair from continuing."

"Yes and that's another thing," Hermione said thoughtfully. "If you didn't care, what stopped you from taking advantage of my willingness that night and seeing how far you could go? Yet, you stopped—how very gentlemanly of you."

"It wasn't _gentlemanly_ ," Malfoy swore. "It was me not wanting to soil myself with a Mudblood." He stared back at her triumphantly—he apparently thought that would be an end to the conversation.

Hermione smirked at this and Malfoy looked truly worried now, he could no longer adapt his trademark sneer. "Calling me a _Mudblood_ doesn't have the same effect as it used to," she informed him helpfully. "You can say I've become rather immune to it. Not to mention you haven't called me that in some time. I can tell it's just a front Draco."

He blinked at the use of his first name. "What's more," Hermione purred, "I could tell you wanted to go further that night—there was incontrovertible proof, _if you remember_. And a Malfoy _always_ gets what he wants, right? Yet you stopped, why?"

"Granger," and his voice was guttural now as his demeanor completely changed. "Don't push it. For Salazar's-sake just leave it alone. Can't you see I'm only trying to protect you?"

"I can see that you're a glutton for punishment, but that's about it."

"I'm trying not to be selfish, I'm thinking of the long run…" Draco trailed off, unsure.

"So be selfish," Hermione said belligerently. He was being silly; it wasn't wrong to give into your feelings for someone. "Be selfish _with me_." Hermione smiled inwardly as she saw the fight leave his eyes.

Then she leaned down, dipping her head slowly towards his. She paused when her lips were just barely touching his. They were so close; they were practically breathing the same air. Hermione felt dizzy at their intimate proximity. This surely wasn't what she'd planned, but it just sort of happened. No longer able to resist the magnetic draw she had to him, she dipped her head, kissing him fiercely as she took full possession of his lips. Hermione did not stay in the dominant position for long however, for now that he surrendered, nothing stopped him from flipping her on her back harshly and putting a knee on either side of her legs as he returned her kiss with equal fervor.

Hermione felt light-headed under his attentions and vaguely recalled hearing tales of the infamous _Slytherin-Sex-God_. She shuddered in anticipation at the recollection, keening when she felt Draco's hands come up to grip her hips before running tantalizing up and down her sides. He began sucking on her lower lip, begging entry and Hermione granted it, opening her mouth willingly in response. Mewling at the feel of his tongue massaging hers, she kissed him in earnest unable to control her wondering hands as they explored Draco's muscular, Quidditch trained chest. He growled in approval and feeling emboldened, she made to slide her hands under his shirt to continue her explorations skin to skin.

When she felt the tell-tell sign of Draco's arousal against her thigh, Hermione hooked her leg around his hip moaning at the new delightful friction she felt, heat plummeting straight to her core. He jerked in surprise and she felt a tremor pass through his body.

"Slow down Granger," Draco rasped. "We have to go slow."

"Why?" Hermione asked incoherently. Later she would wonder why she behaved so wantonly. Yes, she'd shared kisses with Viktor. And she'd _seen_ that kind of passion, but she'd never been a part of something like this before. Yet, Draco had _something_ that seemed to drive her wild with need and in that moment, Hermione realized that he was the one she'd ever had that kind of a connection with. And if she had her way, he'd be the only one. She wondered idly if he felt it too? Despite the challenges stacked against them, Hermione was determined not to let Draco push her away this time. The thought was too tragic to behold.

He was kissing her neck again, like he had before and Hermione found her hand tenderly stroking his back, encouraging him in his ministrations. He rolled his hips and she arched her chest in response. This time, Draco took the hint bringing his hand up to cup her breast. Hermione whimpered in delight as she felt his skillful fingers twirl her sensitive buds into erect peaks through the material of her shirt and bra. She longed to be absent the restrictions, but even with the barrier the pleasure was undeniable. She felt electrical pulses rippling down her abdomen and found her legs stretching wider to accommodate Draco.

"Fuck Granger," Draco crooned. "You taste so good…so bloody beautiful writhing underneath me like this."

"Hermione," she breathed. "Call me Hermione, _please."_

"Hermione," Draco tested, rolling her name over his tongue as if he was tasting it. " _Hermione_."

"Yes," she called out approvingly as he nipped her neck. "Draco." Hermione wished only to mold her body to his and cried out in despair when she felt Draco remove himself from her.

"Hermione," he said huskily. "I hear people coming."

"No," she lamented angrily.

"We are at the Black Lake," Draco reminded her. "It's not like it's very private."

Trying to regain her wits about her and calm her raging hormones, Hermione slid herself up off her back. "We're by the beech tree though," she pointed out. "It's fairly private."

"True," Draco said getting up and offering her a hand. "But it's not ideal. Come on, we can go around the lake, take a few minutes to get our bearings."

Hermione accepted his hand gratefully as she grabbed her bag and made to follow Draco. When they were a ways away, Hermione spotted a group of Hufflepuffs through the shrubbery.

"We can cut across here," Draco said quietly leading her back to the castle. "We won't be seen."

"Who cares if we are seen," Hermione said contrarily. "Unless you're ashamed of being seen with me."

"Not at all," Draco replied quickly. "But you must see why we need to keep…this…under wraps for now. Do you really think it's wise to have everyone's eyes on us? We need to tread carefully."

"I suppose you're right," Hermione relented somewhat cheered by the fact that Draco wasn't denying her any longer. At least she had a small triumph today. She'd proved that he did care more than he let on, that he desired her just as she desired him. He couldn't possibly try to deny it next time. They walked quietly around the lake before drawing near the castle.

"So," Hermione began turning to him shyly before they neared the other students. "We keep it secret?"

"For now," Draco nodded pulling her closer as he splayed his hand around the small of her back. "Until it's safe."

"Until its safe," she agreed finally seeing Draco's reasoning.

"Meet you soon," he said placing a kiss on her forehead. Hermione smiled contented for the moment then turned resolutely away to venture back to the castle alone. She could feel him watching her as she left.

_**Sixth Year, March** _

Pacing around an alcove in the Central Tower, Hermione eagerly awaited Draco after Herbology class. Over the past several weeks, Hermione felt like she was living a double life. During the day she would do her classes and course work, she would eat in the Great Hall with the other Gryffindors only missing a few meals in favor of spending time at the "library," but at night and sometimes even in between classes, she was all Draco's. She should probably be ashamed, obviously there were a lot of important things to focus on—Order business, her N.E.W.T.'s but she could not bring herself to care. It was like she had told Draco— _be selfish with me_. This was the one thing she was doing for herself and she absolutely _lived_ for these moments.

"Looking for me princess?" She turned to see Draco perched cockily against the stone wall. She ran over quickly to embrace him.

"Don't call me that," Hermione reminded him. "I told you before; it's condescending."

"You mean endearing," he corrected her, easily encompassing her in his arms. Sighing heavily, she knew it was a lost battle with him. "How did your Charms practicum go this morning?" He asked.

"I can't say it was very hard," Hermione admitted. "Guess all that time I've spent away from my studies hasn't been too detrimental to my school work. How was DADA?"

"Snape is having us duel the Hufflepuffs," Draco said rolling his eyes. "Not too bright a choice on his part."

Hermione slapped him playfully in the chest. "I'll have you know some Hufflepuffs are quite adept at dueling, just like some Slytherins aren't," she enlightened him. "Take Diggory for example."

"He was a rare case," Draco argued.

"Who cares about that," Hermione said pulling him close in a needy way. "It's been two days and I miss our _us time_."

"I can't argue with you there," Draco said lazily and then proceeded to take her mouth in a searing kiss.

Hermione could never get enough of these moments with him—they were the highlight of her day. She only wished these moments lasted longer, _and that they would develop into something more—much more_ , she thought dangerously. As sinfully good as Malfoy tasted, as tantalizing as their kisses were, she was always left _yearning_.

Today, she had a plan to get her way for once. Neglecting completely to don her jumper under her robes, she wore nothing but her school skirt and Oxford, and under that, her best bra and knickers. Draco Malfoy, always the gentlemen in their interactions, was going to show her how he'd earned the nickname _Slytherin-Sex-God_ if she had anything to say about it.

As the kiss became heated and Draco's hands began roaming to her breasts, Hermione stealthily shrugged out of her robes and proceeded to pop a few buttons of her shirt. When she was confident a glimpse of creamy skin was exposed above her bust, she happily pulled Draco's head down to where his hands were already going. Draco arched an eyebrow at first, but when her black-lacey bra came into view above the loosened shirt, his eyes darkened and he lowered his mouth to her upturned chest. Hermione let out a delightful mewl at the contact and stroked Draco's head encouragingly as he continued. It wasn't long until the feeling of his mouth around a cloth-covered nipple had her worked into a frenzy, _if only the bra was off_ , she thought naughtily. Feeling decidedly wicked; she took the hand caging her to the wall and guided it down to her skirt, not daring to look him in the eye, too excited by how far he was allowing them to go.

"I don't think so Hermione," he said raggedly. "If you want _something_ , you'd better voice the words."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush crimson as she gathered the courage to do as he'd asked. "D-Draco," she started breathily. "Please touch me."

"Where?"

"Down there," Hermione breathed and Draco arched an eyebrow. "On my knickers," she said through clenched teeth. He smiled ruefully back at her as he let his hand glide up her exposed thigh, trailing fire in its wake. Hermione could feel heat began to pool low in her abdomen. When he reached her knickers, Hermione had a moment of panic wondering if she should have pushed this agenda after all. Merlin, she was so inexperienced, but weeks of passionate kissing and being left wanting had caused her to throw caution to the wind. Yet still, what would he find down there? Perhaps she should stop this-

Hermione bit back a moan as she felt him place a finger against her cloth-covered seam. She let her head fall back with a clank as her legs opened wider to allow Draco access.

"Fuck Hermione," Draco said roughly and Hermione barely registered the control he seemed to be forcing on himself. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to resist this?"

"D-don't," Hermione shuddered as Draco continued stroking firmly, adapting a rhythm. _Oh if only he'd…_ , but Hermione could not even think the words. Instead she thrust herself against his wonderful hand and hoped he would take the hint.

"Hermione," he warned, voice guttural. "You know what you have to do."

Hermione clenched her fists at her sides, _There's no way he could expect me to – OH!_ The pleasurable sensation that shot through her overcame her rational thoughts.

"Under the knickers," she demanded hotly.

"Good girl," Draco crooned and hastened to comply with her request.

When Hermione felt Draco's fingers reach under the silk and lace of her knickers, her knees nearly buckled at the contact. Her mind grew foggy as his fingers worked to part her folds and she felt something low in her abdomen coiling tightly and tossed her head back and forth as Draco worked her to a frenetic state.

Draco swore, "I want to taste you…I dream about what you'd taste like Hermione."

"Oh gods," Hermione lamented unable to take his seductive words coupled with what he was doing to her. "I can feel it, something…" But she did not know how to voice what was happening and looked imploringly down at him, meeting his gaze now darkened with desire.

Draco nodded in understanding curling his fingers just so. "Come for me," he instructed.

Hermione did just that. This time, she could not keep the sounds at bay as the coil within her snapped and she dissolved into pleasure. All the while Draco worked her expertly while murmuring, "Good girl, so fucking sexy, you taste so good, my Amortentia, so incredible, just like that, love—let it go, let it go for me, just like that, gods your beautiful, princess…my princess." This time Hermione did collapse, unable to support her own weight. Draco was there to catch her, turning her around to hold her against his chest as her body trembled with the aftershocks of her first-ever-orgasm.

"That was…" Hermione trailed off languidly.

"What you've been pushing to happen for weeks," Draco provided.

"Yes," she admitted and then absently she realized the uncomfortable state Draco was in. "Oh let me-,"

"No," Draco halted her. "Don't worry about me, don't _ever_ worry about me."

"But, I insist, I-," she was cut off when a bright blue and silver light came bounding up to them.

Coming back to her senses, Hermione noticed Ron's Jack-Terrier patronus. She exchanged apologetic glances with Draco. _Meet us in the Common Room_ , it said, _Harry has news_.

"You send messages with patronuses?" Draco asked incredulous.

"Yes," she nodded numbly. "Impeccable timing isn't it?"

"Impeccable," Draco agreed stiffly.

_**Sixth Year, May** _

Tired of broomstick closets, empty corridors, abandoned tower rooms, and various hiding spots throughout the Forbidden Forest, Hermione's patience grew thin. Wasn't it far better to admit their actions and face the repercussions than to live under the restrictions of deceit? It wasn't Hermione's style and fed up; she decided to inform Draco of this at once.

It didn't help that Draco seemed more stressed than usual lately. The school year was nearing an end and although Hermione and Draco talked about many things, he was not forthcoming about the task he was given at the beginning of the year. To her shock, Hermione realized she hadn't really been pushing the issue quite as much as she should have been. Sneaking looks at Draco from her spot at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, she noticed when he got up carefully, disengaging from his friends and making his way to the exit. Deciding this would be the perfect occasion to corner him, Hermione made to get up quickly and follow him.

"Hermione," called Harry. "Where are you going? You're just going to leave mid-conversation?"

"Oh," Hermione muttered in embarrassed. She hadn't even realized what they were talking about and the past several months, she had done a piss-poor job keeping up the front that everything was normal. "I just remembered I left my bag in the library. I'm going to go fetch it."

Harry nodded as he looked at her oddly. Hermione felt a bit guilty knowing Harry was going through a lot right now but couldn't bring herself to stop and talk to him about it deciding she did not have the time for this as she rushed to catch up to Draco. She followed him all the way up to the seventh floor and unsure why she did so, she ducked behind a column when he got to the Room of Requirement and peeked around to make sure he was alone. When she heard the entry way open and close, she strode up purposefully towards the room and walked three times in front of it.

Perturbed when nothing happened, she wondered what it was Draco was using it for? Obviously it wasn't for a dueling class so Hermione tried again. This time she thought, _Draco—I need Draco_. The doorway appeared that time and Hermione made her way inside.

She quickly noticed that they were in the Room of Hidden Things and wondered what Draco could possibly have use for in here. Hermione felt a sick feeling settle in her stomach and felt foolish she had donned her best underthings that morning. She had been determined to take things further this time, even if that meant seducing him if she was capable of it—all to admit her feelings face to face, but she got the sense that today would have other things in store for them.

 _Where is Draco_? She thought as she navigated through the stacks of objects, a feeling of dread surfacing. Hermione heard the sound of a blanket billowing to the floor and followed it around the corner. Relief flooded her body as she caught sight of Draco standing before what looked like a large cabinet of sorts.

"Draco," she shouted as she ran to him. His face contorted with a mixture of rage, indecision, and determination. Hermione did not care, she ran all the way up to him before flinging herself in his arms, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him— _she would never let go_.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" He asked angrily but he was already holding her back, tenderly, fiercely, _lovingly_ …

"I had to see you," she said breathlessly. "Oh Draco, I had such a bad feeling!"

She looked up to face him, seeking reassurance. _You have nothing to fear_ , he would say, _there,_ _there it'll be alright_. But the words didn't come.

"Draco?" She said voice pleading.

"You shouldn't have come," he said stiffly. Tears stung her eyes. "In fact, I want you to leave. Just leave Hermione."

 _Leave,_ he wanted her to leave. Hermione couldn't deal, she wouldn't. _Maybe it's because_ , she thought, _maybe if he knows she knows_ …in a fit of madness she grabbed his arm pulling the sleeve of his well-tailored jacket up to his elbow so that the black branding of the dark mark was visible. She gasped and Draco flinched but did not remove Hermione's grip from him. _It's there_ , she thought numbly, _it's there and deep down—I already knew it would be_.

"There," Draco said cuttingly. "You've seen it, you know the truth. Run back to Potter and get away from the big-bad Death Eater."

"Oh Draco," she cried but it was only sympathy that she let seep through as she embraced him once more. Draco let out a strangled sound as she felt him slump in her arms. "It's alright," she cooed. "It will all be fine; we'll figure this out together. There's _nothing_ we can't do together." Somehow they had slid down to the floor and Hermione resituated herself in his lap not breaking their connection.

"The task," she mumbled. "It's a vanishing cabinet isn't it? And there's one at Borgin and Burkes?"

"Yes," he answered voice muffled in her shoulder. "They form a passage."

"You're going to let other Death Eaters in the school," she realized aloud. "That's the task."

He said nothing letting the words hit home, but Hermione did not shy away as he might have expected her to.

"You can't do it Draco," she said passionately. "You've got to go to Dumbledore; you need to ask for his help. Whatever it is they have over you, Dumbledore can protect you!"

Draco laughed ruefully but there was no humor in it. "I am to kill him," he rasped. "The Dark Lord wants me to kill Dumbledore."

"But that, that's a suicide mission!" she yelled, outraged. "Voldemort is even too fearful to face him, how can he expect _you_ to? It's cowardly."

"I know," he agreed, sneering. "I won't survive it, but didn't you hear what I said, I am to kill Dumbledore! Aren't you going to round up the rest of the Golden Trio, wands blazing? Why are you still here?" He was shoving his hands in his hair and looked beyond exasperated as he grappled with Hermione's questionable decision to stay in his presence.

"Draco, we can figure this out together," she leveled, squeezing his shoulders. "You aren't in this alone. I'm here and I'll always be here. I know you don't want to do this."

"They have my mother Hermione," he whispered. "She's not a prisoner, per se, but she may as well be. If I fail, she will pay. I can't do that to her. She's already lost so much. I'm all she has now."

"The Order can protect your mother Draco and they would be happy to have you join their ranks," Hermione said valiantly. "Just go to Dumbledore, you do not have to go through with this—they can't make you!"

"There is no other way Hermione. The Death Eaters are everywhere; they are going to take over the Ministry soon. There will be nowhere to hide in all of Britain."

"So we leave then," Hermione said with conviction as she came to a decision. "We leave the continent, take your mother somewhere safe; don't Malfoys have holdings in France? There's no reason to stay. As long as we are together I don't care, Draco. Just don't let the Death Eaters in the school. And don't leave me; I'd sooner _Avada_ myself than let you leave me."

Draco met her gaze intensely, seeming surprised when he found the truth in her eyes, slightly fearful at her words. She really meant to run away with him, run away from all of it and she would hurt herself if he left her _for her own good_ —she'd really do it..

"Okay, Hermione," Draco conceded softly a small smile gracing his features. "We will do it your way. We will go into hiding. Then, once my mother is safe, we can seek out the Order and fight this together."

"Yes!" she agreed feeling relief flood her, relief and _love_. "I love you Draco, I admit it freely—it's so liberating to say the words. As long as we are together there is nothing we can't do. I believe it."

Draco swallowed as she hugged him fiercely, gently rubbing her back with his left hand as his right reached for his wand.

"It'll all be fine Draco," she murmured. "Just, stay with me—I understand you…and I love you."

Draco's hand came up to hold her neck firmly as he kissed her tenderly. "I've always loved you," he admitted against her lips. Then he tilted her head back with a soft tug of her hair and brought his wand to her temple, she did not even notice so caught up was she in his loving gaze. " _Obliviate_."

"No," Hermione said, alarmed, trying valiantly to break from his grasp. But Draco held firm attempting a complex memory charm, only removing memories of their relationship, nothing else. Secret glances…shared laughs…surreptitious kisses…

"I won't forget you," she said her body slumping in defeat but her eyes still alive with hurt, determination, and _fire_. "I'll keep you tucked in my heart forever," she vowed groggily already feeling parts of herself being ripped away, important parts—the best parts!

Tears clouded Draco's eyes as he continued the spell watching her beautiful face as she fought to keep hold of her thoughts…beliefs… _memories of him_.

"It's for the best love, I won't let you be hurt because of me. Don't worry—I'll always look out for you from afar," he whispered thickly. "You deserve better. I'm not a good person." But she was already staring on blankly, the intelligence leaving her pretty face; no conscious thought able to surface under the onslaught her mind was taking.

Draco continued the spell until the girl slumped, limp in his arms and passed out.

_**Draco's POV** _

He went to sleep thinking about her.

He woke up with her dominating his dreams.

He woke up with the memory of the smell of his Amortentia—leather Quidditch gloves, jasmine, and apples—the shampoo she used. Intrinsically _her_.

She loved him, ha! What a twisted bit of irony that was. _Hermione_ , gods but her name was even painful to think, she did not even know the depths to which his love for her reached.

He would do anything for her, _anything_. Only if it ensured she did not get hurt, and being with him was an absolute death sentence. He'd tried to push her away physically from him, but she was bloody _relentless_ wasn't she?

Ultimately, he had to make it so she did not have the freedom to make the choice and so she would not be heartbroken as he was now. Heartbroken was putting it mildly; he might as well have split his soul and made a bloody horcrux.

Hermione would not have the memories that would haunt him to his final days, ever since she'd punched him in the face during Third Year, seeing her at the Yule Ball and recognizing she was more attractive than all the witches there, even the bloody Veelas. Watching her from afar during Fifth Year. And then finally, Sixth Year where it all went to shit. All his careful aloofness, it crumbled in the face of her sweet, caring, _persistence_. He didn't stand a chance. Weak was what he was. The only way to make it right again was to take the hurt from her. It would be his pain to bear forever but she could start over fresh—free and light-hearted.

Resolved in his choices, Draco steeled himself for the task ahead of him. The cabinet was mended. The Death Eaters would come. He'd made sure Hermione was safe. It was time to enact his suicide mission. Letting the numbness wash over him, he made his way to the Room of Requirement. Tonight he would face Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard who ever lived, and he would die doing so.

_**Part 2, The Order, Coming Soon…** _


	2. Part 2, Section 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Beta love to Lorelai Love Spencer-Meraz  
>  Art cred to Freya Ishtar**

**000**

**Part 2, A**

**Headquarters, April 1998**

Inwardly fuming, Hermione fled the stifling confines of the Order meeting as calmly as she could in order to seek refuge somewhere in 12 Grimmauld Place. It was unbelievable that Kingsley Shacklebolt did not have enough faith in Harry, Ron, and herself to even consider them capable of accomplishing such a simple task. Really, hadn't they been on their own for a year before rejoining with the nearly decimated Order of the Phoenix? They had obtained at least one horcrux during that time and had a strong lead on where another was. The locket was still in their possession, though they had yet to find a spell that could destroy it.

Hermione felt the effects of having to don the locket weeks at a time; it was leaving her irritated and bitter. She was upset that they knew what the next step was to do but were being kept from doing it. The golden trio had come to the conclusion that the sword of Gryffindor may be a sufficient means of destroying the locket but alas, it was located at a Death Eater controlled-Hogwarts possibly along with the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Thanks to Luna Lovegood's knowledge of the aforementioned founder's magical item, Hermione was sure they would be able to locate the tiara somewhere in the school, if only they could infiltrate it. After a year on the run and finally tracking down Slytherin's locket, hadn't they proved their use to the Order? Sure they had some close calls, yet they'd made it out of that and lived to tell the tale.

Indeed, they'd lost half the Order the day they rejoined during the Battle at Diagon Ally. Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Moody, many in the advanced guard were all gone. Of course, they'd risen in the ranks rather quickly then. With Shacklebolt and the older Weasleys the only senior members of the Order left, Hermione thought their opinions would be valued more than they were, but she still felt as though they were being treated like children. Hermione was not a child anymore; at eighteen she felt she should be treated like an adult. She wondered how many at the school were waiting for them just now to break them out of the Death Eater's grasp.

Yet here they were, hidden away like vulnerable children who couldn't be trusted to venture on such a mission. It wasn't as if they did not have a way in. Thanks to the Maurader's Map, she knew they had a way in through the Shrieking Shack. How easy would it be to track down the Grey Lady, gather information on where the crown could be located, and cast a disillusionment charm on some of the teachers and students who would be happy to add to the Order's dwindling ranks on the outside? All she needed was Harry's invisibility cloak and then there was no way she could be detected. Harry and Ron had mentioned Polyjuice Potion, but what good would that do? That method was more dangerous than simply being concealed completely and Hermione would rather get in and get out before the Death Eaters knew what was what.

"'Mione," Ron said, bounding up the stairs after her. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean, _what's wrong_?" Hermione cried shrilly as she whirled on him. "We have been stuck for a year here, getting no closer to killing V-, _You-Know-Who_ than when we'd started!"

"Hermione, I…I think Kingsley is right; it's nothing we want to run headfirst into," Ron stepped back, taking her in seriously. "Ah buggering hell, don't look at me like that, 'Mione. You know I'm on your side, I always am. Just," Ron stepped a bit closer, gently fingering one of her renegade locks before continuing. "It's the horcrux; it makes you easily agitated, I think."

Hermione felt a flicker of doubt run through her; Ron was probably right, she was acting rash—still, the urge to do something after all the dead ends and hiding was difficult to ignore.

Vaguely, she realized Ron was stepping closer and by the look in his eyes, he meant to kiss her. Over the last year, Hermione knew she had changed, not very subtly either. Her previously girlish figure gave way to soft, albeit slight, womanly curves. She'd long since learned to tame her wild mane and had grown into her large teeth. Where before, her face was that of a girl, it was harsher now, more experienced. She noticed the change in her, no longer an adolescent—she was a woman and Ron noticed it too.

Whatever dalliance he had with Lavender during Sixth Year, he sung a whole new tune during the long nights camping on the run. He had even told her that if she'd been remotely interested he would have ended things sooner. Hermione was confused by this; hadn't she always held a slight crush on her childhood friend? Of course she'd been interested, hadn't she? Perhaps the reason Ron hadn't noticed before was simply Ron being Ron, surely she'd made her interest known at some point. She was confused a lot lately and could not put her finger as to why. Well, she supposed men were daft sometimes so dismissed the teenage drama. Now they were neck deep in a war, really—there simply wasn't time for such things. Still, Hermione sought comfort in his secure embraces and was content to explore things with Ron at a leisurely pace—certainly not how it had been with Lavender and him.

Seeming to have sensed Hermione's submission, Ron dipped his head down while Hermione made to raise hers, albeit with a bit of reluctance. She couldn't understand why it was there; wasn't this the kind of intimacy she'd wanted with Ron? Before she could expand on the idea further, he lurched back and his face contorted with a mixture of pain and sickness. She made to hastily step back but she wasn't quick enough. Ron gurgled for a moment, before throwing up a thick, greenish-black liquid, spewing it all over everything in the immediate vicinity, Hermione included.

"He got you again, then," Harry observed, coming in and closing the door behind him.

Ron was still in the throes of sickness as Hermione ran over to his side.

"So no leads then?" Harry asked, coming to sit on the other side.

"Oh let me see," Hermione snapped as Ron was calming down. "A counter-spell for a dark curse that causes random hurling of an unknown liquid at any given time of the day or week. No Harry, there is no sodding counter-spell for it. I'm convinced one doesn't exist."

Harry nodded seemingly unaffected by Hermione's crass words as Ron slumped to the floor, his chest heaving, it seemed like the attack was over for now. "I'm guessing it was a spell of _You-Know-Who's_ own creation," he mused. "When McNair threw it Ron's way, I'd never seen that dark green color before in a curse."

Getting to her feet, Hermione pulled Harry up with her and then guided him to the corner of the room. "What did he say?" She asked in a hushed tone. "After I left, what did Kingsley tell you?"

"Just to be patient and that he has a plan," Harry said.

"Plan," she sneered. "What plan? Harry, I am tired of just sitting here waiting for the next Death Eater attack. Do you realize how many people must be dying at that school while we sit here and hide like cowards? Harry we know it's there, why not go out and take it?!"

"No, Hermione," Harry said, firmly. "That's not you talking it's the horcrux. _You-Know-Who_ would love if we ran head first into danger, wouldn't he? But we aren't going to do that. The school is a sodding fortress. George and Bill, they have some kind of plan—not to mention the new safe house they are working on-,"

"Well, might we be informed?" Hermione interrupted.

"It's only just in the works now," Harry started hesitantly. "Kingsley didn't say much, just that…they were able to establish communication with someone, an informant possibly, in the school, and…well he just said it would be tricky but he'd keep us updated."

"And why couldn't he tell Ron and I that?" Hermione asked hotly.

"'Mione, you know Ron's been sick lately what with this unknown curse, and…well—you've been a little preoccupied as well. For Godric's sake, you've been carrying the horcrux around longer than any of us put together."

Hermione was about to bite out an angry retort but stopped herself, it would be best for her purposes to simply say the right things. "You're right Harry," she said. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Perhaps it's been a bit taxing on me. Which, by the way, would you mind holding it? I think it's obvious I'm nearing my threshold with this thing around my neck."

"Of course 'Mione," he said, taking the locket. "Why don't you get some rest? You deserve a break."

"That's probably a good idea," she said smiling. "Bye, Harry." She added as she was leaving. _What if I don't see him again_ , she thought glumly.

As soon as she was away from Harry, who was undoubtedly trying to help a recovering Ron, Hermione ran to their shared room, fleeing the constant madness. She noticed a trail of the greenish-black liquid on her Muggle jeans and hastened to cast a silent _Scorgify_ to eradicate it. Upon reaching their room, she grabbed her pouch and a snug pull-over to wear over her white shirt. She quickly pulled some boots on and then threw her hair in a messy pony tail before making her way to Harry's things. Finding what she was looking for, she quickly thrust it into her bag before making her way to the fireplace and throwing some Floo powder in the fireplace.

"Diagon Ally," she enunciated clearly, disappearing into the Floo network in a puff of green smoke.

**000**

_"Draco, you are no assassin," the wizened wizard had told him._

_"How do you know what I am?" he snapped insolently. "I've done things that would shock you."_

_But Dumbledore knew of all his sins…_

_Draco knew his Headmaster was a powerful Leglimens; had he seen what Draco had done to…_ her _? If the twinkle in the wizard's eye was any indication, Draco could not help feeling that he had and hesitated briefly because of it._

_"I can't help feeling that these actions were so weak, your heart couldn't have been in them."_

_"He cursed me," Draco had informed him, raising his sleeve. "I was chosen."_

_Yet Albus Dumbledore, arguably the greatest wizard in the world, did not even register a bit of surprise at this news and merely had raised his arms in response, "Then I shall make it easy on you."_

Draco awoke from a cold sweat, gasping for breath as the visions of him stepping toward Dumbledore played through his mind. He was ready, so ready to go through with the deed, to cast the unforgivable, but the man had taken him by surprise. He did not even try to stop him or put up a fight. Draco did not think of himself as weak but he knew he would never been able to challenge Albus Dumbledore and come out alive. Yet he had. And he'd…hesitated.

Having made his decision back at the Room of Requirement nearly a year before, there was no reason for him to falter—yet he had. Snape had made up for his inability to act, hadn't he? His old Headmaster had unhinged him, and that's when it all had started.

"Blaise," he called. "I'll be in the Prefects bathroom, cover me?"

"Of course," Blaise replied making his way to Draco's post. Somewhere in the castle, he could hear screaming and wondered which of his unwilling classmates had become Greyback's new plaything this time.

Turning on all the faucets in the large tub, Draco resisted the urge to numb his feelings with _Oden's Own Reserve_. He had taken to the Firewhisky far more than his mother or even father would have ever approved and in his current situation, it was the last thing he needed to do.

Letting the hot water envelop him, Draco spent nearly an hour letting the soothing, charmed water soak into his skin before he felt the urge to get up and dry himself off. Realizing he spent more time with this little enjoyment than he probably should have, he quickly donned his crisp, black suit before making his way back to the Head's common room to touch base with Theo.

He was not however, prepared for the surprise that met him once he entered through the portrait hole.

Theo exchanged a meaningful glance with him as they both turned to see Crabbe wrestling a hellion he was trying to control with the _Imperius_.

Recognizing her immediately, Draco became electrified, a surge of awareness coursing through his body. "Granger?" he called incredulously.

**000**

Apparating just outside of Lochniver, Hermione quickly donned the invisibility cloak as she made her way first to Hogsmeade, then the Shrieking Shack. She wasn't surprised to find someone guarding the place. _So they did find out about this entrance_ , she thought as she eyed Goyle. The man had changed, looking ever the confident yet pompous Death Eater. She did not let this sway her however, Gregory Goyle was still not the brightest and if he heard some creaking, he'd probably just attribute it to the shack's history of being haunted.

Setting a course for the connection she knew would lead to the Whomping Willow, she arrived quickly and began to navigate the tree's maze until reaching the exit. She was worried the tree would give her away and hesitated when she saw a Dementor hovering nearby, but perhaps the tree was not a fan of the Death Eaters either because it stayed quiet and unmoving.

She wished she could simply Apparate to her destination, but she sensed the Death Eaters had placed new wards around Hogwarts and there would be no getting around the long walk ahead of her. She clutched her bag tightly by her side as she pondered her actions. Would the Order be livid with her when she got back, if she got back? _They'll be pleased when they see what I bring with me_ , she thought optimistically. _If I succeed no one will question it—so I simply must succeed!_ Hermione swirled a finger around her curly ponytail nervously as she tried to calm herself.

Quicker than she'd expected, she reached the school and was happy to find the door opened, guarded by a single Death Eater. _Avery_ , she thought, recognizing the older man. She moved faster, her adrenaline pumping as she reached the stairs and headed up to the Headmaster's office. She was surprised that no one was watching the entrance.

"Lemon drop," she muttered hastily to the gargoyle, hoping that by some miracle that was still the password. Instead of letting her pass, the statue stayed eerily still.

"Sod it all…Mudblood?" Nothing.

"Pureblood." Still nothing. _For Merlin's sake_ , she thought, before another phrase bounced into her mind.

"Magic is might," she breathed, smiling inwardly as the gargoyle moved aside, revealing a spiral staircase behind it..

She wasted no time locating the Sorting Hat. Hermione had a theory; if it had worked for Harry than surely it should work for her. Afterall, she was a Gryffindor and she was in a time of need. Swallowing her doubts, she reached into the hat with as much confidence as she could muster and…

Pulled out the gleaming sword of Godric Gryffindor, the hilt encrusted with sparkling gems.

Allowing a brief feeling of triumph at her success, she hastily thrust the sword in her charmed bag and made to leave the Headmaster's office. _One thing down_ , she thought walking quickly as she made to pull out her cloak, _and two to go!_

Only just getting the cloak spread haphazardly around her, Hermione flew into the wall as a _Stupefy_ went crashing into her. Hermione sat slumped against it, stunned, watching with glazed eyes as Vincent Crabbe made his way towards her. Fighting the effects of the stunning curse, she allowed what little energy she possessed to thrust the invisibility cloak back into her bag.

"Well, well, look what we have here," Crabbe leered at her. "You've done me a great service wandering into my clutches like this. The witches here, well not like you can even be called that, are a little worn out so to speak."

At his words, Hermione summoned a bit of strength to get up and _run_. She didn't get very far however, as she felt another curse knock her squarely in the back. She was hit with a sudden onset of haziness and… _calm_. Her brain grew foggy as she listened to the voice talking; it was the only solid thing in a sea of fogginess.

"Good girl, Granger," the voice crooned. "Now, walk this way. Good, just like that. Keep going, everything will be alright." Hermione watched her feet moving with purpose in a detached sort of way as she followed the guidance she was being given. She had already gone up several flights of stairs and around a corridor when a nagging voice cut through her comforting mist. _It's the_ Imperius, the voice called frantically. _Resist it, break it!_

By the time the voice penetrated through her numbing haze, Hermione found herself already being pushed through another entry way.

"Draconian," Crabbe murmured.

 _Draconian_ , she thought in alarm, not understanding why she'd be so alarmed.

"Theo," Crabbe called. "Look what I've apprehended. It's Potter's Mudblood. Imagine my surprise when I found the Headmaster's office opened, and this little trollup sneaking out. I'm going to turn her into the Dark Lord, won't he be pleased?"

Hermione couldn't see Nott's face, but there was a brief pause before he answered, and his words set her on fire. "Don't you think we should have a bit of fun with her first before we turn her in? You know _he'd_ want us to."

Crabbe hesitated for a moment as he strengthened the curse holding Hermione at bay. "Yeah," he agreed, his voice raspy from the power he was sending to his _Imperius_. "The girls here are all used up or they're escaping, though I don't see how that's possible, three left just today."

"You don't say," Not called bored.

"Yes," Crabbe rambled on. "Madam Lestrange is not happy, though I'd wager when she sees Potter's Mudblood it should put her in better spirits. Let her finish what she started, if you know what I mean."

"I'm sure you're right," Nott said making his way around so he was facing Hermione. In the midst of her internal struggle with Crabbe's curse, she could not believe how Nott had changed since last seeing him. He was undoubtedly a man and with a cold steel in his eyes that told her, he'd done this sort of thing before and would have no trouble doing it again. "Let's keep her, just for a bit. It'd be better to turn her over a bit more… _submissive_ anyway."

At this, Hermione successfully broke the effects of Crabbe's curse and started fighting tooth and nail to break the stronger wizard's grip. Crabbe was caught between trying to recast his curse and restraining her when Hermione heard a voice that instantly chilled her.

"Granger?" came the surprised question. Hermione froze as she turned to face her nemesis, the betrayer that caused the school to be overrun with Death Eaters in the first place, the cowardly man that stood idly by as her classmates were being tortured and killed—Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," she spat, her voice husky from disuse. Hermione had to catch her breath as she took in Draco Malfoy—there was no question he had grown as well. Like Nott, he cut a striking figure in his finely tailored suit. And his face…his face, Hermione was hit with a sudden onslaught of feelings when she looked at his face. There were so many and so much at once, Hermione could not distinguish one from another and quickly became overwhelmed. She chose one feeling above them all to grasp onto, the strongest of all, _hate_.

If Malfoy was surprised to see her at first, he quickly schooled his features and there was only haughtiness left to grace his aristocratic face.

"Look what I've caught," Crabbe called with glee. "Imagine how much favor he will bestow on me when I'm the one that turns in the Mudblood!"

"You've done well," Malfoy allowed. Hermione redoubled her fighting efforts, arching her chest up then wrenching it back in an effort to break his hold on her, yet her actions only seemed to incite Crabbe more. "But you've hardly restrained her just yet, have you?"

"Can we try her out," Crabbe went on eagerly, ignoring Malfoy's concerns. "Before we turn her in? I-I'd like to have her. She's a Mudblood yes, but isn't it her place to service us Purebloods?" He sounded like he was talking himself into the horrendous idea more than the others.

Something dark and… _possessive_ passed through Malfoy's gaze. Recovering quickly, he stalked over to them in a decidedly predatory sort of way. Reaching up to grab her chin, Hermione tried to wrench away but found she was helpless to break from his grasp and realized that he had cast some kind of spell on her, maybe the _Imperius_ , though her mind didn't seem fuzzy, and she couldn't move an inch.

"Of course we can," Malfoy nearly purred. "We can all take turns fucking her, won't we Theo."

"Yes," he answered gutturally and then turned to convince Crabbe who was raking his eyes over Hermione's now restrained form greedily. "No one will know, and they would not mind if we did, so long as we turn her in afterwards."

Hermione felt panic shoot through her body, but she could not become tense as the unknown curse Malfoy had cast only allowed for her to be loose and relaxed despite the fact that she couldn't move. Her heart was moving though—her heart rate was picking up erratically, actually. She felt three pairs of hungry eyes on her, and felt like a doe caught by hunters. She was captured now, and these wizards meant to do horrible things to her, brutal, cruel things to her. Yet, she still could not submit to defeat, the fight only grow inside her.

Malfoy was grazing her cheek with his hand and she realized in horror he was wiping a tear with it. As vicious as his words had been, his touch was surprisingly gentle—as if he hoped for it to be comforting. She could not understand it, and wanted nothing more than to wrench away.

"Crabbe," Malfoy called calmly. "Don't you think Goyle would want to join us? Afterall, he deserves to help sully the Mudblood too. He no doubt is the reason she made it this far, guarding the Willow and all."

"Yeah, I guess he wouldn't want to be left out of all the fun," Crabbe began hesitantly.

"We won't start without you," Theo assured him. "Besides, Draco has her under control."

Crabbe paused again for a moment, before seeming to come to a decision. "Alright little Mudblood," Crabbe muttered darkly. "But you'd better be ready for me when I get back." A whimper escaped her despite all the restricting spells she was under. "You are lucky you know," he continued seriously. "Lucky you fell into our hands—Draco and Theo always make sure the girls enjoy it, at least at first."

Hermione thought she was going to be sick but then registered the way Malfoy winced at this and she became confused all over again.

"I'll be back," Crabbe said turning to leave. Malfoy gave Nott a quick nod and all of the sudden; Nott turned around quickly and stunned the retreating Crabbe. Hermione watched in detached horror as Nott sauntered up to Crabbe and put his wand up to his temple before casting an _Obliviate_. Crabbe's eyes went from wild rage to glassy acceptance. Within minutes, Nott had Crabbe walking briskly out of the Head's Common Room and once he was satisfied Crabbe was leaving for good, turned to face Draco and Hermione once again. Immediately, Malfoy lifted the spell off Hermione's person.

She wrenched away forcefully then and made to grab for her wand.

"Looking for this, princess?" Malfoy called as he held up her wand for her inspection.

"Don't call me that, _don't ever-the-fuck_ call me _that_!" Hermione yelled enraged. She stepped back with a gasp as she tried to formulate a plan, wondering how she could escape the surprisingly competent wizards who had demonstrated much of their skills in front of her tonight. "What was that about, huh?" she stalled, nodding to where Crabbe had left in a daze earlier. "Saving me all for yourselves, then?"

"Don't be a fool Granger," Malfoy admonished and Hermione did not know why that simple statement sent her into a whirlwind of confusion. "We aren't going to hurt you." His gaze turned serious and… _concerned_. Briefly she looked over to Theo who gave her an apologetic smile.

"I-I don't understand," she managed as she slumped down into a sitting position. Malfoy began approaching her slowly and Nott sat down as well, facing her. "You both said-,"

"Acting," Malfoy said and Hermione flinched as he made to sit down next to her. "Only for your protection."

"But he said, he said you'd done it before. To other girls."

"We can't get into that now," Nott said. "And we aren't hurting you."

"But why not?" She asked unsure. "We're enemies. I don't believe you, it has to be some trick."

"The girls Crabbe mentioned that escaped, the Patel twins and the she-Weasel," Malfoy reminded her. "Who do you think orchestrated that?"

"You?" Hermione asked not bothering to hide her doubt yet secretly hoping Ginny was truly safe.

"Well more like Daphne and Blaise," he answered. "But, we are on the same team."

"Speaking of which," Malfoy said to Nott. "You'd better go summon them; we are going to have to leave sooner rather than later."

Nott nodded as he hastened to comply with Malfoy's wishes.

She sat silently for a moment before posing a question that had been bothering her, "You can't expect me to believe you actually care?"

There was something unreadable in Malfoy's eyes and it put her off kilter. "Of course not Granger," he answered harshly. "You're simply my ticket in, well that and this." He pulled a shining object from his coat pocket.

"The diadem," she cried. "Give it here, Malfoy!"

"But then what bargaining chip would I have?"

"What do you need a 'bargaining chip' for?" she asked curious.

"I've been communicating with Shacklebolt for weeks, Granger," he enlightened her. "I mean to defect. Myself, Theo, Blaise, and Daphne."

"I don't trust you," she replied promptly.

"Of course you don't," he agreed. "That's why I will hand this over to you, this and your wand, in a gesture of good faith—on one condition."

"What condition is that?" She asked skeptically.

"You take us with you back to Headquarters—you let us defect. We don't want…we _can't_ live this life anymore. We've been sneaking students out, we can take more tonight; just honor our agreement with Shacklebolt."

"I don't trust you," she reiterated, her face flooded with doubt.

"Granger," he said, almost pleadingly so. "Don't tell me you didn't know—that Shacklebot didn't tell…For Salazar's sake, don't tell me you've come here against orders!" Malfoy ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. Hermione hadn't seen him let his control slip like this since probably Fourth Year and was momentarily befuddled at the site of it. Finally, Malfoy seemed to have regained some semblance of control. "You can't ruin this for all of us. Daphne, Blaise, Theo…they can't – _we can't_ survive like this anymore."

"I knew he was talking to a defector," she admitted. "But it couldn't have been _you_."

Malfoy chuckled at this, much to her disapproval. "Well I'll lay it all out for you then, Granger," Malfoy declared passionately and it was all Hermione could do to hold his intense gaze. "Neville and Dean are sequestered in a classroom, Slughorn and McGonagall are not far, they are the biggest troublemakers; we can grab them with us too. I know the Weasel has been hit with a dark curse, one of Voldemort's own inventions, I can teach you all the counter-curse, as well as counter spells to other curses the Death Eaters use. I've got the one horcrux that I am willing to hand over to you now. Besides that, I know where the cup is. If we bring all this to the table, Kingsley assured us the Order would be accepting, and it's not like you can be too picky. What are there, like eight of you left?"

Hermione's mind worked a mile a minute as she tried to digest this information. _It's too good to be true, isn't it_ , she wondered. How can she go from the threat of being raped one moment to being offered the world on a silver platter the next?

"You know the counter curse?" Hermione questioned, tempted at the thought of finally reversing Ron's dark curse.

"Of course that would be the most tempting part of this for you," he mumbled. Then taking a deep breath, continued, "I know it will take all this just to get in," Malfoy went on louder. "The only reason we waited is because we were trying to find something."

"What's that?"

"The sword, but I am no closer to locating it than I was before," he murmured more to himself than to her.

Hermione eyed him carefully, registering sincerity in his eyes. _Then again, he did seem quite sincere about sharing me with Crabbe and Nott earlier, didn't he?_ She thought with a cringe. Yet, his actions since then…

Coming to a decision, Hermione reached into her bag and grabbed the hilt of Godric Gryffindor's sword to show him. Malfoy's eyes widened in shock at the sight of it and he looked so overjoyed she feared he may hug her. Standing up quickly, Hermione made to distance herself from him. Malfoy quickly concealed his feelings with a face of indifference once more and got up as well.

"Very well," Hermione conceded. "I will allow you to turn in the diadem, _if_ you do all you say you will tonight. But let's get one thing straight Malfoy—I hate you, truly I do. Don't ever make the mistake of thinking I don't."

At this, Malfoy smirked but there was no mirth in his eyes. "As you should, princess."

**000**


	3. Part 2, Section 2

**000**

**Hogwarts April 1998**

_I can see that you're a glutton for punishment, but that's about it._

Her words.

Spoken to him so very long ago.

How very true they were, even now.

For watching Hermione now as she hastily pulled on her sweater over her form fitting Muggle clothes…it was nearly too much. Draco was completely unprepared for the site of her after being deprived of it for two years. Time had been favorable to her, gone was the skinny girlish figure. Now she boasted slight, womanly curves easy to make out in the Muggle jeans and shirt. He had to suppress a smirk at the site of her boots, what did Muggles call them? _Oh yes, combat boots. So undoubtedly Granger_. She clearly came to the school prepared for a fight.

As much as she had grown, he did not appreciate the sharpness in her eyes. What had happened to the Granger who was so hopelessly optimistic all the bloody time? Who believed in good in everyone and was quick to offer her trust and friendship? _You've become quite the Slytherin, haven't you Granger?_ Whenever she looked Draco's way, she would evaluate him with a shrewd, cool assessment. So different from the Granger he'd last seen. Those cold, brown eyes had been alive with heat; depthless, churning, caramel. Not anymore, she expressed her hate—made it perfectly clear, actually.

_I can see that you're a glutton for punishment, but that's about it._

How he longed to fall to his knees before her, beg for forgiveness, share his memories… _get it all back_.

But, no.

He'd made his decision. It was for the best. He didn't deserve her and she deserved far better than him. One day, after this bloody war was over, Granger would find happiness, she'd find love…with someone deserving.

"When are your friends getting here?" Hermione asked in apparent annoyance, interrupting his silent musings. "Nott left to retrieve them an hour ago."

"Am I boring you already, Granger?" Draco asked in a lackluster tone.

She fixed him with a scathing look. "Don't start, Malfoy," she said her tone a warning.

At that moment, Nott burst back in to the Head's Common Room.

"Draco," he started. "I couldn't find them for the longest…but I sent my Patronus and Blaise sent his back. They were down _there_."

"Really?" Draco frowned. "So they were able to get in?"

Get in where?" Hermione interrupted. "And who's Patronus? Death Eaters can't cast a Patronus."

Both men ignored her. "Blaise's been summoned so him and Daphs are taking the Shrieking Shack exit, figuring it will be easy to stun Goyle," Blaise informed him.

"You can't send a Patronus," Hermione reiterated confidently.

"That's the exit we'll take, then," Draco decided. "We'll head for the Willow."

"Finally," Hermione breathed taking out the Vanishing Cloak. She looked at them expectantly. "Well, aren't you going to cast a Disillusionment Charm?"

"Don't you think, Granger," Draco started hesitantly. "We should go under the cloak with you? That's Potter's isn't it? Undetectable. _If_ you don't make any sounds while you're under it."

"There isn't room for you under here," she snapped. "A Disillusionment Charm will do just fine."

"We're trained to detect them, Granger," Nott informed her. "The quickest and safest way out of here is under that cloak, with you."

She swallowed, steeling her features.

"Don't tell me the Courageous Gryffindor Princess is afraid of having her space invaded," Draco taunted.

"What the fuck, Malfoy," she snarled simultaneously drawing her wand. "How many times must I tell you not to bloody call me that?" Draco felt a rush of adrenaline as her wand pointed perilously towards his throat. _Yes, this is what I need._

"Alright, alright," Nott said stepping between them. "We don't have long before we're to report for duty. It's time we get out of here before they notice we're missing. Put away your wand, Granger."

She hesitated for only a moment. "Fine," She agreed. "Let's just leave already."

Draco and Theo hurried over to Hermione's side as she lifted the Vanishing Cloak to spread haphazardly over them. They had to squeeze together tightly. It may have been a comfortable fit with Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they were children but now the fit was _snug_. Draco found himself right up against her.

Her hair brushed up against his face…so bloody _delicious_.

It was borderline intoxicating.

He forgot where he was for a moment. Memories of times long ago, when his fingers scraped over her scalp, twining in that wild mane of hair that still smelled like the apple shampoo she used…He couldn't help it; he leaned in, and took a deep inhale.

Instantaneously Hermione whipped around, "What the bloody hell, Malfoy?"

"It's a tight squeeze under here," he hissed. "Look, we all need to hold on to each other lest we trip each other."

"You're not going to touch me," Hermione vowed, pointing a finger in his chest.

"Come on," Draco chided. "Swallow your insufferable Gryffindor pride for a moment just long enough for us to get out of here." He placed his hands on her hips.

She of course, wrenched away. "Not there," she turned to him in alarm, her eyes widening.

"Would you rather a hold you by that bush you call hair?" Draco snapped. She swallowed, hopefully realizing how silly she was being. "Now turn around, Granger. It's time to get going." He grabbed her roughly by the hips now, his grip like a vice around her. Theo put a hand on each of their shoulders and they began moving in unison.

Draco got another whiff of hair as her ponytail brushed his face and he suppressed a groan. _Fuck, I'm getting hard_. His eyes had darkened and he could hardly focus on the task before him. _It's been too bloody long_ , he lamented as he tried to suppress a sob. _Sodding hell, just focus on the task before you!_ Theo shot him a look, conveying much in his eyes and Draco swallowed audibly, attempting to shudder his feelings. _She isn't yours, never will be, just move the fuck on already._

Feeling cold and desolate, he was able to steel his features and become aware of their surroundings once more. They moved closely together under the cloak to maneuver around Avery, who was guarding the entrance. Once outside in the cool, night air, Draco felt he could breathe again. Without her scent _,_ that scent so intrinsically Granger.

They made their way with surprising ease, working together in fluid movements. They reached the Whomping Willow in no time. They stayed under the cloak until they reached just inside of the entrance, before Hermione abruptly threw off the cloak, jumping a good three feet away from them. Draco backed up as well, seeking much needed space.

Adapting a face of indifference, gesturing with his hand, he said, "Shall we?"

The three made their way quietly and gracefully through the maze of the Willow, wands drawn and lit. Absently, Draco thought what a good team they made. Theo was his right hand man, yes, but if Draco had to choose a third—it would be Hermione. As long as she could get over the urge to act first, think later.

They reached the Shrieking Shack and gripped their wands at the sound of voices. The first thing they saw was a stunned Goyle. Then quickly, Daphne and Blaise came into view.

"Draco," Daphne breathed reaching to give him a tight embrace. Draco hugged her back fiercely; relieved they'd made it out. She broke away to hug Theo and Draco gripped hands with Blaise. Hermione stepped back awkwardly watching the friends that were clearly pleased to find each other whole and in one piece. She was unnaturally quiet as she gave them their space.

"What happened?" Draco asked the two.

"Daphs was amazing," Blaise praised. "We both tried the password. Just one simple word… _open_ in Parsaltongue. But Daphne was the one to get it to finally work."

Daphne preened under the smiles the men bestowed on her.

"I don't get it," Hermione interrupted. "What did you need to use Pars-," But she halted herself, seeming to come to the correct conclusion on her own. "You don't mean… _the Chamber_?"

Instead of answering, Daphne reached in the bag slumped around her shoulder and pulled out…a basilisk fang.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hermione asked, clearly impressed.

"Now we have two horcrux weapons," Theo grinned triumphantly.

"A much more productive night then you lot had all year, huh Granger?" Draco teased.

Hermione frowned at the implication but was unable to deny what a success the reformed Death Eaters had at the school.

"Where's Neville and the teachers?" Hermione asked.

"They're in here," Blaise informed her, motioning to the next room. "Longbottom, Thomas, Sluggy, and McGonnagal. The four of them, they've been through a lot, it was hard to get them this far."

"They'll need a while to recover," Daphne said somberly. "Thomas and Slughorn could walk but McGonnagal and Longbottom we'll need to sidealong with."

Hermione peered in the other room where she saw four forms resting. "I can't believe you actually managed to get them," she said disbelievingly.

"We've helped lots of people escape, Granger," Daphne replied hotly.

"What have you been doing, all this time?" asked Blaise.

"I-I did get one weapon," she pointed out defensively.

"Wait, there's another one?" Daphne asked. "Another weapon? Theo did say there were two now, what's the other?"

"Granger got the sword," Nott said helpfully.

"You might have sent your Patronus and let us know," Blaise said.

"Yeah," agreed Daphne. "You've no idea how filthy it is down there. Not to mention we could have just got the escapees out sooner."

"You, you can't produce a Patronus," Hermione said again, doubt written all over her face.

"Can't we?" Blaise smirked. Simultaneously Blaise and Daphne waved their wand shouting, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Immediately a white, whispy sea bird flew out of Daphne's wand and a panther came out of Blaise's. They both looked to Hermione proudly as their patronus animals played around their feet.

"Draco taught us," Daphne informed her. "He's taught us a lot," she added.

"But who's taught you?" Hermione asked Draco rudely. "I don't see very many light wizards hanging that you could have learned from."

"A friend taught me, Granger," Draco said softly. Daphne, Blaise, and Theo exchanged sympathetic glances before looking away.

The tension was apparently too much for Hermione. "Oh, well I can't imagine what your happy thought would be," she said contemptuously.

_Your face when I bring you to bliss._

"Never mind that," Draco said, his voice falling an octave. "We've done our part, Granger, now are you going to take us to Headquarters or not?"

Hermione swallowed, a muscle twitching by her eye. "Alright," she conceded. "I suppose you've done all you said so far. Nott, you go with Professor McGonnagal and Zabini, you grab Dean. We Apparate to Diagon Alley first, then I'll take you to Headquarters."

The friends shared encouraging looks with each other—they would finally get out of this nightmare.

They all looked to Draco, their leader, expectantly. "Lead the way, Granger."

**000**

It took longer than she'd expected to get their group back to 12 Grimmauld Place. The task was much more difficult with the wounded in tow. Not to mention Slughorn was hardly in a position to Apparate unassisted so Malfoy graciously took his former Head of House under his wing. If she'd known what was in store for her, she doubted she would have come at all, Gryffindor courage be damned.

They were met by Shacklebolt who stood flanked by Arthur and an irate Molly Weasley. "You gave us all quite a scare, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley lectured. "Have you no consideration? We've all been worried sick about you, Ron and Harry most of all."

"It's a good thing I left, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said defensively. "This trip has been more of a success than two years of searching."

"It's true," Malfoy came to her defense and Hermione bristled. "If Granger had not extracted us when she did, I doubt we would have been able to keep Longbottom and Thomas alive much longer."

"I do not want to hear from you," Mrs. Weasley snapped and Hermione had to wonder at this side of her, usually she was keen on giving people the benefit of the doubt. "You haven't even been vetted yet. We have no idea what your intentions are. For all we know Hermione could have compromised us all and you've been sent here to spy."

"Molly," said a weakened Minerva, leaning heavily on Nott for support. "Give the boy a chance. Him in the others have kept us alive this far. He has my trust." Mrs. Weasley clenched her mouth shut and retreated back at the older witch's reprieve.

"Well he doesn't have mine," Shacklebolt started. "At least not yet. Molly's right. They need to be vetted. This was all very spontaneous and it's left to be determined if Miss Granger made an error in her haste, or if this is a happy mistake." Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"You can Legilimens me, sir," Malfoy offered. "Once you see what's in my head…I'm confident you'll be sure about my intentions."

"As you've said before," Shacklebolt nodded. "Come then, I will see you first." He motioned Malfoy to follow him.

Upon Shacklebolt's departure, Hermione turned around to see to the wounded. "Are we still using the spare bedroom for a treatment area?" She asked Molly.

"Yes let's get them over there. You lot," she motioned to the newcomers. "Help us bring them up the stairs."

The three whipped out their wands to levitate the injured up the stairs. _Why didn't I think of that?_ Hermione followed quickly, offering Dean her shoulder to lean on as they made their way upstairs.

"Nice to see you, love," Dean muttered, smiling slightly.

"I'm glad you're alright," She responded. Then hesitantly she asked, "What about Neville? He looks like he's been through the ringer."

"The most vocal, he was," Dean answered. "Don't know how he survived this long. If it wasn't for Malfoy and the others…well, we'd likely be adding to the ghost population at Hogwarts." She nodded gravely. It was difficult to rectify Malfoy and his friends as saviors and she wondered if she'd ever be able to think of them that way.

With the help of Fleur who had taken up the position of Healer for the Order, they soon got Neville and McGonnagal situated and Fleur began seeing to them immediately.

"We're running low on space," Molly explained. "We'll have to put the others in you and Fleur's room, love."

"Alright," Hermione agreed. "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Ginny was here-," Molly started.

"Something you can thank Zabini and Greengrass for," Hermione interrupted though she was relieved Ginny made it back safely.

"Yes, well that remains to be proved, anyhow-," Molly was cut off again.

"Don't tell me they went looking for me," Hermione said worriedly.

"No, no," Molly said dismissively. "They went to Godric's Hallow, to look for clues, you know."

Hermione felt a flicker of hurt but hurried to steel herself. She shouldn't have expected them to run off looking for her, but still…At the very least, she couldn't understand why, all the sudden, they were so quick to leave on a mission without her.

Nott, who was helping Slughorn to rest on the settee, froze in his actions for a moment before clenching his jaw and resuming the task at hand. Hermione furrowed her brow. _Is he going to run and report back to Malfoy how even my own friends take off without me?_

"At least they told us where they were going," Molly sighed. "You really shouldn't have run off like that."

"Yes but they're not going to find anything there. Besides how can Ron go on any mission in the state he's in? He should've waited, at least for us to get here," she motioned to Zabini and Nott. " _They_ know the counter-curse."

Molly fixed her with a look of disapproval. "Why don't you go downstairs and wait for Kingsley to call you," she suggested. "We have it from here."

Rolling her eyes inwardly, she headed for the stairs. She was starting to feel an odd kinship towards the three outcasts she'd spent the last few hours with. She plopped down on the chair and Greengrass sat down daintily on the couch in front of her. Zabini came to wait in the chair to her right. Absently, she noticed how Nott sat down next to Greengrass and put a comforting arm around her. Hermione felt a flicker of jealousy surge in her at the blatant show of friendship and even protectiveness. _No one's ever there to protect me,_ she thought snidely _, not like I need it, though_. The jealousy quickly turned to guilt however; as she recalled the way they were received by the Order.

She supposed she could understand the elder Order member's reluctance to trust the newcomers immediately but Merlin—they better get an apology after this. Malfoy and she had brought competent witches and wizards to add to their ranks; at least once they were all healed, not to mention a horcrux and weapons to destroy the horcruxes with.

At that moment, she heard a sound like an explosion reverberate through the house and the living room shook precariously in response. Hermione and the others stood abruptly to their feet. Soon, a visibly shaken Malfoy exited the kitchen with Shacklebolt guiding him out, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What was that?" Asked Hermione immediately.

"Horcrux," Malfoy responded hoarsely. Hermione froze in her movements, had Shacklebolt made Malfoy destroy the horcrux to prove his loyalty?

"Come, Miss Granger," Shacklebolt called. She hastened to comply with the senior Order member's demands.

Once they reached the kitchen, Hermione sat down nervously. "Malfoy," she started to say.

He interrupted, "Has proven his loyalty."

"Really?" Hermione asked. She was expecting it yet at the same time was a little surprised at his quick acceptance. "I-I thought you were right…to be hesitant. It was never my intention to bring spies to the Order."

He fixed her with a peculiar look. "Of course not Miss Granger," he said graciously. "But his memories…coupled with his actions and our previous correspondence…let's just say I'm adequately assured."

She swallowed audibly, curious what was in Malfoy's head that made Shacklebolt such a believer.

"Well, I really do hope you can forgive my rash actions-."

"You went against a direct order," he chided. "And yet…sometimes great risk brings great reward. It's impossible to ignore what a fortunate turn of events this day has brought, all thanks to your actions."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Even so," he continued. "We're still in a dangerous position. Death Eater camps are springing up everywhere. They recruit to their ranks far faster than we do…fear is unfortunately, a great motivator." She nodded solemnly. "Still, our space is limited. As you know, George and Fred have been tasked with establishing more camps for the Order. Grimmauld Place is still Headquarters but now we've added Shell Cottage and Forest Grotto."

"Forest Grotto?"

"Yes," Shacklebolt confirmed. "Located just inside of Marlogue Wood."

"An Irish forest?"

"That's right, and easy to get to by Apparation. With these new recruits, I'd like you to take them there. Set up the camp and await orders. I'd like Forest Grotto to be our supply base."

"But I thought You-Know-Who had that area on lock down," she said, twirling her finger nervously around her ponytail. "How did Fred and George build a camp there? And how will we keep it hidden?"

"We have already performed the Fidelus charm and you are the Secret Keeper," Shacklebolt answered. "I'll give you the coordinates and you'll be able to get the new recruits adjusted." Hermione nodded eagerly, excited to be given a mission. "Miss Granger, it is important that you follow orders this time—I won't have dissention in the Order."

"Alright, you have my word."

"I'm placing you and Malfoy in charge; he already has the respect of his peers so it only makes sense to keep him as their leader. You must learn to work cohesively with him."

"What about Harry…and Ron?"

"The mission is short-term for now; you both are merely reinforcing the base. Once Harry and the Weasleys get back, we'll strategize our next move."

"Okay," Hermione nodded. "I won't disappoint you."

"I'm sure you won't."

**000**

Trudging quickly through the woods, Hermione let her wand lead her as she followed the coordinates Shacklebolt had provided. The others followed stealthily behind.

"Did Shacklebolt say when Potter and the Weasel would be joining us?" Asked Malfoy.

"He didn't say," Hermione muttered distractedly.

"They're gallivanting off on their own mission," Nott provided helpfully.

Malfoy frowned, "Without Granger? How will they survive it? I suppose they went running off to find you, then."

"No, actually," she countered. "They're on their own mission."

Malfoy's frown deepened and a flicker of annoyance passed through his silver eyes, "They…didn't try to _look_ for you?"

Whirling on him, Hermione answered hotly, "No Malfoy," she spat. "And don't try to rub it in—there's nothing _to_ rub in. We're all adults and must do what we can to help in this war. Besides, I don't need _protection_."

"Easy Granger," Malfoy said, putting his hands up in surrender. "Just trying to make conversation."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable whenever she had to meet Malfoy's gaze, Hermione backed off and began to puzzle over the coordinates of the base once more.

"I hope we find it soon," Greengrass sighed. "I need to rest."

"Especially after the grilling session with Shacklebolt," Zabini agreed.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to our professors, much less Thomas and Longbottom," Hermione said despairingly.

"Cheer up, Granger," said Nott. "They're recovering."

Malfoy piped in, "You'll see them again."

Ignoring the encouragement, Hermione began massaging her temples. "I don't understand it," she muttered. "It's supposed to be right here—where we're standing. But there's nothing."

"Hm," said Nott. "Didn't Kingsley give you a password?"

"It's just a wand movement," Hermione said, demonstrating the motion. "See? Perhaps I have the coordinates wrong."

"Are you standing exactly where you're supposed to?" Zabini questioned.

"Yes, see?" She did the wand motion again; it glowed making the Runic symbol of _Yr_.

"That's the Rune for flexibility, darkness…nightmares," Malfoy observes, his voice haunting.

"Also for the Yew tree," Nott murmured excitedly.

Greengrass pointed towards a towering tree. "That's a Yew tree. Try it there, Granger."

Hesitantly, Hermione made her way over to the large Yew and flicked her wand in the familiar motion once more. This time, the tree stretched and _moved_. The Runic symbol _Yr_ , previously hidden, now glowed proudly. Hermione reached to touch it tentatively. She heard Greengrass yelp and turned to see Nott hurrying to help her off the ground, the ground that was now opening up to reveal a dark tunnel in the small hill just created.

They ventured tentatively into the earth-made structure and slipped immediately on their arses as they slid down to the ground far beneath them. Once they hit the earth floor, Hermione looked up to see the entrance sealing once more, encasing them in darkness.

" _Lumos_ ," Malfoy said and the others hurried to follow suite as they lit their wands in unison. She saw what looked like furniture in the shadows and a torch sticking out from the wall. Quickly, she cast blue-ball flames and a warm light flooded the sconces in the room.

The room was quite large and comfortable looking. There were lush couches and chairs as well as a fireplace in the middle of the room. There was another fireplace by what Hermione assumed was the kitchen. Roots stuck out from the dirt wall where there weren't cupboards lining them. She saw a stone hearth and tables and chairs. Away from the living area were presumably other rooms sequestered off by wooden doors.

Zabini and Nott began running to the nearest door to peer inside.

"This one's my room," Nott called.

"You likely have to share," Greengrass chided.

"Alright, pet—I'll share with you," Nott teased. She smirked in response.

"This one's a pantry," Zabini called. "There's loads of food in here."

Hermione opened the door of another room. It was a cozy bedroom with a couch and two beds stacked on top of each other. She hardly noticed Malfoy by her side as he surveyed the living quarters as well. "The Weasley twins are bloody brilliant," he said impressed. Hermione had to agree.

**000**

The group spent the first day setting up wards and exploring the base. Draco found Hermione worked surprisingly well beside them and hardly voiced any disagreement. She seemed impressed at Theo's Runic knowledge and Blaise's understanding of wards. She and Daphne took ownership of preparing the first meal of Shepherd's pie and a fruit medley. Hermione had even rolled her eyes in amusement when Draco grumbled about missing his house elf.

Malfoy had been pleased with the library, though the book selection did leave something to be desired. Daphne had squealed in delight when she'd discovered the hot springs sequestered off in another area, not quite a room as the hot pool surrounded by limestone trickled off into an underground river through a low cave. _It's as nice as the Prefects bathroom, in its own way,_ he thought eyeing the natural pool appreciatively.

"That's six rooms not including the hot springs, lavatory, pantry, or storage room," Blaise tallied.

"Plus there are a lot of beds," Granger pointed out, noticeably more comfortable around them. "When others do come, we'll be able to sleep them comfortably. Though I suppose we can have our own beds for now."

"That's very gracious of you, Granger," Theo said teasingly.

She didn't dignify him with an answer. "Greengrass and I have been slaving away all evening," she started.

"Yeah," Daphne confirmed. "We've been figuring this kitchen out all night."

"It smells good enough," Blaise commented as they all took their seats.

"Hopefully it tastes even better," said Hermione.

They all fell into a comfortable silence as they eagerly dug into the food. Theo was the first to break it.

"Did you notice how close we are to that Death Eater camp?" He asked.

"Too close," Draco replied.

"I didn't see any," Hermione said, furrowing her brow. "How can you tell?"

"Our marks," Daphne explained. "They burn when we're near… _others_."

Hermione swallowed, "That can be useful." Draco grimaced. "So what have you all been doing the past two years, at the school," she clarified.

"Living a double life, pretty much," Blaise answered.

Daphne spoke up, "We still took classes, but…"

"Different teachers," Theo informed her. "And the students and old professors that didn't conform to the new…rhetoric were often the victims."

"The things they made us do," Daphne choked up. "For Salazar's-sake, _my sister_."

"It's alright," Draco reassured her. "We all underwent it, a right of passage I suppose. It was regrettably…unavoidable."

Hermione looked like she wanted to probe further, the curious look on her face clear and pronounced but she seemed to think better of it and continued to eat quietly.

The group fell into a comfortable peace in the week that followed. Really, it was quite a surprise how effortlessly they fit together. Of course, Draco was a realist and knew the harmony could not last forever.

**000**

**May 1998, Forest Grotto**

Having already organized the library three times, Hermione was hard-pressed to find things to occupy her time. Despite the fact that she'd spent months with Ron and Harry doing nothing to further their position in the war, she found it unbearable to do the same with Malfoy and his friends.

Perhaps it had something to do with all the excitement and success they'd had earlier or maybe it was the fact that she had no doubts they could hold their own in a fight. It wasn't as if she did not have the same faith in Ron and Harry but the newcomers Death Eater past could be a huge benefit to the Order and Hermione wished they could put it to use instead of staying cooped up in their hideaway.

Fingering the next shirt in her pile, she was about to cast a _Scorgify_ and _Tergio_ when she instantly noticed a scent that halted her _._ _It's Malfoy's_ , but how she could recognize the trace inherently his was beyond her. _Well I suppose we have been in relatively close proximity the past week._ Yet had she really? It seemed to her that he had been doing his best to keep his distance from her—an easy thing to do in the large quarters. _Why is he keeping his distance,_ she thought affronted before catching herself _, actually_ — _why should I even care if he is_?

Hurriedly, she cast a spiteful _Scorgify_ and fixed the back of Malfoy's head with a contemptuous look. The blond didn't seem to notice, engrossed in his book as he was. She moved on to the next article of clothing, willing herself to forget about the odd scent that had assaulted her—bringing up feelings from a long forgotten dream…

"I play the winner," said Daphne to Zabini and Nott who were playing chess. "I'm done with my chores, but tell me Theo—have you done yours?"

"I don't think I need to when I'm rooming with such a competent, generous witch," Nott called back manipulatively. "You made my bed, right pet?"

Daphne rolled her eyes and came to sit by Hermione.

"Need some help?" she asked.

"I'm almost through," Hermione replied. "So Daphne, your sister's still at the school?" The boys froze in their actions but resumed what they were doing once Daphne spoke up.

"Yes," she answered. "She's a Third Year, so really…she hasn't known anything but how it is now."

"That's appalling," Hermione said empathetically. "Have you thought about grabbing her? I could help you, you know. If there's anyone there that doesn't want to be there we should get them out."

"That's just it, Granger. Astoria _does_ want to be there; at least she thinks she does."

"It doesn't help that Pans and Millie have taken her under their wing," Nott volunteered, looking up from his game. "They've become role models of sorts to the other girls."

"That's horrible," Hermione said, stopping completely in her motions. "Perhaps she just doesn't know any better."

"She wouldn't take help from me," Daphne said. "I caused her nothing but pain. In DADA, well there weren't a lot of students per say, they combined our classes."

"They made us practice spells on each other," Zabini explained.

"Dark spells," said Malfoy as he put down his book.

"When we did them on each other," Daphne started. "It was a mercy. It's still painful to be under the _Cruciatis_ but there are different degrees. You have to mean it, and well, you don't really mean it against your friends."

"Didn't they know you weren't giving the curse your all?" Hermione asked somberly.

"Acting, Granger," Malfoy smirked. "Haven't we proven what good actors we can be?"

"Yes well, Astoria, the silly bint, most certainly did not act," Daphne said tremulously. "She wanted all the Death Eaters to know what a failure I was and how weak my torture curse is."

"Ultimately, she had to go again," Nott explained, as he came by to comfort Daphne.

"And again," Malfoy clarified.

"Yes," Daphne agreed. "And let's just say Astoria was a stubborn one. She blacked out before she could admit the curse was getting to her."

"That's awful," Hermione said reaching a tentative hand and placing it on Daphne's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." She looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke up once more. "I do wish there was something we could do, it does seem like such a waste to simply sit here, idle."

"Granger," Malfoy said warningly. "You remember what Shacklebolt said."

"To stay put, I know, but still…"

"There is a Death Eater camp not far from here," Zabini pointed out. Malfoy shot him a look.

"There's likely prisoners held there who'd appreciate their freedom," Nott said knowingly.

Hermione smiled. "Not to mention it would be a critical waste not to put the knowledge of defected Death Eater's to use," she offered.

"You can't be serious," Malfoy responded but there was mischief in his eyes.

"No one need know it was us," Hermione argued. "We could just be…like phantoms in the night—dip in then dip out."

"I do so want to do _something_ , Draco," Daphne said appealing to their leader. "The need to fight is just… _consuming_."

"And if we should be caught or injured," Malfoy said, playing devil's advocate.

Nott guffawed at that," Draco, we've got the best team the Order's ever had. We've got smarts," he said motioning to Granger and Zabini, "Par none dueling ability," he motioned to Malfoy and Daphne. "Not to mention, beauty." He said gesturing to himself.

Hermione smirked at this but then turned back seriously to face Malfoy, "We _could_ get away with it."

"Why Granger," he said with mirth in his voice. "How very Slytherin of you."

"I'd say it's more Gryffindor," she reasoned. "Running headlong into danger and all. Of course that's if you Slytherins aren't scared."

Everyone turned to face Malfoy. He was grinning and his eyes were alight with… _fire_. Hermione found she quite liked the look.

"Granger," he said silkily. "I hope you're not averse to the _Avada_."

**000**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the next installment. I have the next chapter written and some of the one after that, so should be up soon! The action picks up and so does the Dramione. Thanks for the comments and kudos C:**


	4. Part 2, Section 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so-I'm kind of excited with this chapter. It was really fun to write and not at all forced like can sometimes happen. I'll be eager to see what you all think of it. At any rate, quick update right? And after working a grueling 55 hrs this past week. Hopefully I can keep the ball rolling!
> 
> Muse for this chapter-the song Carmen by Lana Del Rey. Especially the lyric
> 
> Lying to herself  
> 'cause her liquor's top shelf
> 
> ^^^Definitely Hermione in this chapter!
> 
> Thanks to all those who gave kudos and commented!
> 
> Happy reading!

** **

**000**

**Marlogue Wood**

"What's the damage?" Asked Draco as he laid Blaise down next to Nott. They couldn't make it to Forest Grotto with the two of them in such rough a condition.

Hermione kneeled down next to Blaise. "He's been hit with an unknown dark curse," she said after waving her wand over him in a diagnostic spell. "I'm not sure what the counterspell is."

"That's not unknown," Daphne said worriedly. "It's Professor Snape's spell. Draco, didn't he teach you the countercurse?"

Yet, Draco was already waving his wand over Blaise. " _Vulnera Sanetur_ ," he muttered. Instantly, the blood began seeping back into Blaise. Draco continued wielding the counterspell only half noticing as Hermione and Daphne made their way over to Theo.

"It looks like it's just a cutting hex," Daphne informed them as Hermione began reaching into her pocket.

She put little leaves into his mouth as she instructed him, "Chew them, Nott."

"Not unless you call me Theo," he mumbled in response. Hermione met Daphne's gaze and both girls smirked.

"Alright, _Theo_ ," she said. "Now chew the leaves."

"What is it?" Asked Malfoy as he continued tending to Blaise.

"Dittany. Chewing the leaves helps clot the blood giving us time to seal the wound. I guess Healing at Home with Herbs is not such a waste of a read after all," she snapped. Daphne looked at her bewildered at the abrupt change in her manner. Draco however, froze in his actions, his eyes turning molten silver as he fixed her with a questioning stare. Hermione looked fearful for a second and found it hard-pressed to meet either of their eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to snap. I just…it was a book I read before, that's all," she explained.

Draco nodded, but his heart race had sped up tremendously. He had erased that memory, he knew he had. It had been too dangerous…too intense a moment to let her keep. Hermione didn't seem to know why she said what she said, but just for a second…the righteous indignation was alive in her fiery gaze.

Daphne and Hermione worked all the while and soon, staved off Theo's wounds. Blaise was already coming to as well.

"Let's get back to the Grotto," Draco suggested. "They should be able to stand on their own now."

"I'm fine," Theo swore. "I have the best medi-witches looking after me."

The group Apparated just outside of Forest Grotto and soon, made it to the living room where they all slumped down on various chairs and couches.

"Well that was a close one," Blaise said, panting on the settee.

"But a success nonetheless," Hermione pointed out.

"Bloody brilliant to transfigure those masks for us, Granger," Theo praised. "No one knew what hit them."

"I'm just happy we freed those prisoners," Hermione said, resting her head against the head of the chair. "And took out a few Death Eaters while we were at it. Did you guys recognize any of them?"

"None," said Draco. "Apparently, there's been a lot of recruiting."

"International recruiting," Theo added.

"Do you think the prisoners found their way to safety?" Daphne asked worriedly. "We threw them the wands of the fallen Death Eaters and saw them Apparate away but still…I wish we'd taken them here, first."

"They could have compromised the base," Hermione said softly. "Besides, they were caught before; perhaps they've learned how to avoid it now."

"They're lucky they got a second chance," Draco said darkly. "The Death Eaters kept them alive for a reason—to get information. Hopefully they will be smart enough to stay hidden this time."

"There were only three of them," Blaise pointed out, voice raspy. "Bulgarian by the looks of it. They'll keep each other alive."

"I'd say this calls for a celebration," Daphne said brandishing a bottle of Fire Whiskey. "Freeing a few prisoners and taking out several Death Eaters is not an easy feat."

"Where'd you find that?" asked Hermione.

"Under Theo's bed actually," she answered.

"What?" Theo questioned in outrage. "That was there the whole time? "Could have made last week a lot bloody more interesting."

"Well, we have it now," Daphne said pointedly. "I think we should have a party of our own. The springs would be nice. Those waters have healing properties you know; I think we all need it."

Draco paled at the thought of it, it was not such a good idea to be in close quarters with Hermione—especially after he'd just wielded dark magic. _Dangerous,_ a voice in his head shouted, _selfish_! He pushed the feeling aside, his adrenaline was pumping too quickly to think clearly. "I love the smell of sulfur in the evening," he drawled.

"I'm down," Blaise said. "And I think you could all use a bath."

"You had me at Fire Whiskey," Theo winked.

"Of course it has to be Blishen's," Draco observed. "A very Weasley move. But I'd have thought Bill would have better taste."

"What do you say, Hermione?" asked Daphne, ignoring Draco's remark.

Hermione looked thoughtful before replying, "I say we'd better go find something to transfigure into bathing suits."

Grinning, Daphne ran off with Hermione and the guys watched them go.

Snatching up the bottle Daphne left on the small table, Draco popped it and took a swig.

"Aren't you going to wait for the girls, mate?" Blaise questioned.

"There's plenty," he said stiffly. "Now let's go. Get this over with."

"Cheer up, it's all in good fun," Theo called as he limped with the others towards the springs. Draco gave him a meaningful glance. "You don't have to, I mean…we'll keep it light."

"Do you think I can ever keep it light with _her_?" Draco muttered darkly. His friends knew about his past; Slytherins were much more observant than Hermione's Gryffindor friends were it seemed. They'd demanded an answer and he finally told them about the Obliviation. It was a topic of contention between them, but they did not mention it and he certainly _never_ brought it up.

They reached the steaming pool that reeked of sulfur and began pulling off their shirts before climbing into the hot waters. Instantly, Draco felt the effects of the healing waters. His tense muscles and bruises began to tingle. He sat down slowly, laying his head back on a rock feeling the water begin to put him in a relaxing state. Remembering he still had the bottle, he reached over to pass it to Theo. He took the bottle and took his own drink before passing it to Blaise.

"Save some for us," Daphne called.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two witches coming to the edge of the pool and taking their robes off to hang on the rocks. Draco's head popped up immediately as he tried not to look; there was too much in his eyes he'd rather Hermione not see. He clenched his jaw angrily while attempting to maintain a look of light relaxation. Daphne stepped in first and made her way over to sit by Theo who was on Draco's right.

"Scoot over," she instructed Theo. "Make some room for Hermione."

Draco swore inwardly, not happy Daphne was making her sit next to him. When he heard Hermione step into the pool, he looked up instinctively and immediately wished he hadn't. His gaze collided with hers and he knew she saw all that he was trying to conceal—even if she didn't know what it was.

She lost her footing and on impulse, Draco reached up to steady her. "Careful, Granger," he said stiltedly.

Her hand had dropped down to grip his wrist and he felt his breathing quicken. Quickly, she made to stand up straight, blinking a few times as he begrudgingly let his hand slip away.

_It was a moment…_

Their close proximity for a split second making him lose all conscious thought or reason. He had the wild notion she had felt it too.

Yet it made perfect sense.

It was Granger, and they were impossible but when they were connected—it always made perfect fucking sense.

"T-thanks," she said, her voice slightly tremulous, before making her way to sit next to Daphne. Draco tried not to let his gaze wonder over her alluring form, she wore a suit that was sensible but did little to conceal her enticing curves. He clenched his mouth tightly shut as he gritted his teeth in determination.

Daphne took a large swig of the Fire Whiskey before offering it to Hermione. She drank deeply to his surprise, probably not wanting to be shown up by the Slytherins, before passing the bottle his way.

"Malfoy?" she asked tentatively.

He reluctantly took the bottle, only hesitating briefly, fearing what he might taste before he finally took a drink. Immediately, his senses were assaulted by the taste— _her taste_.

Jasmine…apples.

Intrinsically fucking Hermione.

It was torturous, yet he took it anyway—ever the _glutton for punishment_ as she'd pointed out to him so long ago. He let the Fire Whiskey befuddle his mind and welcomed the numbness…the recklessness.

"So Granger," he drawled. "Missing your boyfriend?"

"Of course," she answered, fast—too fast. "Though I have to say, I wonder why they haven't paid us a visit yet."

"It's odd," Daphne agreed. "You'd think those Gryffindors would be rushing to your side by now."

"Its fine," Hermione replied quickly, even a bit defensively. "I'm not so childish that I'd expect everyone to abandon their missions only to come check on me. We are perfectly safe here, anyway."

"Still," Blaise said. "Not very clever of the Weasel."

"Not clever at all," Theo agreed. "You'd think he'd come here if not just to get healed, let alone check on his girl."

Draco cringed at the words "his girl." _Mine always mine!_ He thought. _No, never yours—she can't be yours._

"He probably doesn't know," The object of his affections pointed out. "We never did get to tell him, after all."

"Surely the Order's sent him a patronus," Blaise reasoned. "Salazar-knows they've sent enough our way."

"Don't be silly," Hermione scolded. "Only two." Blaise merely huffed in reply.

"Well," Daphne started passing the bottle once more. "I for one, can tell you that they're bloody wankers. I mean what kind of friends will just up and leave their best friend like that?"

Hermione swallowed but didn't say anything.

"Your just spoiled, Daphs," teased Theo. "Slytherins take care of their own—you have it good."

"They're still prats," Daphne vowed. "The lot of them."

"It's alright, really," Hermione promised. "Honestly I can't expect people to just drop everything. And I don't need anyone's protection."

"We'd drop everything to look for you, Hermione," Daphne said sweetly. Hermione merely smirked at that as she took another shot. "No really. Theo's right—Slytherins look out for their own," Daphne sat back proud of herself. "And I think Hermione should be an honorary Slytherin." She looked up to survey the others. "Don't you think so, boys?"

"Of course," Theo was the first to reply. "Hermione's one of us now."

"Guys, really…you're too kind but I'm _not_ a Slytherin," Hermione said.

"Nah," Blaise added. "I agree with Daphne and Theo. Anyone that can wield a hexing curse like you can is alright in my book."

Hermione chuckled before she turned to appraise Draco. "What about you, Malfoy?" She gave him a syrupy grin. "Is their room for me in your clique?"

It was hard to meet those eyes…so warm, molten fucking caramel; it set him ablaze, made him… _hungry_. His heart felt like it was pounding and sparks appeared in the corners of his vision, maybe from the Fire Whiskey but likely from _her_. _Stay away_ , Draco warned himself, attempting to cage the monster.

Draco noticed the others were not watching him, having politely turned away. He must have hesitated for a bit too long.

 _Granger_.

She always made things so bloody hard.

"Always room for you," he managed hoarsely, his speech running together. Hermione's eyes were serious as she calculated him, but as her grin grew wider, a flicker of mischief passed through them and they twinkled merrily.

"Well, I do think we make a good team," Hermione admitted.

"We should make it permanent," Daphne suggested, mirth evident on her face as she slung her head back into the crook of Theo's neck.

"We'll see what happens," Hermione said non-committedly.

"None of that," Theo scolded, reaching for his wand he'd placed carelessly behind him. "I say we make a wizard's oath to each other."

"Is that entirely necessary?" Hermione asked, suppressing laughter.

"Necessary it is," Blaise said merrily grabbing for his own wand. "Drink up, mates." The bottle took its last round through their half circle with Draco consuming the last of it, savoring the taste of Hermione's lips. It caused him to feel more giddy than the Fire Whiskey did. _Wizard's vow_ , he thought, _not a good idea—like I need any more bonds with the witch_. Even as he thought it, he raised his wand anyway along with the rest of them.

"Draco," Theo called jovially. "Will you do us the honors?" Oh how Draco would wring his neck in the morning.

"Of course," Draco said through clenched teeth, raising his wand. They all followed suit. "Repeat after me. I solemnly swear to pledge my allegiance and loyalty, to the witches and wizards in attendance, from this day forth." Draco flicked his wand in the air after as did the rest, tiny golden sparks flying out of the tips of their wands and bouncing playfully around them. Hermione and Daphne giggled happily as they jumped and danced _around them…through them…binding them._

A wizard's vow was not as serious as an oath as an Unbreakable, but they would always feel that connection, tugging on their soul. They were free to break it, to sever it without fear of fatality, but it would be disturbing. Draco didn't care; he was confident in his friends and himself but he worried Hermione would regret tying herself to them in this way in the morning, even if it was a relatively innocent binding.

_At least I haven't taken you yet; I'd like to see you break that binding._

Draco was getting too far gone. He thought it best if he quit now before he did something stupid. He got up quickly, too quickly, and needed to reach out a hand to grasp the rocky ledge so he could steady himself.

"That's enough fun for me," he said, feet scraping the surface of the pool. "I'm turning in for the night."

"Oh Draco, don't be such a spoil-sport," Daphne pouted.

"Sorry to disappoint," he replied. He noticed Hermione said nothing and dared to venture a look her way, regretting immediately when he did. Her eyes were not on his face, but just below. Draco became painfully aware of his shirtless state and the way Hermione bit her lip as she looked over his naked chest. It was subconscious on her part he knew, but too much, _always too bloody much_ , to bear.

He felt himself begin to harden.

Hastily, he scrambled out of the pool mumbling his goodbyes and almost slipping on the wet, rocky surface. He cast a drying charm as he began reciting Quidditch moves, McGonnagal droning on in Transfiguration class, Pansy moaning beneath him—that was usually always a mood buster for him, but when Pansy's sweating, panting face morphed into Hermione's, his arousal quickly became raging.

_Enough, I need to get out of here…fast._

**000**

_It was dark out but the light from the full moon nearly flooded the small corridor. Hermione meant to get away from the light, seeking the dark shadows the hall had to offer. She was walking, but she was unsure where her feet were leading her. Yet she continued on purposefully. She felt a yearning desire to be concealed and safely hidden from the rest of the world and its ever-pressing problems. She eyed the stone wall to her right, sidling up closer to it, escaping the illuminating light of the moon on her left._

_Suddenly, a hand shot out from an alcove and pulled her into its all-encompassing darkness. Hermione knew she should be afraid, but she wasn't. The tension and emptiness that had been burdening her was replaced with a feeling of…wholeness. Pale arms came around to encase her waist, effectively pulling her closer, up against a hard and lithe body._

_Hermione slid her arms up the well-toned chest with practiced ease as she locked her fingers around her lover's neck and eliminated the space between them. Her lips met his with a frenzied need that both surprised and ignited her. A small whimper escaped her mouth as he deepened the kiss. She met his tongue eagerly and a battle ensued; both determined not to yield to the other. Her blood was pumping and she felt fire wherever they touched._

_His hands slipped down her waist to cup her arse, squeezing lightly. Hermione moaned at the sensation and he growled in approval. Soon, she felt the stone wall come up to meet her back at an alarming rate as he nearly slammed her against the hard surface in his urgency. Using the wall as leverage, she instantly hooked a leg around his waist instinctively. She caught her breath at the new, pleasurable contact and Hermione found her wits quickly vacating her as she could focus on nothing else but the demanding need for more of that delightful friction._

_In a decidedly wicked move, Hermione rolled her hips tantalizing slow and smirked when she heard him hiss in response. The smirk turned into a frown as she felt strong hands come out to restrain her, her lover taking a step back. Her mouth turned petulant as she slid her arms around to hold the wrists that dared to deprive her of what she wanted…what she_ needed _. Taking a few predatory steps forward she soon had him on the defense and could sense his will crumbling._

_Now leaning on the opposite wall of the small alcove, she slid her hands enticingly slow over a chiseled chest to rest on muscular shoulders. Squeezing lightly, she reached up on her tip toes to whisper into her lover's ear._

_"_ _More, Malfoy. I want more."_

Hermione shot up from the comfort of her bed as if she'd been innerviated. She sat panting in the darkness, an undeniable heat igniting her body.

 _Merlin, what's come over me?_ She ran a hand distractedly through her tousled hair. _Dreaming about…that—and with Malfoy! It's outrageous, must have been the bloody Fire Whiskey. But gods, it felt so real._ She dragged her fingers down her face to touch her still tingling lips, as if they had a memory of their own. The dream was quickly becoming hazy and she felt herself calming considerably as the rise of her chest began to fall more slowly and less often.

Shaking her head, Hermione rose from the tangled sheets making her way to the lavatory. Reaching the sink, she leaned over and splashed some water over her face, relishing in the coolness of it. Feeling wide awake now, she left the confines of her room to step out into the cool, great room of the grotto.

 _I don't need to feel bad or anything,_ she assured herself eyeing the embers burning low in the fireplace. _It's not as if I betrayed Ron or anything. For Godric's-sake, I was asleep—I don't have control over my dreams._ She leaned her weight on the oversized chair facing the hearth. "It's fine," she muttered.

"Talking to yourself, Granger?" Hermione jumped nearly a foot backwards, startled at the sound of Malfoy's voice as he turned to look at her from around the chair.

"Malfoy," she said breathlessly. "Merlin, but you gave me a freight. What are you doing here?"

"Well gee, Granger, I don't know, maybe I live here?"

"Yes I know that," she said rolling her eyes as she attempted to regain her bearings. "Just, well why are you up _now_? It's the middle of the night."

"I'm well aware. I went to bed before you guys did, remember?"

Memories of the night before, really just several hours ago, came flooding back to her. Malfoy, wet, with water rivulets dripping down his chest. It was a fascinating site to see and Hermione had found herself enthralled by it.

_No, no, this is wrong—so wrong!_

Hermione flicked her wand carelessly and the dying flames came to life once more. She let herself fall on a chair opposite Malfoy's and leaned forward with her elbows balanced on her knees.

"Doesn't anyone sleep in this place," she snapped in irritation. Malfoy merely smirked in response. "Or do you stay up to practice that trademark smirk of yours?"

"My, someone's in quite a mood," Malfoy's eyes glittered dangerously. Something about them called to her, how easy it would be to get lost in that silvery gaze. Hermione whipped her head away quickly, massaging her temples in earnest. He leaned forward, mimicking her position. "Bad dreams, Granger."

"You could say that."

"Need another…distraction. I know I can use one."

Hermione's head snapped back to face Malfoy once more, assessing his features. Her eyes had widened in alarm and her pulse had quickened.

Swallowing audibly, she whispered, "Distraction?"

Malfoy furrowed his brow.

"You know, another sabotage-the-local-Death-Eater-camp mission."

"Oh yes. A distraction."

"What else would you have thought?" He asked wearily.

"No, that's what I thought. I just, restless that's all. Great solution, though."

"Oh."

They both sat back, each watching the fire is it cackled and snapped before them. Memories of their fight with the Death Eaters came tumbling back to her. Mostly, she'd used light spells but as the fight went on, she'd began practicing dark curses as well. The feeling was liberating and freeing and she had felt the magical high. But afterwards, her mood had plummeted leaving her feeling bereft and confused. Entranced by the flames, Hermione was the first to break the silence, moments later.

"Do you ever feel…like you're missing something—something _important_."

Hermione turned her back on the fire and faced him urgently. She knew she probably looked disheveled, manic even, but she'd never felt so… _lost._ Usually, she was able to suppress the feeling, to throw herself into work or some tedious task. But right now, there was nothing to do but think and Hermione did not like the thoughts that flitted across her mind.

"Missing something, like what, Granger?"

She was struck by the sound of his voice; he'd addressed her so softly. Hermione didn't think she'd ever heard Malfoy speak in such a way to her.

"I don't know, it's just, something's vanished or misplaced," she choked, fiddling with her fingers. Haunted and restless, it was easy to spill her thoughts out to Malfoy without thinking them through sensibly in the eerie light of the grotto. "I'm sorry, you probably don't understand. I'm sure you think I'm being silly which I probably am."

"I don't think that at all, Granger." Malfoy sat back looking pensive for a moment. "It's like there's a big, gaping hole inside you but there's nothing to fill it. I know…I feel it too."

Hermione felt wetness gather at the corner of eyes and she blinked to stop the tears that threatened to escape. How was it that _Draco bloody Malfoy_ could understand how she was feeling yet Ron never could? Well, she supposed she never gave him much of a chance, what with him always having his issues and Hermione rushing to help him with them. Really, it was quite the diversion. Yet, when there was no Ron to talk to, she found thoughts would only boil inside her until she was forced to do something rash—rushing to Hogwarts against orders, breaking orders again to breach the Death Eater camp…she was helpless to resist the pull of danger.

"I…I just feel…broken sometimes," she said her features set in defeat by her admission. "I don't know how or when it happened. Or if it was just something that took place over time, but I'm just not happy anymore. I miss being happy." She glanced over in Malfoy's direction but barely noticed the way he sat tensed, knuckles white from clenching the arms of the chair. She continued on recklessly. "Maybe if the war was over, maybe if families were reunited, the fear of dying and losing love ones not always so fucking prevalent, maybe then…I could find happiness again."

"Granger," Malfoy's voice came out like more of a plea than anything else. " _I'm sorry_."

Hermione looked distractedly at him. His eyes flashed with something dark and… _forbidden_. He bit his lip, the tension evident in the way he held himself. She caught her breath as she felt magnetically drawn to him. Something about him, just called to her and she had to work diligently hard to stop herself from sauntering over to him right then.

His lips—they were so sinfully kissable looking. They shouldn't be but they _were_. Merlin help her but she was quickly forgetting about her problems, feeling deliciously… _distracted_. _A distraction, yes that's what I need._

She got up from her seat and stumbled his way, the heady sensation only intensified by his nearness. She could almost breathe it in.

"Hermione," he warned, his voice having fallen a few octaves. His gray eyes had darkened measurably, almost black now and she tilted her head, staring back, feeling pulled to him. She had the unbelievable idea that the answer to her emptiness was hidden somewhere in those depthless eyes.

She shook her head, ignoring the wild notion.

This was just a distraction.

"I…I'd just like to try something."

Malfoy shook his head, a muscle twitched by his jaw.

"Please," she whispered. "Just let me."

He held himself taut, like a bow being strung _tight_. Hermione was mystified by it. Carefully and with all the gentleness she could muster, she lowered herself slowly onto his lap, sitting sideways. She turned her body to face his as she reached down to place her hands on his shoulders.

She'd been numb and hesitant at first, moving an almost a dejected sort of way. Once their bodies touched, a fire seemed to ignite wherever they were connected. Malfoy held himself completely still as she leaned in deliberately to press her lips against his. _Like the dream._ Suddenly, she could not remember the troubles of the past few months or the aching emptiness that seemed to plague her life. There was only here and now—this moment and Hermione relished in the madness of it.

_Malfoy._

Slowly, her body seemed to melt into his as if on its own accord and Hermione found her arms gliding past his shoulders to anchor around his neck. _Yes, this is right…what I need_. But something was wrong. He wasn't responding. Frowning, she pressed her lips more firmly to his, attempting to communicate her need. Flicking her tongue out, she began to nibble on his lips. Finally, he sprang into action.

Shuddering, he splayed his hands across the small of her back effectively pulling her closer as he captured her lips with his own, plundering his tongue in her mouth and twining it with hers. Letting out a whimper of surprise at his eager participation, her mind soon grew blissfully blank as he began stroking the skin of her arm, his left hand still securing her to her. Not about to let Malfoy dominate, she let instinct take over and began participating with equal fervor.

A wave of intense pleasure washed over her as their kiss grew hotter and more demanding. Hermione found her hands roaming of their own accord as she greedily explored his body. Malfoy's hands were wondering up and down her sides and a small moan escaped Hermione, breaking the kiss. Malfoy used the opportunity to dip his head lower and explore her neck, sucking on a particularly sensitive tendon that caused her to gasp in delight.

They fit together so perfectly it seemed—seamlessly connected where hard ridges met soft ones. Hermione let her fingers roam through his soft tresses admiring the way the platinum locks shone in the firelight.

Wait…platinum locks? That wasn't right.

_They should be red. Red like, Ron's…oh gods, what am I doing?_

Bolting upright, she threw herself off Malfoy as if she'd been burned and hastened to place a few steps between them.

"You…you, what did you do?" she asked throatily.

Malfoy's chest was rising and falling rapidly, he looked as ruffled as she probably did and Hermione realized it was because of her.

"Me? Don't forget who was sitting on whose lap," he replied silkily. He seemed to have recovered easily, _too easily_.

"Yes but, _that_. Well what was that?"

"It's called _snogging_. Surely you've heard of it, Salazar-knows _you_ initiated it." He sat up quickly, adjusting his collar with practiced elegance. Hermione felt as if she was going to be sick. She continued to stare, accusation clear in her eyes.

"Yes, but that wasn't-, well it wasn't exactly… _normal_. Surely you can see that."

" _Not normal_ ," he mimicked and Hermione detected an edge of cruelty in his voice as his features hardened considerably. "Sounds like the Weasel isn't doing his job."

Hermione felt herself flush red but she swallowed down her doubts and continued recklessly.

"No, you know something. Stop pretending, it was like…you knew, how to, how to…" She couldn't continue.

"Knew how to touch you?" Malfoy asked softly, but there was a dangerous edge to his tone. "Is that so surprising? I didn't earn the name _Slytherin-sex-god_ for nothing."

Feeling herself grow hot with embarrassment, she turned and fled from the room, Gryffindor courage be damned. Closing the door a little harder than she probably should have, she threw herself back on her bed and pulled a sheet over her head, mortified by the way she'd reacted.

 _The git, he must think me the silliest witch he's ever come across. Why did I even say that?_ _To pump his ego?_ Hermione couldn't figure what exactly she was trying to accuse him of; it wasn't like he'd done this before—with her! Yet, it was almost _too_ easy with them, too familiar even, like he definitely knew how to play her and make her _sing_. _Gods, if that was only snogging, I wonder…no! It's because of Ron that I'm mad. I had no right to do that to Ron, and certainly no right to wonder._

She sighed in disappointment. _It's just because of this situation…and the fighting. A momentary lapse and that's all. I don't need to think about it…it's only the stress._

Consoling herself, she rolled over in bed and forced her eyes tightly shut. Between the fight, the springs, the dream, and now this—she was just out of sorts. Everything would be better after some much needed sleep. Successfully reassuring herself, she eventually began to drift off. Her last conscious thoughts would have disturbed her had she been more awake.

Because for a few blissful moments, she'd _forgotten_.


	5. Part 2, Section 4

**000**

The smell of fried eggs and potatoes wafted throughout the Great Room. Draco glanced over to see Theo helping Daphne in the kitchen, squeezing oranges by hand into a pitcher. His head aching, Draco stumbled to the coffee pot and poured himself a generous portion of the black liquid. He had the feeling it was going to be a difficult day.

"You look worse than us, mate, and you went to bed a lot earlier than we did," Blaise observed.

 _If only you knew,_ Draco thought rolling his eyes.

"What can I say? I'm not a morning person."

"At least you're up," Daphne said. "Mione's still in bed."

 _So it's 'Mione now?_ Scoffing inwardly, he tried not to let his sour mood wear off on his friends.

How had he allowed things to get so out of hand yesterday? Unable to sleep after the hot springs, he'd finally gotten up and headed to the Great Room where he could stare off into the dying fire and think.

What was happening with him and Hermione? It was almost like there was still a spark between them and history was bent on repeating itself. Draco thought he'd taken all those feelings away, so why were they resurfacing? He knew he could not allow them to, that he needed to snuff them out before they developed into something dangerous, but _this_ wasn't part of the plan.

He knew he'd made the right decision in taking away her memories—memories that could only ever be harmful to her. They simply had no future together, and the two of them being with each other would only lead to heartache. Yes he'd defected and his mother was tucked away in the family safe house in France, but Draco was still a danger to her. Hermione could still be used against him and he could never allow that. Let the world think they were merely associates forced to work together—they never need know how deep his feelings for her went.

_But last night…_

Seeing her in that disheveled state…so confused and lost. Draco was overcome with the desire to fix everything for her, to make it right. He wanted to see her whole again. Guilt lay heavy on his chest as he wondered, not for the first time, if it was his fault she felt that way… so incomplete and like she was missing something. _You are missing something,_ he'd wanted to shout. Y _ou're missing me and I'm missing you!_ But was he right in assuming so? And even if he was right, did it matter? How was he supposed to live with himself if she met her untimely end thanks to him? His intentions with her were noble; he just needed to remind himself daily, no hourly, why he'd done it and why he needed to stick to it.

_And yet… the kiss._

It had been almost too much. It took every ounce of his being and every shred of discipline he'd had not to take her, throw her on her back, and make mad love to her. The way she'd reached out and grabbed him tentatively by the shoulders, the way her face flushed and she'd caught her breath when she'd looked at him, the splattering of freckles so attractively gracing her pretty face, the way his skin burned anywhere it met hers… he was a man lost. For a moment, one tiny moment, none of it mattered. He was free in her arms as she was in his.

_And when she'd broke away more confused than ever…_

Draco knew he'd been an arse. Kissing, touching, and caressing her in all the right places. He _knew_ her body and he played on that knowledge. Selfishly, he couldn't help himself from getting reacquainted with it. He craved it as his body craved air to breathe, and when she came to him so bloody willingly as she had… he was helpless to deny her anything.

When she'd questioned him after, Draco wanted nothing more than to come clean and spill everything—consequences be damned. Yet he resisted the compulsion to do so. Whether it was due to his own selfishness at how she'd react to such a betrayal by him, the fear of rejection, or the fear of putting her in danger—he could not say anything other than some snide remarks, and some slights on Weasley.

_Yet, if it happened again?_

Draco could not imagine denying Hermione anything, regardless if it benefited him or not. He'd been too long without her and it hadn't gotten easier. Now that she was back in his life, every fiber of his being screamed at him to not let her leave again. It would be a struggle to keep his distance, but he could not bear to see her in such a lost state and if she needed him, he would be there.

"I'm awake," Hermione said, entering the room. "I'll brew some tea." She glanced at Draco before looking away quickly.

"Sleep well, Granger?" Draco said, sitting back comfortably on the sofa.

"Very much so, actually," she snapped. "How about you, Malfoy?"

"Like a baby."

"I think we're all a little on edge," Daphne said, frowning at their exchange. "We haven't heard from Shacklebolt in a while."

"Granger wants to go on another run, don't you?" Draco asked with a smirk. Hermione looked up to assess his features quietly. She said nothing, but then smiled shyly once she determined he wasn't teasing her.

"I'm always game for a run."

"Yes, any opportunity to get the aggression out," Theo agreed.

"But so soon?" Daphne wondered. "And after you and Blaise got hurt?"

"You're right, Daphne," Hermione said, helping herself to breakfast. "We should probably wait a bit, at least."

"We could be searching for the other two horcruxes," Blaise pointed out.

"And Draco does know where the one is," Daphne added.

Hermione looked at him probingly. "That's right, you mentioned something back at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "I'm _pretty sure_ my aunt has one in her vault, at Gringotts. And…well we were working on a plan."

"We're looking for Helga Hufflepuff's cup, right?" asked Blaise.

"If _You-Know-Who_ did find all the founder's objects, then yes, it stands to reason he would have made a Horcrux out of the cup," Hermione said.

"Well, at least we have an idea what to look for," Blaise said hopefully, plopping down on the couch beside Draco.

"Wait, I don't understand how you think _we_ could get into the vault?" Hermione queried. "This is Gringotts we're talking about. No one breaks in _there_."

"The Dark Lord did," Theo reminded her. "Well, through that spineless Quirrell."

"Well, I suppose that's true," Hermione admitted. "But you really shouldn't call him the Dark Lord; you're not a Death Eater anymore, Theo."

Theo threw his hands up in mock exasperation. "I can't call him by his real name—we don't know if the Grotto's wards will protect against the taboo."

"Oh they will," Blaise said confidently.

"Let's see," Hermione said playfully, placing a finger on her chin as she pretended to be deep in thought. "There's always, _You-Know-Who_ , which I prefer. Or there's Riddle, Voldy, Volde-kins."

Theo and Blaise guffawed at that while Draco smirked.

"Volde-kins," Theo said between snickers. "Yeah, I think I like that."

"We're getting off topic," Daphne admonished. "What Draco means to tell you is: we don't really plan to _break into_ Gringotts per say, rather, we'd like to stride right up to it."

"How?" Hermione questioned. Draco and Daphne exchanged looks before she turned back to Hermione and raised a delicately arched eyebrow. Hermione's eyes widened. "You don't mean?"

"Rumor has it you're skilled in Potions, the Polyjuice Potion, specifically," Blaise said.

"Well, yes, I did brew it in Third Year, but…we would need a hair."

Daphne's smile spread across her face. "Don't worry, 'Mione—I've got that covered."

"Really? You have one of Bellatrix's hairs?"

"Absolutely! I lived with the mad witch after all."

Hermione gawked at the resourceful Slytherins. "I have to say, I'm impressed. Sounds like we have the makings of a mission on our hands."

Before the Slytherins had time to bask in the rarity of Hermione's approval, they were interrupted by a blinding, dazzling light. Peering into it, Draco made out a lynx, Kingsley's Patronus.

' _Order meeting_ ,' the voice of Shacklebolt came out through the Patronus, ' _Tonight. Shell Cottage_.'

The group watched in silence as the Patronus quickly whisked itself away once more.

Draco was the first to break the silence. "Well, I suppose the mission will have to wait."

"It's probably for the better," Hermione placated. "Perhaps, we can get it sanctioned this time."

"But 'Mione," Nott said, aghast. "You know it's not as much fun when it's approved."

The friends snickered at this. Hermione merely smirked in response. It seemed the Slytherins were wearing off on her.

**000**

**May 30, 1998, Shell Cottage**

Hermione sighed in exasperation as she listened to the bickering at the table. She did not know why she didn't have the patience to listen—she didn't even have a horcrux around her neck to blame it on this time. Regardless, she found herself hard-pressed to worry for the careful way in which Kingsley Shacklebolt liked to work. She bit her tongue many times so as not to pop off at the mouth with something she probably shouldn't say.

Her eyes wandered over to where Malfoy was sitting. He looked at ease with an unreadable look on his face. Hermione found herself trying to mimic his posture, displaying just enough keen interest without letting every thought and feeling flick across her face. She looked over to where Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were sitting. They were paying avid attention and had a lot to contribute to the discussion.

She couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy at the site of them. Things were…stiff, even a bit stilted between them upon first meeting. Hermione knew she should not feel betrayed—that would be silly, but, she could not help feeling hurt that her friends hadn't done more to check up on her. Really, it was quite alright, she enjoyed the role she'd slid into with her new Slytherin friends. But a part of her still yearned to reconnect with her old friends.

Then there was Malfoy. Since their impromptu kiss the night before, he'd done much to ensure she was comfortable around him. He was not pushing her… at least not _yet_ , which struck Hermione as odd. It didn't seem his style to let something like that slide and then not tease her about it constantly afterwards. She had known him to be quite direct, even confrontational, why would he go so easy on her? She might even have thought it sweet if the whole thing hadn't bothered her so much.

Ron caught her eyes and for a moment, Hermione felt like a deer in headlights. When he smiled at her, she returned the kind gesture tentatively.

What was wrong with her? This was Harry…and Ron! They were her best friends. Ron— _her boyfriend_. Yet, she was sitting at the table treating them as if they were strangers. It was positively mad.

"Look," Percy interrupted. "We know we have two more horcruxes to locate. _You-Know-Who_ will not be able to be defeated until they're destroyed. We need to split up into groups. A group to hunt each remaining horcrux, and a guard to bring targeted witches and wizards to safety."

"We know what the other horcrux is," Ron said. "Tell them, Harry."

"I've seen it," Harry confirmed. "In my visions. It's _his_ snake—Nagini. She's the other horcrux."

"Does the snake ever leave his side?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Not usually," Harry admitted. "But if she does, she stays at Malfoy Manor or the school. Depending on where Bellatrix and the rest of them are."

"The next time you see them apart," started Bill. "You should let us know. We can take the sword and kill it once and for all."

"Yes," Ginny said. "That's the plan."

"How are Neville and Professor McGonagal fairing?" Luna asked, turning to Mrs. Weasley.

"They're doing much better, dear," Mrs Weasley answered. "Neville even went with George and Dean on the last sweep mission to recruit for the Order. They've even plucked a few more students from the school."

"While we're on the subject of missions," Hermione began carefully. "I think it would be in our advantage for us to use the resources we have. Malfoy and Greengrass... well,they have a wonderful plan."

"Is that so?" Mrs Weasley queried.

"Yes," Hermione nodded when she saw they were not moving to speak. "Go on, Daphne, tell them."

"Well," she began hesitantly. "You see, we think _You-Know-Who_ could have a horcrux in Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts, and well... we think we can break in."

"Break into Gringotts," repeated Ron. "That's a suicide mission."

"But we have to," said Hermione, clenching the arms of her chair. "If we ever hope to end this war, if we ever hope to put Harry in a place where he can challenge Riddle, we have to destroy his horcruxes by any means necessary. It won't be an easy thing to destroy Nagini, but we know we have to do that. Breaking into Gringotts is just another thing we have to do."

"We," Harry frowned. "But Hermione, you'll be with _us_."

"That's right, 'Mione," Ron confirmed. "We'll likely go after the snake sometime this week. You'll come, of course."

Hermione tried not to bristle at the thinly-veiled order. Theo, Blaise, and Daphne turned to look searchingly at her; Draco held very still. She felt a flush climbing up her neck as she was being pulled in two different directions.

"Well, actually…" She ran a nervous hand through her curly locks. "I'd planned on helping Malfoy and the others. We've talked about it in depth, you see." Nott smirked in his seat and Hermione felt a stab of guilt at the way she was embellishing the whole _in depth_ thing. "I can't let them go alone."

"They wouldn't be alone," Harry snapped. "There are four of them."

"Well there are four of you, too," Hermione said harshly. "And you seem to be doing just fine on your own."

Harry and Ron's eyes widened at her words. Hermione swallowed audibly. She _so_ hadn't wanted to come off as snarky. She'd certainly foiled that plan. She was hurt at being excluded, and now they knew it.

"Percy is joining up with the guard," Bill began tentatively. "But I can help with…whoever needs it."

"Well, seeing as Hermione is coming with us, it looks like the ferret and his friends can use the help," Ron quipped.

"Ronald Weasley," Mrs Weasley cried. "How dare you be so rude? And after they just cured that dark curse you've been dealing with. Really, you should be ashamed."

Ron had the decency to look abashed which was the only reason Hermione was able to hold her temper.

"Well, Miss Granger," Shacklebolt said. "It's up to you. We have enough help with the Guard. So you decide if you'd like to join the snake or the Gringotts mission."

Hermione felt many pairs of eyes on her. Harry shot her a piercing look. It was only Malfoy that wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Um," she mumbled. "I suppose I'll help out with the snake one." She couldn't even meet any of the Slytherin's eyes. She did not know why she felt guilty. After all, Harry and Ron were her best friends! Of course she had to choose them.

"Then it's settled," Bill said. "I'll help with the Gringotts mission."

Shacklebolt got up from his seat. "Everyone has their orders, then. We meet back in a week."

Feeling horrible, Hermione sought out Daphne's gaze. The brunette witch fixed her with an empathetic smile which, oddly, only made Hermione want to cry. She looked over to Harry and Ron. Ginny was fixing her with an accusatory glare. Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion. What did the red-head have against her?

_**Later that night…** _

Hermione went to one of the guest rooms to seek out Ron. Most of the others were down in the living area playing chess, drinking mead, and wishing each other well before they went their separate ways in the morning. Carefully, she reached for the doorknob before letting herself in.

She found Ron piling some clothes into his bag. He turned around upon hearing her arrival.

"'Mione!" He greeted warmly, rushing to hug her. "I'm so glad you're coming back with us. We've spent far too much time a part."

"I know, Ron," she said awkwardly. "It's been…rough."

"No worries. You're here now and that's all that matters. Just promise me you won't be running off on anymore secret missions alone again."

"I can't make any promises," she chuckled.

"It's been hard without you. Ginny's had to take care of the cooking! Luna knows next to nothing about those things. Thank goodness for Gin; she keeps us all in check, like you!"

"Yes, well I'm sure she's stepped quite comfortably into my role." Hermione strode closer to him, pushing aside her irritation. Ron did not seem to notice anyhow.

"Now we can get back on track," he said happily. "We've made so much progress. More than we did the whole last year."

Hermione smiled at his optimism. Such positivity from him used to be contagious, but now she realized just how hardened and bitter she'd become. She supposed the war did funny things to people.

"Ron," she said, stepping in front of him and placing her hands on his chest. His eyes widened in alarm as she let them roam up to his shoulders. "It really has been long, _too long_."

"Um, yeah, I guess," he said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Didn't you miss me?"

"Well, of course. I just said-."

"Prove it."

Hermione tipped her head back expectantly. Ron gulped, unused to seeing her so confident and… _demanding_. Ever so carefully, he leaned down to brush his lips chastely against hers. His kiss was sweet, soft, innocent even.

She was having none of it.

Gripping him roughly around the neck, she pulled him closer and pressed her lips hard against his. Ron made a sound of surprise. She took that moment to plunder her tongue into his mouth, kissing him thoroughly. He seemed shocked in his movements at first, until he finally unfroze and returned her kiss eagerly.

She furrowed her brows in confusion. Where was the fire? Where was the all-consuming burn, the hunger and desire to lose herself in the man before her? _It can't be that…no_! Perhaps, she simply needed to try harder.

Grabbing him by the shoulders, she pushed him backwards onto the bed, spilling the contents of his hastily packed bag everywhere. Climbing on top of him, she kissed him with renewed vigor, searching for _that spark_ , for that promise of oblivion, the hope of forgetting. He groaned in satisfaction, clearly in a place but she could not find her own joy.

She pulled back from him abruptly. His lips were swollen and he was panting slightly. There was a sparkle in his eyes she hadn't noticed before.

"'Mione," he said. "That was bloody brilliant—so _good_." He reached for her but this time she halted him, clasping her hands over his wrists.

_Bloody hell. I kissed him like I kissed Malfoy and it wasn't even close to how it was with him. What the fucking hell does that mean?_

"Look, Ron," she started uneasily. "We need to talk."

"Okay, love. What do you want to talk about?" Hermione took a deep breath before sitting beside him on the bed. She was in for a long night.

**000**

Exiting Ron's room, Hermione was surprised to find Harry sitting on the chest in the hallway, arms folded.

"So," Harry said. "How'd he take it?"

"What?" she stuttered, puzzled. "What are you going on about?"

"With Ron," he explained. "Didn't you break things off with him?"

"Er, I don't know how you'd come to that conclusion, but yes, actually, we did. We, um, ended things." Hermione fiddled with the zipper of her hoodie uncomfortably. How had Harry seen that coming?

"I'm not surprised you know."

"Oh?"

"No, I always thought you'd choose him eventually."

"Choose who?" Now she was really bewildered. What in Merlin's name was Harry going on about?

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy," she said furrowing her brows in confusion. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"You tell me, 'Mione. I _remember,_ you know…"

"Remember what?"

He was staring off into space now, not really looking at her as he continued. "The way you used to stare after him, Malfoy, in the Great Hall. You'd watch him, and there'd be this look in your eye. I don't know how to describe it, the best I can think of is it was just this look of… _longing_."

"You're buggering mad," she said, feeling like she was seeing him for the first time. "I never looked at him that way."

"But you did. There were other things. Small smiles to yourself, like you had some secret. Ron never noticed, probably too caught up with things between him and Brown, but I did."

"Really Harry, your imagination is getting the better of you. There was never anything between Malfoy and me. That's just silly."

Harry made a valiant effort to shake himself. He'd looked so lost for a moment, lost and nostalgic. "Maybe," he finally turned to acknowledge her once more. "But can you honestly tell me you didn't end things with Ron so you'd be free to pursue something with Malfoy? Can you honestly say you have no feelings for him?"

She had been ready to answer with a resounding yes, but when he'd added that last part in, she felt her righteous answer curl up and die on her tongue, to her utter surprise and horror.

"I-I," she sputtered.

But that was all the answer Harry seemed to need. "That's what I thought," he said, giving her a sad smile. "Here." He thrust the invisibility cloak at her. "You'll likely need this at Gringotts. We'll be fine without it if we go to the school, what with all the secret passages and all."

Hermione felt her throat clogging up with tears as he stood up and faced her. On instinct, she reached into her bag and withdrew the sword of Gryffindor.

"Here," she said thrusting it towards him. "You're going to need it for the snake."

"Thanks," he said, taking it and holding it awkwardly by his side.

"Harry," she said gruffly. "Please be safe. Know that I love you and Ron, _both_." She reached to hug him and felt a warm feeling when he returned her friendly gesture.

"I'll talk to Bill for you, let him know you've changed your mind," he said. "Be safe, Hermione."

**000**

If Draco had thought he was in a foul mood the day before, it paled in comparison to the one he was in now. He knew he had no right to be angry, but he was hard-pressed to keep his temper at that Order meeting and could hardly sit through it. His magic was boiling dangerously inside of him and he found himself longing for an outlet in which to let it free.

_She chose him…over you._

Of course, what had he expected? The Golden Trio was reunited once more, all was right in the world, he really shouldn't be surprised. Deep down, he knew this was how it was supposed to be, how it was meant to be. To have Hermione forced into sharing the same quarters was detrimental to any goal to keep his distance from her. He already felt as if he'd been exerting the strongest discipline known to man—being in her proximity did crazy things to him.

This was for the best.

Granger was better off away from him…far away.

"Are you ready, Draco," Daphne said, interrupting his silent musings.

"Yeah, but where's Weasley? He doesn't strike me as the late-type."

He clenched his jaw at the look on Daphne, Blaise, and even Theo's faces. He could tell his friends were disappointed Hermione would not be joining them. They had grown close in their short few weeks together. Draco resolved to be strong enough for them all—they were going to need it.

"He's not coming." The four friends whipped their heads around as they heard Hermione's voice and saw her come through the entryway. She had her ever-present bag slung over her shoulder and beamed up happily at them.

"Hermione," Draco said in surprise, inwardly flinching when he noticed the way her eyes lit up at his uncharacteristic use of her first name. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming with you, silly."

Daphne grinned back at her friend.

"You said you'd rather go with them," Theo reminded her.

"Oh, I didn't say _I'd rather_. They put me in an awkward situation. Of course I want to go with you guys. This is _our_ mission. Besides, the Grotto is becoming home, isn't it?"

"Very diplomatic, Granger," Blaise said approvingly.

"You're adapting some Slytherin cunning after all," Daphne said proudly.

"Oh," she waved her hand dismissively. "It wasn't _all that_." She turned to Draco. "What do you say, Malfoy, am I welcome?"

Draco swallowed as he quickly schooled his features. "Why of course, Granger," he answered evenly. "Wouldn't be the same without you."

**000**

_**Two Fools Tavern, June 3, 1998** _

"Idiots," Hermione hissed, suppressing a grin. "Don't just raise it up in the air like that."

"But we're celebrating, 'Mione," Blaise gave her a sloppy grin as he set his stein down, and the mead sloshed onto the table.

"Lighten up, Hermione," Theo admonished playfully, brandishing the cup of Helga Hufflepuff they acquired just that morning. "It's not every day you find one of the Dark Lord's horcruxes."

"What did she tell you about saying that?" Daphne chided. She snatched the cup from Blaise and gave it back to Hermione who deposited it into her bag.

"Yeah but it sounds so much more scary when you say it _that_ way," Theo said.

"We really should destroy it straight away instead of making pit-stops in Muggle Dublin," Malfoy said seriously.

"Oh hush up, Mister Malfoy, and drink your mead," Hermione demanded. The group snickered at this. "We're celebrating. We deserve it!"

"That's the first sensible order you've given all day, Commander Granger," Blaise said playfully.

"And it's not like the bloody thing is going to rear up and attack us," she continued. "I carried the locket for an entire year, it's an inanimate object…that happens to have a piece of a dark wizard's soul in it." She tittered at that.

Malfoy looked annoyed but took a deep drink from his stein, and said nothing.

Hermione flagged over the waitress. "Can you bring us a second round of the beer on special?" She ordered politely. "Oh and we'd like to try the Cashel blue cheese dip and Irish bread, please."

"Of course, love," the girl answered. "Another round of Old Speckled Hen coming up, and I'll put your food order in straight away."

"And now, my friends, I'm going to take the beautiful Daphne Greengrass for a spin," Theo proclaimed. "We find this Irish music quite to our liking."

Daphne let Theo pull her up towards the bar. "Save some food for us," she called behind her.

Noticing the gap in the booth, Hermione scooted closer to Malfoy. "You're far too serious," she teased. "Don't you think we've earned a night to let loose?"

"Of course," Malfoy muttered irritably. "I only think we should finish the job first. Then I could rest easier."

"That was bloody brilliant, wasn't it?" Blaise said, recalling the mission. "Daphne makes one scary Bellatrix."

"What'd you expect? She knows her mannerisms being at the school with her all this time," Malfoy said.

"Just like Theo and I make good disguised Death Eaters," Blaise continued. "Hermione does have a way with Transfiguration."

"And Malfoy and I can cast the _Imperius_ rather well under Invisibility cloaks," she snickered. The waitress arrived with their drinks and food, and she deposited it on the table for them.

"Yes, it all went rather smoothly. I count us very fortunate seeing as we were absent a key yet still permitted entry."

"Why so cross, Malfoy?" Hermione folded her arms as she stared levelly at him.

"I don't know, Granger. Why aren't you with your Gryffindor boyfriend instead of trailing after us?"

"If you didn't want me to come, you might have just said something," she said, attempting to conceal the hurt that threatened to crawl up her face.

"I fancy I'll go to the bar and drink this," Blaise said awkwardly. He grabbed his stein and left the heated duo alone at the booth.

"For your information," she said as she invaded his space further. "I actually ended things with Ron, so you can stop calling him _my Gryffindor boyfriend_."

"You did what?" he asked and Hermione could see surprise register on his face.

"I ended things," she said flippantly. She broke off a piece of the steaming, brown bread and dipped it before taking a bite. She chewed for a moment before swallowing and continuing. "I'm not sure if it's the war, or what it is. But Ron's a positive person and I feel like I only bring him down. I certainly don't feel positive very often."

"Oh." He took a drink from his stein eyeing her warily. "I thought you two were meant to be."

"I don't know why you'd think that. We were probably always going to part ways eventually. We're far too different. And I'm…well let's be honest; I'm _poison_ to whoever I touch."

"You're not poison," Malfoy scoffed. "Now you're being silly. You just need someone who won't back down easily, someone you can't walk all over."

"For Godric's-sake, you make me sound like a bloody monster." She slapped him playfully in the arm. "I can't be all that bad, now can I?"

Malfoy wasn't saying anything and Hermione chanced a glance his way. His face, normally unreadable besides his trademark sneer, held so much raw emotion, she could scarcely behold it. His eyes—they were full of a burning… _hunger_. She was hard-pressed to meet his gaze.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, his ever-present mask of impassiveness fell into place. He smirked at her before deigning to answer. "No, Granger. I suppose you're not bad at all." She smiled hesitantly at him. "Now let's go to the bar, you don't want them to have all the fun."

"I guess you're right. I've never danced in an Irish pub before," she hinted.

Perhaps she had hoped he would dance with her. Perhaps she'd wished the mead would loosen him up. None of that happened. Malfoy stayed carefully aloof the rest of the night. But Blaise was happy to take her for a spin. All and all, it turned out to be a pleasant evening despite Malfoy's misgivings.

**000**

_**Grimmauld Grotto, June 4, 1998** _

_She was in the forest. Her cloak was bunched up around her on the forest floor as she gathered flowers. She could have been a Fae, stumbling in the realm of men, so at one did she appear to be with nature. Draco would have been content to stare at her forever, to watch her from his hiding place and be her protector should anyone happen upon her, uninvited._

_She made his heart sing. Sun beams flitted through the thick canopy of leaves shrouding the surrounding area and cast tiny rainbows on the skin of her arms and her wild hair. Draco longed to see her face, he knew she was beautiful, but he had the funny feeling if he moved she would disappear, that the scene would simply dissolve, right in front of him._

_Driven by the need to see her face, he cast aside his fears and stepped forward. Just as he did so, a shadow moved in front of her. He was paralyzed in his movements as he watched the ghostly, dark beast come out from the cover of trees. It reached out a wispy, skeletal-like hand, intending to clutch her shoulder._

_Draco could not move, he could not even speak, he was rooted to the forest floor watching helplessly as the ghastly thing made to touch his ethereal beauty. When the beast finally made contact with the object of his affections, she spun around to face him, a sad look etched upon her pretty face._

" _Draco!" she cried._

_His heart leapt._

_Hermione!_

Draco awoke with a start, panting in his bed as he tried to shake off the feeling of dread and fear that always clawed at him after this particular dream. How many times had he dreamed it? Gods, but it felt oddly prophetic. He knew he was just being paranoid; he had no skills for Divination.

He jumped when he saw Theo standing nearby.

"What the bloody hell?" he asked, getting up quickly from his bed.

"I was just going to see if you wanted to help me," Theo said. "Then it turned out you were having a nightmare."

"Yeah, well, bugger off."

"You're not a morning person, are you?" When Draco didn't answer, instead going over to the water bucket to splash his face, Theo continued. "Do you have nightmares often?"

"Bloody hell, Theo, just tell me what you want so you can leave me alone."

"Well, we got in kind of late last night."

"And?"

"And, I thought I could…take one for the team so to speak."

"How so?"

"I'll take care of the horcrux."

Draco's gaze snapped back up to meet Theo's. "I told you before," Draco warned.

"Yeah, I know what you told me. That's why _I'm_ offering to the deed this time. I remember how…hard it was on you, the last time."

Draco remembered as well. It proved an incredibly difficult task to forget what the horcrux showed him in Shacklebolt's office.

Hermione.

In the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

The crazed visage of his aunt hovering over her, throwing curse after dark curse at _his_ Hermione.

No, not his. _That_ was exactly why he had to ensure she never became his. That's why he had to keep his distance when Hermione, looking so adorably cute in Irish pubs, her fingers ghosting over his arm as she asked him to dance. So bloody close he could see the splattering of freckles he so adored gracing her perfect little nose—that is why he said no. Distance was his friend.

It's what will happen, the horcrux had warned him, played on his insecurities. It's what will await her if you don't submit to my power, if you don't take what I'm offering. Draco had slammed the Basilisk fang down hard on the offending locket. Its evilness had taken over Shacklebolt's office in the form of a dark cloud before dissipating into nothing.

Draco looked back up at his friend, completely awake now. He could tell it meant a lot to him; it was important for Theo to prove his worth. Draco wanted to tell him he didn't need to, that he already had ten times over, that horcrux-destroying changes you and it's not all for the better. He wanted to tell him all these things but Theo was a man and Draco would not stand in his way.

"Alright, mate," he said, placing a hand on his back. "But let's do it in the forest. We don't want to unleash that evil in the Grotto, even if it's temporary."

The two friends left the safety of the base and Apparated a slight distance away for good measure. Draco stepped back, giving Theo space. He watched as the wizard placed the tainted Founder's object on a log before raising the Basilisk fang above it. There was a brief pause, a struggle Draco was sure, but ultimately, Theo brought down the fang and the darkness infiltrated the space briefly before disappearing once more. It was like with the locket, but not as intense, for Draco anyway.

When Theo began walking back to him, he looked slightly shaken.

"Was it Daph?" Theo asked softly.

"Yeah," he said, voice tremulous.

They had taken care of their mission, hopefully Potter and his minions were taking care of theirs. All he could do now was keep his distance from Hermione, and hope that this war would be over soon.

**000**

_**Forest Grotto, June 10, 1998** _

Draco seized Hermione's hips, grabbing her roughly as he slammed her back up against the wall. Instinctively, she hooked a leg around his waist, pulling him closer before he had time to reconsider, before he came to his senses, like he always did.

For days now there was nothing for them to do but be idle, and Theo had made the offhand remark that perhaps they should have taken on the snake mission as well. They had received a Patronus in the form of Arthur's weasel two days prior, informing them of the delay to their next meeting. Harry and his group had not yet been able to track down the snake.

A week of nothing to do but sit around and stew while they waited for word proved disastrous for Draco's plan. Hermione and Draco both would prefer to lose themselves in dangerous missions, to fight like hell, throwing everything they had into it. That was what worked before, but it wasn't an option now.

Instead, they found a new outlet for their aggression.

It had started out innocently enough, very much how it had the first time in the Great Room in front of the fire. The kisses were hesitant, chaste at first, before developing into something more. Draco could only wonder how she'd managed to break down his walls, effectively disintegrating his carefully erected barriers with seemingly no effort on her part. And then, their meetings—all in secret—all under the cover of darkness. Secret trysts in the Bathhouse, the library, and now, the kitchen. Always after the others went to bed, like clockwork, they would meet.

It would usually end with Draco coming to his senses, remembering that he could give her this one thing, _this moment_ , but nothing more. It was far too dangerous.

Dangerous.

That was the mantra in his head. It typically was enough to end things, to disengage as carefully as possible. As of late, he'd have to say something hurtful to get her to leave, she was so bloody persistent. He'd have to spew lies he of course didn't mean, just to get her _out_ , to get her away and _quickly_ before he snatched her up and never let her leave a-fucking-gin. He was tempted, but his self-inflicted discipline had graduated to legendary and he was somehow able to resist.

Except for this time.

This bloody time. It all went to hell.

He was disengaging as he always did, once the kiss got heated, once it got far too fucking stifling in the room, once it became impossible to conceal his arousal from her, he would always end it. He didn't know how he had allowed it to happen, but he'd grown rock hard. He was ready, so ready to just say sod it all and give in— _finally._

That was the time he would pull away, he always pulled away. He never let things get to the point of no return. He would always wake up and end things before they did, _glutton for punishment_ as he was. He would start spewing the hatred and the lies. But this time, Hermione, _bloody brilliant Granger_ , was ready for him. She always was a quick learner, wasn't she?

"Please, Malfoy," she pleaded, gripping him hard and effectively restraining him. "I'm in the winter of my life," her voice was desperate, unhinged even. "You're my summer. Please, I need _it_ , I need it _badly_."

Music to his ears.

And so he found himself giving her what she wanted, what he wanted, what he always deprived them both of. Rough, harsh, desperate kisses. She was moaning and the sound shot straight to his cock, now weeping with the need to enter her. Really, had he ever been so hard before?

Absently, he realized he must be causing permanent damage depriving himself so.

"Oh, gods yes," she wailed.

Draco was between her legs now, right where he wanted to be. One hand clutched her hair, those curly, luscious locks, so fucking Granger. The other held her leg securely around him, so he could _move_. And gods, but it was heavenly. Heavenly and torturous all at the same time. A delicious friction that was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

His lips fell to the column of her neck, nipping and sucking, dipping into the recesses of his mind, remembering all the spots that made her _hot,_ all the spots that made her squirm. He attacked them, he wanted to devour her—make her forget about everything save him. He was a man lost, and she brought him to this state. Really. It was so obviously hopeless to resist anymore.

"More, Malfoy," she demanded, hotly, twining her fingers roughly in his hair. "Gods, please give me _more_."

Her words sent shivers down his spine, so bloody familiar.

His eyes, already darkened, turned nearly black with desire. He became helpless to rein it in any longer.

"More," he crooned, his voice husky. "You want more, princess?"

"Oh yes, please yes." She whipped her head around. Hot, she was so bloody _hot_ , when had it become so stifling in the Great Room of all places? Up against a dirt wall, and more sexually awakened than she'd ever been in her entire life. Liquid heat pooled in the pit of her abdomen, and delightful jolts shot through her whenever Malfoy would snap his hips just so. He followed the erratic motion of her head, nuzzling her face, her nose, her neck, never letting up on the pleasurable attention he was paying to her core.

"More," he mimicked, almost cruelly, even. "What if you'd said that before?"

"W-what?"

"Mm, yes princess, what if I had you up against a wall just like this before?"

 _What game is this_ , she wondered absently. But really, _who cared_ —so long as he didn't stop. She'd never got him to go this far before and she'd be damned if he stopped now. She'd probably lose her mind even, be doomed to a life as a St. Mungos patient forever. She giggled madly at the notion.

"You think that's funny?" he drawled. His hand fell from her hair, dropping to the button of her jeans. Her chest heaved up and down as her panting grew more pronounced. Merlin, but she was still fully dressed and yet reduced to such a mess!

Malfoy popped the button easily and his hand slipped from the creamy skin of her stomach to dip lower, over her cotton knickers. She nearly screamed at the contact if not for the hand holding her leg, shooting up to clasp over her mouth. She moaned, though it was muffled now.

"Yes," he continued, rubbing slowly over her knickers. Knickers she knew had to be embarrassingly wet by now, as if she possessed the mind to care. She pressed herself into his hand, shamelessly, though he did not allow her much movement. "Maybe I had you like this before. So ready…willing…so fucking ripe and just waiting for me to take you. I bet you want me to take it now." She nodded frantically, as forcefully as she could with his hand still covering her mouth.

This wasn't fair, was it? How was he able to possess so much control in the situation yet she'd give the world on a silver platter if only he'd simply take her. Take her and make her his _now_.

In a decidedly wicked gesture, she reached out with her free hand, and brushed against the hardness that was pressing insistently into her thigh.

A few things happened then. She found her previously vertical self end up in a horizontal position almost instantly. Draco hissed as he took great care in lowering her to the ground. She was mildly surprised with how tender he was being given how tense he was. Her head still made a clanking sound as it hit the soft, dirt floor. His hands made it sneakily to the hem of her jeans where he began peeling them off as if he was tearing open a Christmas present.

Hermione's excitement was at an all-time high. When had they ever made it this far? Even just yesterday, when he'd said she was nothing but an easy-snog and the only option available as Daphne was like a sister, she'd ran to her room crying thinking that Draco could never return the passion she felt for him. She'd come back of course, he was like an addiction and she was helpless to deprive herself, even if he despised her, but then—what the blood hell was all this?

Draco was kissing her cloth-covered chest, her nipples were hardened into undeniable peaks underneath her shirt and he rolled his tongue over them. Hermione was helpless to stop the pathetic mewling noises she was making. He'd seized her hips once more, and was anchoring himself lower and lower, until he just reached her stomach. Her shirt was bunched slightly, too lost were they to actually remove it. Draco was fully dressed for Merlin's sake, a fact that was causing Hermione great grief. He swirled his tongue over her stomach, dragging it to her belly button before dipping it lower.

"Remember," he mumbled still kissing her abdomen. "You said I could _taste_ you, then."

Whatever he was saying…then, later, no—now! As long as he did it now, that's all she cared about. She supposed she must have voiced her distress because he chuckled in response.

Vaguely, Hermione realized he was a man-lost. Truthfully, had she ever seen him this unhinged? How could it even be possible that he would have this reaction to her? This didn't feel like despise. She didn't care, she encouraged him still.

"Yes, Malfoy." His fingers were ghosting over her cloth-covered slit. "Keep going… _please_."

Suddenly, his fingers withdrew and there was cold air between her and him. She opened her eyes in alarm only to find his dark, smoldering gaze looking back at her.

"That isn't what you call me," he reprimanded.

"W-what?" She was at a loss, what the buggering hell did he want to be called. Merlin, but she couldn't think. _Use those bloody brains of yours_ , she chided inwardly. "D-Draco," she breathed, finally coming up with a suitable answer.

Two things happened at once; her panties were pulled off quicker than she ever could have imagined possible and she felt the delicious feel of his fingers on her dripping sex.

"Oh gods," she wailed.

"You can stick with Draco."

She didn't care, so long as he continued, she told him so… _again_.

"I've been waiting too long," he said looking up at her from between her legs. "And you did promise me."

_Promise him what?_

All conscious thought fled her as she felt his tongue dip down into her. Her eyes rolled back as her back arched off of the floor. His hands came back up to seize her hips as he continued his ministrations. She sought something to anchor herself , she felt like she may fly out of her body if she was not holding onto something, and tightly! Her fingers scratched through impacted earth before finally finding purchase in silky blond tresses.

"Yes," she wailed.

"I knew," he said inserting a finger inside of her while circling her clit with his tongue. "I always knew you would taste this good. I've waited so long."

In a moment of clarity the thought struck her, _he's waited long? What three weeks?_

Her ability to reason fled her once again when he picked up his maddeningly slow pace. Working her expertly with his fingers and tongue it wasn't long before he had her at the precipice of something—something she'd never been near before. In the midst of her pleasure, she gripped him firmer still, moaning with abandon when one of his hands came up to massage her cloth-covered breast.

"You're close," he said.

"Yes," she nearly cried.

"Like before," he continued with the nonsense Hermione could not bring herself to understand. "I remember, princess." He dragged his body up higher to look down at her while his fingers continued their delightful movements. "But do you?"

"Huh," she muttered, incoherently.

He curled his fingers just so, causing her to arch off the floor once again. " _Maybe we had something like this before_." Pleasure seized her body as she felt the coil that had been tightening teeter precariously before breaking with a snap and throwing her over a precipice she could have never before imagined. Draco swallowed her screams with a kiss as he continued to work her expertly through her bliss.

It was mind blowing.

It was perfect.

It was nirvana.

She felt like a woman lost before she finally came back to her senses. Draco was staring at her. If she hadn't just come down from having her world rocked, she would have sworn he was staring at her in an almost a loving way.

"Um," she sat up languidly, feeling about as muscular as a jellyfish. "I should-." She reached down to his abdomen, trailing her fingers lower.

"No," he said, firmly placing her hand by her side. "There's no need for that." He scooped her up effortlessly in his arms, and Hermione marveled that she could be so easily carried. She anchored her arms securely around his neck and let him bring her to her room.

When he set her down, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Hermione didn't understand, didn't he want his pleasure as well? Wasn't that how this worked?

"Draco, wait," she called after him. He turned around slowly to face her, the epitome of discipline.

"Won't you, well, don't you think you can…stay with me tonight? Please…I get nightmares."

He looked pensive for a moment before replying, "Alright, Granger."

Hermione scoot over on the single bed making room for him. She turned over on her side and sighed when she felt the mattress dip as he climbed onto the bed. He reached out, tentatively, to wrap his arms around her before pulling her snugly to his side. She nestled her head into his chest, feeling groggy and satisfied. In the arms of Malfoy, no nightmares plagued her that night.

**000**

_**Grimmauld Grotto, June 11, 1998** _

Hermione stretched languidly on her bed. She awoke satisfied and well-rested. Absently, she realized she was smiling and idly wondered why, before memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. Instantly, she shot up from her bed. She glanced around and saw Draco was nowhere to be found. _Oh Merlin, did I really ask him to stay with me last night? How mortifying. It's like I was bloody drunk…drunk on him._

A sound from the Great Room grabbed her attention. Feeling a sense of dread, she wondered if it was Draco out there making all that noise. A flush crept up her face as she remembered some of the things that had happened. _Oh gods—some of the things I said!_ Her words were embarrassing to be sure, but even odder, it only seemed to have incited him more—hadn't it?

And the things he said…well that only turned her all the redder. To her horror, she felt tingling in the pit of her abdomen at the mere thought of it.

Some of the things he'd said, on the other hand, made absolutely no sense.

_Maybe we had something like this before._

What kind of a sick game was he playing at? Was that some, er, role playing kind of thing? Hermione was sure she didn't know, but what she did know was she would play any game he wanted so long as he kept doing the things he was doing. The thought made her blush all the more.

Wondering if he was just outside the door set her nerves in a frenzy. Where did that put her and Draco _now_? How was she supposed to act around him and what did he expect from her? He hadn't even…finished the deed, what did that mean? Wasn't that the goal of all men? Hermione could not fathom how he would not take advantage her obvious willingness. She eyed the door warily, pulling her blanket up tightly around her.

_For Godric's sake, what am I doing? Hermione Granger doesn't cower in her room all day._

Feeling emboldened, she jumped up from her bed and made her way over to the bucket to splash some water on her face. Selecting some clothes from her drawer, she pulled on some jeans and a fitted shirt. She grabbed her boots and laced them up before narrowing her eyes at the door.

She had this.

Walking into the Great Room, she expected to see Malfoy and the others, but grew wary when she noticed Draco in the room by himself. _He'll be rude, he'll be callous, he'll be distant_ , she warned herself. _Be prepared!_

Steeling her nerves, she cleared her throat. "Hello," she greeted.

He looked up quickly. "Hey," he greeted, smiling sheepishly.

Her eyes widened in alarm. _Okay, definitely wasn't expecting that!_ "Um, where is e-everyone?"

Oh gods, had her voice actually caught?

"They're getting food," he answered. "Had to get out of here for a bit. I think they were getting stir crazy."

"Right," she said striding over to join him in the kitchen. "Daph made her muffins I see."

"Yeah," he said extending the tray for her. "They're pretty good, too."

She had a funny desire to run back into her room, put a few locking charms on her door, and hide under her blankets until the end of the war, but pushed the odd instinct aside and instead grabbed a muffin. She sat down at the table attempting to be carefree but worried she was failing miserably.

Biting her lip, she turned to face Draco. "Look, about last night-," she started, deciding just to go for it.

"Granger, you're thinking too hard."

Hermione swallowed audibly. "So it's Granger again?" She felt her skin heat up at the mention of anything having to do with last night.

"I don't see you calling me by my given name?" He arched an eyebrow challengingly. She dared meet his stare head on and instantly regretted it. She was lost in that silvery gaze. There was a brief moment, a moment where she thought he may come over to her and kiss her. Half of her hoped he would, but the moment was shattered by the arrival of a Jack Russell terrier. The silver, wispy animal bounded in between them.

Ron's voice came out from the Patronus. 'Help!' it said. 'The snake is at the camp by the Grotto, we're outmatched, the, argh-."

The Patronus cut off and Hermione shot to her feet. "Oh no! We have to go help them, they could be in danger," she said, running a shaky hand through her hair.

"Bumbling idiots," he swore. "They should have just let us take over. Alright, the others should be back soon."

"Malfoy," she scolded. "We can't wait for them to get back, we have to go _now_!"

"Granger, I really don't think."

"Well I'm leaving without you, then." She spun around _Accio'ing_ her jacket before shrugging it on. "If you're too cowardly to join me, I understand."

Draco grabbed her firmly by the arm. "You're not going anywhere," he swore.

Hermione withdrew her wand. "You're not stopping me. They need back up and it may be too late if we wait. You might be stronger than me, Malfoy, but I'm pretty sure I can best you in a duel, so I wouldn't try it." With that she whirled around headed for the exit.

"You couldn't best me," he argued, catching up with her easily.

"So you're coming?" she smirked.

"Of course. I guess your fits really do get you your way, _princess_."

"It's just logic, Malfoy. Now let's go."

**000**

**Death Eater Camp, Marlogue Wood**

"Granger," Draco hissed. "Stay close to me."

Damn but the girl was infuriating, he was letting her lead them headfirst into danger. Perhaps that was the Gryffindor way, but he much preferred a carefully executed and failsafe plan.

"Malfoy, I only see four of them. We can stun them, easily."

Draco had a feeling of unease. "No, that doesn't make sense. If Ron and the others were really spotted, the snatchers would have summoned higher authority by now. The place should be swarming with Death Eaters."

"Alright, worry-wart. We can get under the Invisibility Cloak, here." She spread the cloak over both of them. "Now can we venture in. I have the perfect spell to use to breach this ridiculous ward."

He sighed.

"It'll be fine, Malfoy, I promise. Pretty soon, this will all be over. And then…and then we can talk about things."

Suppressing a growl, Draco begrudgingly followed the bossy little witch.

"Malfoy, look, just there," she pointed once they'd crossed into the camp. "It's Nagini."

He glanced over, sure enough, there was a large snake sitting, by itself over by an open tent. But that wasn't right, was it?

"Oh Malfoy, I wasn't thinking. Do you think the basilisk fang will destroy it? I wish we had the sword. Come on."

"Granger, listen, I think we should leave and regroup. We need a better plan than this."

"Sometimes spontaneous plans work the best. Believe me, I should know!" But she pulled him forward until they were a scant few steps away. "I'll have to raise the cloak, Malfoy. We need to be quick."

"I'm telling you, something isn't…" But she was already lifting the cloak. Raising the basilisk fang, she lunged forward and plunged the weapon…down straight into the dirt.

He felt as if someone had poured ice in his veins. "It's a diversion, a copy…Granger, Apparate!"

But she had realized it as well and was already gripping his arm trying to Apparate…and _not_ succeeding.

"I don't understand," she muttered frantically. "I broke the wards…and Harry saw the snake…"

"He saw what Voldy wanted him to see," he muttered darkly, then pulled her urgently. "Granger, we need to run."

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

Draco pushed Hermione away from him hard before the killing curse from the Death Eater could graze her. The curse scorched the earth where she was just standing. He waved his wand, a palpable rage building up in him as he threw the same curse back at the masked wizard. He grinned manically when he saw it hit home.

Together, Hermione and Draco began casting hex after hex at the Death Eaters that they soon realized were outnumbering them. Hermione grunted when she felt the effects of a stinging hex on her shoulder. Draco did not even notice the cuts he was getting. One of the Death Eaters shot another Avada their way and this time, they barely dodged it.

"No, no, no," a voice that sent chills down his spine sang. "We're not to kill these ones." The formidable figure of Bellatrix Lestrange raised her wand and flashed it Draco's way, sending him flying even further from Hermione. He hit his back on a tree and instantly tried to scramble to his feet but was finding he was hard-pressed to do so. "I'll deal with you later." The witch lazily deflected Hermione's cutting hex.

"Aw, so the girl came to play," she crooned, turning her full attention from Draco to the girl. "I have no time for this. Restrain her!"

Two wizards rushed forwards to grab her and she kicked one squarely in the groin. Bellatrix took that moment during her struggle to grab Hermione's arm and clutch her crooked wand.

In a flash, Draco remembered his dream.

_The forest…the ethereal beauty…the danger…the ghastly beast…Hermione._

"Draco!" Hermione cried.

He was fighting the paralysis of the stunning hex, but managed to get to his feet and take a step towards her. As if on cue, he saw the Death Eaters raise their wands and Apparate away from the camp with Hermione in tow, leaving him alone and staring after them.

He'd failed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Oh wow! That was a huge cliffie. Um, so sorry? And Hermione was getting hints from everyone-Harry and Draco-about the past she lost. So close! I can promise a lot will happen next chapter and I'm pretty sure there will be two more.
> 
> There were two song lyrics I adore that I weaved in slightly, did you catch them?  
> He's in a place but I can't get joy-No Good by Amy Winehouse  
> Winter of my life and you're my summer from Ride by Lana Del Rey
> 
> A huge thank you to RooOjoy for Betaing this chapter for me! It is much improved thanks to you C:
> 
> Bare with me as I find the time to write the next chapter! The good news is, I definitely know what's going to happen as I've planned this next part from the beginning C:
> 
> Please R & R


	6. Part 2, Section 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another update. Sorry about the cliffie, but I can't promise there won't be more-I have a habit of ending chapters like that. A few more warnings-this chapter deals with a lot of dark themes including torture and it's not for the faint of heart. I apologize in advance, but it did need to happen.  
> **  
>  **A big thanks to RooOjoy for the awesome BETA!**  
>  Thank you for the reviews and comments!

** **

**000**

**000**

**_Malfoy Manor, June 11_ **

Thrashing on the floor under the Cruciatus, Hermione screamed until her lungs burned.

It felt like her organs were bursting, like they were being ripped apart. A thousand blades were stabbing at her chest, piercing holes over her body. She bit her tongue hard until she tasted blood. The pain was so intense; it burned down to her bones and blocked out any coherent thoughts.

"Had enough, Mudblood?" Bellatrix asked, peering down at Hermione's convulsing body. "Someone broke into my vault and took something very dear to me. I will have it returned, and I will flay them alive." She skipped around Hermione but mercifully had halted her curse for the time being. "I'm sure you know something about it, if you weren't the culprit yourself."

"What makes you think I would tell you anything?" she croaked.

"Oh but you will," Bellatrix crooned, kneeling down next to her. "You'll spill all your little _Mudblood secrets_ to me."

She thought she'd be prepared when the Cruciatus hit her the next time, but it was still as unbearably extreme as it had been the first. She didn't remember if she screamed; her vocal cords were likely permanently damaged. Conscious thought fled her and she felt like she'd been under the torture curse for a lifetime before it was finally lifted.

"I already know some of your secrets, daft child," Bellatrix whispered. "I know how you got your filthy clutches on my nephew."

 _What? But how can she know that?_ Hermione could find no way of justifying how Bellatrix knew of her and Draco, it was such a new development. The things she was saying were not making any sense.

"Who do you think taught him Legilmency?" she continued. "Of course he wasn't able to hide _everything_. I saw snippets here and there. But I let it slide. What do I care if Draco soils himself with Muggle scum? Pureblood men get what they want and have for ages. I was sure he'd get it out of his system, _they always do_."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said hoarsely, still convulsing every so often from the after effects of the Cruciatus. "You aren't making sense."

"Don't play me for a fool!" She slapped her sharply across the face. "I saw it, and I did nothing. Young wizards try to rut anywhere they can, I didn't think it would grow to be a problem."

"He didn't—please! Just leave Draco out of this."

"Silence! You dare speak his given name? I was right to be concerned. Your filth tainted him. He ran off to join you."

"No!"

"Yes! I told you I saw it before. A flicker, only. Draco really is a natural Occulmens. But I saw how he had you up against a wall at the school, like the whore you are!"

The witch was crazed, speaking nonsense. She was more deranged than Hermione had ever thought possible.

"That never happened!"

"I'm quite good, as I was saying. Shall I demonstrate?"

Hermione braced herself for the inevitable onslaught of Legilmency. When Bellatrix's attack hit her, she wanted to recoil away at the brutality of it. The Death Eater's Legilmency ripped through her mind and Hermione was hard pressed to conceal her thoughts. _Draco, I need to protect Draco!_ She closed her thoughts, sealed off her feelings—shutting it all down.

"How is it that a Mudblood like you knows Occulmency?" Bellatrix raged. "No matter, a few more times under my torture curse and you'll be spilling all your horrible little secrets. CRUCIO!"

Hermione stayed quiet this time as the torture curse hit her, holding on to that wild urge to protect Draco.

She shuttered her thoughts…

...Her pain.

Pretty soon she had it so safely guarded, she didn't remember what she was guarding. She'd fled deep into her mind, seeking refuge from the madness around her. Her brain had shut down as she receded into herself, tucked away somewhere safe and dark in a part of her mind unused and forgotten. She didn't remember where she was or how much time was passing, so focused was she on…

_Guarding_

_Protecting_

It became her sole mission in life.

Abruptly, a thought flit across the darkness she sought refuge in.

Alone in her mind, there was a tangible memory behind the door she had conjured, deep within her escape. Edging closer, she examined it, curious.

When she drew closer, that's when she felt it...

Cool gray eyes burned hot for a moment. All she saw was that silver gaze, it consumed her…a memory. Where was this thought coming from? Awareness dawned on her as she realized it was a memory from a dance.

The Yule Ball

Fourth Year

 _So handsome when he's not sneering. I ran away, I ran away from the dance because Ron made me angry. I went to the Gryffindor Tower, but then, what's this?_ Because in her memory she did not go straight to the common room as she remembered, but rather she tripped.

_A strong arm steady's me._

_"_ _Easy, Granger."_

_Hot metal gaze, just staring, not cruelly, only open and...sincere._

_"_ _Let go of me, Malfoy!"_

Hermione shot up from the hard floor of the Manor as she was quickly thrown out of the memory. But there was more, she could feel it—bubbling on the surface. Just beyond her reach, it was angry and begging to be released.

"What, what was that?" she barely managed to squeak out. She probably sounded wild and unintelligible.

"Are you already losing it? Going mad? That mind of yours will be mine in no time. You'll be able to hide nothing from me."

Never!

The torture resumed with a vengeance and she receded to that dark place, not even having the presence of mind to feel the pain this time around as some other part of her consciousness was dealing with it.

Happily, she escaped back into the dream-like state that was so foreign to her. The feel of the dungeon floor faded away as she found herself standing upright, walking down the stairs at Hogwarts. The vision became clearer and clearer, until she could actually feel and smell the familiar surroundings, only she didn't remember this at all.

_Engrossed in my book. Not seeing where I'm going. Stepping over air. I'm pulled to safety._

_Someone strong…he smells like cinnamon and…security._

_"_ _Easy, Granger."_

_I'm lost in his proximity, it's drugging me, dissolving me. I forget where I am for a moment. I'm gripping him so harshly, it will probably leave marks._

_"_ _Are you a witch or aren't you?"_

_"The Gryffindor-princess, meeting her fatal end thanks to a bewitched staircase."_

She didn't have time to think about it, she wasn't sure she possessed the presence of mind to do so anymore. Her mind was protecting her from experiencing her own torture that she was vaguely aware was still happening. There was no rational explanation for why she was seeing what she saw.

The churning thoughts she ached to see more of crackled angrily, still just beyond her grasp. She longed to reach for it; she yearned to see more of this madness that made no sense. In a rage, she forced up, up and up, forwards until she dove into the mysterious entity hidden in her mind.

And then, she was pulled into another memory.

**000**

**_12 Grimmauld Place, Headquarters_ **

"It's you that had her running headfirst into danger," Draco raged, grabbing the lapels of Ron's shirt. "If it wasn't for your bloody Patronus, we never would have set out alone in the first place."

Theo pulled him off of the red-haired wizard while Harry tried to restrain Ron.

"It's _you're fault_ ," Ron said, the accusation lying heavy in the air. " _You_ were with her, yet you didn't stop _them_ from taking her. _I_ wouldn't have let that happen."

Draco went slack in Theo's hold. Ron said exactly the words he'd been torturing himself with.

_His fault…_

_His fault…_

He'd failed in protecting her, and now he was stuck at Order Headquarters politicking instead of going after her like he needed to be doing. It was bad enough his own friends had stopped him, after finding him not quite recovered in the abandoned Death Eater camp. He wanted to stun them all for one insane moment, so he'd be free to rush to her _side_. It had already been two hours, what could happen in two hours?

"It was pretty stupid of you to send a panicked Patronus to Hermione, of all people," Daphne said, looking straight at Ron. "Surely you're aware of the weakness she has for her friends. She doesn't think twice about it—when someone needs her—she's there."

The Slytherins looked at him quietly, even Harry had disappointment in his eyes. Ginny placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I know _that_ ," Ron said defensively. "And I had no idea you'd be apart. It's just, when we got there we saw we were outnumbered, and they'd already sounded the alarm. I didn't think twice before I called for backup."

"We didn't get a chance to contact you back right away," Harry admitted, nodding sullenly. "We were running and Apparating, running and Apparating; trying to throw the Death Eater's off our trail."

"We sent another Patronus as soon as we got to safety," Ginny said.

" _As soon as you got to safety_ ," Draco sneered. "What of Hermione? I don't see why we're even having this conversation. I _know_ where my aunt would have taken her. She's at the Manor, we need to retrieve her _now_ , before anything else happens to her."

"We can't make that decision without Shacklebolt," Harry said. "They're on a mission at the school and they've already been contacted."

"There is a good chance Volde may be there at the Manor," Blaise said cautiously.

"Who cares," Theo said. "He could be at the school, too."

"I know that," Blaise replied. "I'm just saying, if we go, I think we should _all_ go."

"Why not finish it?" Draco said, appealing straight to Harry. "Even if he is there, _we_ can get the final horcrux and you can fight him once and for all. Put an end to it, finally."

Harry looked contemplative as he thought over Draco's words. "How many Death Eaters will be at the Manor?"

"Not nearly as many as are at the school," Daphne pointed out.

Ginny gasped before whirling on Harry. "You can't really consider _going_. And against Shacklebolt's orders, with only part of the Order with us? It's a death trap!"

"We do owe it to Hermione," Harry said calmly. "She wouldn't think twice about it if the situation were reversed."

Ginny stood seething as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I think it an ill-thought out plan. Hermione unthinkingly rushes off to save the day and gets herself caught, putting us all in danger?"

"You don't have to go," Ron said quietly. "We know it's risky. But the longer we wait, the less time she may have."

"Of course I'm going if you are all too impatient to wait for the others," she snapped. "I'm just not sure it's such a good idea. What if Harry gets killed?"

"I'm bound to duel him eventually," Harry said, clenching his fists by his side. "There's no time like the present."

"Please," Daphne pleaded. "Blaise, Theo, and I...we only just managed to restrain Draco before he could rush off on his own. We know it won't be an easy task, but we have to _try_."

"I can get you in," Draco said. "It was my home afterall. The dungeon is warded but there is a passage."

Hermione.

Alone and afraid in the Malfoy dungeons.

There was no telling what Bellatrix was capable of. He'd witnessed the depths of her depravity; Voldemort's most loyal follower. She despised Muggles and Muggleborns, and she was very creative when it came to torture and the Dark Arts—a strongsuit of hers. Would his aunt sic her werewolf on Hermione? No, she was too important to fall into that beast's clutches. And she was strong; it would be difficult if not impossible to break her. Draco did not even want to think about what she could be enduring right now. It made his blood boil, he had the urge to rip out of Theo's grasp and go rogue. But they were all so close, close to committing their help. He needed to improve the odds of saving Hermione by any means.

"It's possible we'll only have to meet with the Death Eaters guarding the dungeons," Theo said. "We may be able to get in and out without much of a fuss."

"No," Harry said, resolved in the task ahead. "If the snake's there, we _need_ to go after it. If _He's_ there, I'm not going to run this time.

 _Yes,_ Draco thought. _They're going to help. We can get to her, get her out before...before anything permanent happens._

"What are we waiting for?" Draco surveyed the witches and wizards. He needed to build them up, galvanize them into action. "It's them that need to fear us. We're winning and they know it. They've even lost many of their own. No one wants this, no one _cares_ about the Pureblood agenda anymore. There's been too much death, too much heartbreak. They are fighting a losing battle and it's time we drive that home."

"What are we doing standing around here?" Harry asked with a smirk. "I suppose it's about time we head to Wiltshire."

**000**

_"_ _Blimey 'Mione...dodged your date? You smell like Firewhiskey. I can tell something's off...is it Ron?"_

_I'm fleeing the party, only to see Malfoy, loitering in the corridor. I'm worried, what if Filch catches him?_

_"_ _Why aren't you in there with your friends...?"_

_I flirt, when do I flirt? Of course I've been drinking. It's like he says...I'm acting far too amorous._

_Forbidden._

_The warning flits across my brain but it does nothing to deter me. I want him. Merlin, but how I want him! Haven't I been thinking about him for weeks? Meeting in secret? I've fantasized about kissing him, about how it would be. I'm too headstrong to admit it, but I'm admitting it now._

_His eyes are dark. They sparkle in the shadows. I inch forward, how can I help myself? I initiate it. I press my lips against his. He pushes me away._

_"_ _You're playing with fire."_

_A warning, but I don't heed it. It only incites me further._

_Recklessly I say, I don't care. I want to._

_Madness._

_Pure sweet bliss._

_He was made for me and I'm made for him. My hands twine through his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Every grunt he makes is a victory, some deep and ancient part of me rejoices at the evidence of his arousal, at the evidence of what I cause. Some primal part of me is beyond pleased. I lose myself in him. He is delicious and his kisses are sublime. I'm panting and my heart is pounding. His heart thunders in his chest and I only want him more._

_To wrap myself around him and never let go._

_"_ _Fuck, Granger. I never knew you'd be so responsive."_

A cold, hard voice cut through the fog. Hermione tried to open her eyes, but everything was blurry. She knew she should fear the voice. Her body was shivering. Her mind was still locked in a haze, trying to make sense of the what, where, and how.

"What did you do to the Mudblood's arm?"

"A charmed blade, My Lord," Bellatrix answered proudly. "Do you approve?"

Hermione can't think of the ramifications behind their words. She can't allow herself to _feel_ , only _guard_ and _protect_.

"Ingenious."

"My Lord, she's been under my curse on and off for an hour. Still, her mind is closed to me. Perhaps she is damaged? Maybe I should give her to Greyback. I think she may be useless to us."

"Really? You mean to say you cannot break her? Curious, perhaps if I try."

_No!_

Her mind recoiled and this time she feels the sharp pain of the unforgivable. _Guard and protect,_ she reminds herself. Stumbling, she finds her way to that abandoned part of her mind she knows is safe, where she stows away everything of importance.

The memories are still there and this time she easily thrusts herself into them, anything to escape the present. She welcomes the familiar pull of them as she finds herself reliving another vision, more clearly than even a penseive could provide. Whether it is due to Voldemort wielding the curse, she was too far gone to know, but she was pulled into a particularly powerful memory.

_I finally find him at the lake. He's been avoiding me, but this time he can't keep me out._

_He tries to be cold and distant. He's angry_ — _but only pretending to be. If I can just convince him, show him that it's alright. There's no reason to deny ourselves. It's silly, irrational. I tell him in so many words._

_I think you want me just as much as I want you._

_It's a leap, I'm scared to say it, but I trudge on recklessly. He denies it and it's a slap to my face. But I won't be deterred. I'm prepared for his denial. I recognize it for the lie it is._

_"_ _I stopped the sordid affair from continuing...It was me not wanting to soil myself with a Mudblood."_

_Ah, the trump card. I'm hard-pressed not to giggle. Is he not aware how immune I am to that word? Does he think that will dissuade me? He is scared and I know it. I press on._

_I taunt him. "A Malfoy always gets what he wants, right?"_

_A fissure, a crack in his facade. I'm winning. I'll get him to admit it yet. He thinks he's trying to protect me, he tells me so. Don't I see? He wants to know._

_"_ _I can see you're a glutton for punishment. That's about all I can see."_

_"I'm trying not to be selfish."_

_"So be selfish. Be selfish with me."_

_I kiss him passionately. I kiss him with everything. I want to make him forget about his troubles and his worries. He has me and we're in this together. I'll make him see. He flips me on my back, wedging his knee between my legs and then delicious, glorious friction. I feel lightheaded as his hands are running up and down my sides. I hook my leg around his waist, pulling him closer. I can't let him draw away this time_ — _it would be far too tragic. I stroke his back tenderly, encouraging him along…_

"Is she...deranged, My Lord? Why does she smile so?"

"Her mind has been tampered with," he answered. "A powerful memory charm, by the looks of it. One thing is certain, she is far from broken. You'll have to continue the curse. Her guard wares thinner and thinner."

"I will not stop until her mind is ready to be reaped, My Lord."

"Very good, my most faithful servant."

Absently, Hermione tried to make sense of their odd words, but they did little to penetrate through the fog.

And then, she was careening once more, slipping back into the dreamlike reality.

_I'm in the Great Hall, sneaking glances over to the Slytherin table. I'm worried, he's been acting so oddly lately, so distant._

_He gets up from his seat and then I'm following him. Harry calls after me but I don't listen. My heart is pounding and I'm consumed with worry._

_I track him to the Room of Requirement. What is he doing here? It is not easy to go in after him but I do, and I catch sight of him. He's standing in front of a cabinet._

_"_ _Draco!"_

_His face contorts with a mixture of rage, indecision, and determination. I do not care, I run all the way up to him before flinging myself into his arms, wrapping myself tightly around him—I will never let go._

_I look up to him, searchingly...hopefully. I seek reassurance but he has none to give._

_"_ _Leave, just leave."_

_And then, in a rush, I'm grabbing, yanking, and pulling. The sleeve of his black jacket pulls up to reveal a dark mark over his pale skin. It signifies death and hopelessness, but I always knew it would be there._

_"_ _You've seen it, you know the truth. Run back to Potter and get away from the big-bad Death Eater."_

_He expects fear from me, but there is only sympathy._

_"There's nothing we can't do together," I reassure him._

_He breaks, he tells me of his task. It's a death sentence. Voldemort is far too fearful to approach Dumbledore_ — _the greatest wizard of all time_ — _so he delegates the job to Draco, at the mere age of sixteen, no less. Cowardly!_

_I'm livid. It's preposterous! Draco must go to Dumbledore and seek his help, I have to convince him! We can get out of this yet-together we are unstoppable. The Order will protect him and his mother. I tell him so. Merlin, but he must believe me._

_"We can run away...bring your mother to safety...when the time comes_ — _defect and help the Order!"_

 _"_ _Okay, Hermione. We will do it your way."_

_Does he relent too easily? I'm far too joyful to notice._

_I feel triumphant...glorious...victorious! He sees reason, he trusts me and he is willing to take my help. We can get through this, I just know we can._

_I hug him fiercely, whispering tender words of reassurance and love._

_"I've always loved you," he tells me._

_The words have me soaring above the clouds, heavenly to my ears. He loves me and it will all be okay. It will be okay because when he and I are together there is nothing we cannot manage. I feel wonderful, more liberating and free than I've felt in months. There won't be any need to hide anymore, not after we get his mother to safety. I can admit my love in public and shout it from the highest building if I so please._

_I feel rapturous._

_I don't even notice the cool wood that caresses my temple, so caught up in pure joy, at the reassurance I will be with him and nothing will get in between that, not even Voldemort._

_"_ _Obliviate."_

_No!_

_He can't. He wouldn't. Oh gods, please no._

_But the memory charm has me in its unrelenting grip and there's nothing charming about it. I feel myself go slack even as I try my damndest to fight it, to resist_ — _I must resist! So much depends on it. The cold, stab of betrayal washes over me and my heart breaks as the tears flow freely._

_Why?_

_Though I try to stop it, though I fight so hard while I watch the tears clog his eyes due to the strain of his spell and the realization of what he's doing to me, to us, I feel the charm gripping me._

_I feel it ripping away parts of me_ — _the important parts!_

_I am misery_

_I am pain_

_I know no happiness, only betrayal and loss._

_I take it, what I'm taking I cannot name but I take it anyway and I run with it. I shove it here and I shove it there, but the beast hunts it down and finds it._

_The unrelenting, cruel beast._

_It will not best me._

_I will not let it win!_

_I take it and run deeper and deeper, through the maze that is my mind to uncharted places I've never been to before._

_Distantly, I hear my mouth making promises. I cannot focus on that right now, so caught up am I in packing the secret away. It will be safe here, only, how will I ever find it again?_

_But it's guarded...safe...and protected._

_I am lost._

_Where am I? I do not remember. My legs give out from under me. Strong arms reach out to catch me. They are so familiar, yet so foreign._

_I recede into blessed darkness, letting the blackness wash over me._

"Enervate," Bellatrix cried.

Hermione shot up from the cold hard floor, unaware of just where she was. Bellatrix looked mildly uncomfortable if not worried. Odd, when did Bellatrix worry?

"That's enough," she decided, her voice shrill and unsure. "We're taking a break. Because you need one. How can I penetrate that fortress of a mind unless we regroup? You're breaking though, I can tell."

Hermione said nothing as Bellatrix dragged her to the wall, gripping her wand harshly as she transfigured a chain around her ankle.

Vaguely, Hermione realized that any other day, she would find Bellatrix expression comical. Really, she looked like a scared little girl. _Go on then Bellatrix, you can try to regroup, but I won't be broken._

She itched to flex her muscles, to assess the damage. She felt raw and tense but had an undeniable energy, thanks to the reviving spell, she knew was counterfeit. Still, she itched to test her limits.

She would fly out of the dungeons with nothing but revenge driving her. She didn't have her wand, and Bellatrix had taken her bag, but she had her rage and she drew on it hungrily. How she could show those Death Eaters just what she was made of, Voldemort himself, even.

Her rational side knew she was acting absurd, but she was hard-pressed to care. Anything to deter from the truth. Anything to conceal the bitter sting of remorse and betrayal that riddled her to the very core.

The reviving spell was fading already, and the pain was setting in. Suddenly, the time she'd been blissfully unaware of during her torture was catching up to her, and she curled up into the fetal position as she tried to block out the nonsensical madness that was her thoughts.

The after effects of the Cruciatus shook her body and she screwed her eyes shut, attempting to block it all out.

**000**

Everything was going smoothly, save for a slight change in wards that had been an easy enough fix, until Draco ran into Flora Carrow.

_What the hell is she doing here, and blocking my grandfather's portrait, more importantly?_

Blaise, Theo, Daphne, and himself had cast disillusionment charms, but even she would notice. Draco could only hope Potter, Weasley, and the Weaselette were having better luck getting to the parlor above the dungeons. They did have the Invisibility Cloak, after all, a gift Draco had returned immediately.

Whatever important Death Eaters that were here, they would be in the parlor. Draco could grab Hermione and leave while the others met up with Potter and fought their way out.

_It was a good plan._

_It was a horrible plan._

But it was all they had.

As long as he could get her to safety, he'd figure the rest out as he went. It really didn't matter, so long as he was concerned. Anything could happen to him and it wouldn't matter. Though he hoped he hadn't signed a death warrant for his friends. Hopefully, he could get them to safety as well.

He would die trying.

Begrudgingly, he had to admit that Potter was their best hope of beating Voldemort's regime, and he needed to ensure the boy wonder had a chance, regardless.

Now he had more pressing matters. Carrow was in his way and he wouldn't be able to make it to the portrait without her noticing.

Coming to a decision, he muttered a quick _Finate Incantatem,_ and surprised the unsuspecting Carrow twin.

"Malfoy," she sputtered, wand raised. "I-I need to sound the alarm. You're not supposed to be here."

"Not _supposed_ to?" he repeated. "Really? This is my house, is it not?"

"Yes, but, you've defected. Alecto said so."

"Really, Flora, and what would _Alecto_ know? I hardly think _she's_ in the Dark Lord's inner circle."

"You left with the others, you defected. That's what they all say."

"Followed defectors, rather," he said, advancing on her slowly. "The Dark Lord entrusted me with the mission to infiltrate the enemy. No one could know but him. It's top secret."

"I-I," but she was already lowering her wand, doubt flitting across her face.

Draco wasted no time in stunning her, before turning to where he knew the others were standing. "Come on," he called. "We can get to the dungeons this way through my grandfather Abraxas' portrait." He cast a disillusionment charm on the stunned girl and pressed forward.

They kept up their charms and followed him. Draco heard their footsteps as he said the password and entered the tunnel the portrait had swung open to reveal.

"Lumos," he muttered, the tip of his wand lighting up the dark path ahead.

Crouching low, he walked the long path through the tunnel, hoping against hope Hermione would be there. Could the four of them overpower Bellatrix? What if there were others around? If he hadn't been so manic, he would have felt guilty for leading his friends into such danger. But only Hermione was on his mind.

Soon, they saw a greenish, yellow light flickering at the end of the tunnel.

They were close to the dungeons.

Draco held up his wand as he checked for wards; he didn't want to be surprised as he'd been when they'd arrived and he'd had to unravel reinforced Malfoy wards. Sensing nothing foreign, he was content of the passage's secrecy and he peered out the magically concealed tunnel.

The dungeon appeared empty, the green flames in the sconces casting oddly distorted shapes on the wall. He glanced to the left but saw nothing in his line of vision. When he turned his gaze to the right, it was then that brown, unruly locks caught his eye.

"She's here," he whispered behind his shoulder. "And I think she's alone."

Quickly, he scrambled out of the dark passage, jumping onto the stone floor, wand raised. No one appeared to be in the immediate vicinity, and he thanked his lucky stars, despite how odd it was.

He ran over to Hermione's prone figure, and with shaky fingers, reached out to touch her.

She let out an agonized groan.

"Hermione," he whispered her name like a supplication. "It's alright, love. Everything's going to be okay."

He pointed his wand at her chest before uttering a quick _Enervate_.

She bolted into a sitting position, her eyes wild and unhinged. Vaguely, he noticed the others ridding themselves of their disillusionment charms.

"Hermione," he said again, grabbing her and scooping her into his arms. "Oh gods, please tell me you're alright."

He rocked her steadily His eyes watered and his vision blurred. Was he really here? Was he really holding her? She felt so slight and... _vulnerable_.

"Hermione, please. Say something."

She fixed her gaze on him, albeit shakily. "Malfoy," she greeted. "I guess your Obliviation didn't protect me afterall."

**000**


	7. Part 3, Section 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks ever so much to RooOjoy for the incredible BETA! She is collaborating with another writer on a lovely dramione called Out of Flames by PhoenixTwins that I highly recommend!

  
  
" _I guess your Obliviation didn't protect me after all."_

Draco felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. The atmosphere in the dark dungeon chilled even more so and he felt as if he was spiraling. He made a valiant effort to rein in on his tumultuous emotions; there was no time to think of _them_ right now. Her face was hard and furious and anger was alive in her eyes. Her gaze was dangerous and shrouded in darkness. He wanted to flinch away but was strangely drawn to it. What's more, he knew he deserved every bit of it.

"How much do you remember," he breathed, carefully schooling his features. He knew he had no right to ask, but couldn't stop himself.

Her eyes look haunted. For a moment, she seemed disorientated and reached with trembling fingers, to brush the hard stone floor. He wished she would hold on to him. "Everything."

His mask splintered and he knew she could see the torrent of emotions that passed over his features. He tensed his muscles, swallowing audibly. "Everything?" He repeated the word, stunned. _How had she, how could she have remembered everything?_

"Yes, Draco." And despite how broken he was, knowing there was no chance for them now, his heart still sung at the sound of his name on her lips. "I remember everything. To say nothing of your great talent with the memory charm."

He didn't break her gaze, looking at her openly, startling insight registered in her eyes. He felt strangely numb and every fiber of his being begged him to reach out and grab her, hold onto her and pull her to him, tightly, _so tightly_. _He would never let go_. But he knew that wasn't an option now. What he had done was unforgivable.

She hissed in pain and Draco sprung into action, reaching out for her instinctively. "Are you okay?" Flashes of feeling returned to his shocked face.

"Yes, I...I think so. I just...everything hurts. My skull—it's _throbbing_. And I'm so nauseous. But I can get up, I think."

Daphne rushed forward but Draco was already helping her to her feet. He grimaced at the effort it took her even though she was leaning most of her weight on him. _My aunt must have did her job thoroughly_ , he thought darkly.

"I got you," he whispered. She looked up at him then, awareness crystallizing her gaze. He met her stare with trepidation, a mixture of terror and pain waiting beneath the surface of his skin, his whole body braced for the onslaught of her wrath. Alarms went off as he realized the vulnerable position he was in, but he didn't heed them. "I'm...I'm so sorry." Her face tightened and his stomach twisted painfully. "I never meant to, it wasn't my intention to hurt you. _Never that_." He stared at her desperately, hungrily, letting her see the truth of his words. Her features twisted in a mixture of disbelief and incredulity. _She remembers. Years of suffering alone and now she finally remembers. Remembers and...hates me for it._ "I'm sorry, Hermione." Anguish tainted his words.

"I can't...I can't do this right now," she choked, wrenching her arm away from his grip and he let go awkwardly as she took a few trembling steps away from him.

He had the desire to crumple as if he were in physical pain, but resisted the urge. Clenching his jaw in resolve and ignoring the desperate flutter in his stomach, he prepared himself for the only task that mattered, getting her to safety.

"Hermione," Daphne said, walking up to her and placing her hands on her shoulders. "Do you think you can walk? We need to get out of here. We can all help you."

"I...I think so." For the first time, she seemed to notice the others. "What are you guys all doing here? It isn't safe, _You-Know-Who's_ been here and he may still be here now." Draco flinched at the raspy sound of her voice. _Hoarse from screaming._

"You know we wouldn't leave you, 'Mione," said Blaise.

"Yeah." Theo shifted uncomfortably, fiddling with his wand. "You're one of us. And it looks like your barmy-Gryffindor-ways are rubbing off."

Daphne gave her a meek smile, meant to be comforting. Draco could hardly see it in the dim light of the dungeon.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the three of them suspiciously. "You three knew, didn't you? About Draco and I... _our past_. Did you know?"

"Hermione," Daphne said, attempting to reach for her again. She wrenched away, Daphne's call for her proof enough.

"No, not now. _I can't_ right now."

"That's okay, no one expects you to. Listen, right now, the most important thing is getting you out of here, all of us. We'd like to get out alive. Now, do you think you can... _put everything aside,_ just until we are safe again?"

Hermione's eyes were glued to the floor, her brows furrowed, but ever the trooper, she gave a slight nod.

"Good, that's very good." Daphne reached into her satchel and pulled out two small vials. "Here," she handed Hermione one of the vials. "This is Strengthening Solution. I know you've been...under the torture curse for a while. So this should help you regain some of your strength until you can rest properly. And drink this, Draught of Peace. It will help...calm the after effects of the Cruciatus."

"Alright, thanks," Hermione mumbled, taking the vials and draining them one after another. She closed her eyes and then opened them sharply, the haze was gone and replaced by a counterfeit energy thanks to the potions. "Right then, catch me up to speed. I imagine we have a lot to do to have any chance of getting out of this alive."

"Um...well, Draco was going to help you get to the safe house while we-" Blaise looked up, lost, and seemingly unsure if he should continue, "while we, er, clean up after ourselves."

"Yes, Granger. Let me get you to the Grotto," Draco said, his voice rough. "Those potions are only temporary. You need _real_ rest."

"Don't worry about things here," Theo said. "We'll tie all the loose ends."

" _Loose ends_ ," she repeated, suspicion etched in her voice. "What in the bloody hell does that mean?" She stared them down, one after another, her eyes fiery and determined. "I swear to Merlin you lot better not be deceiving me _again_."

"Loose ends, meaning," Daphne shot a helpless look to the others, then plunged on recklessly. "Look, 'Mione, Harry decided now was the time to approach _You-Know-Who_. So he's up there now, hoping to catch the Death Eaters by surprise. But we don't need your help! We are, all of us, well-rested and equipped to handle it. You've had your battle and now you get a break."

"But I don't want a break," she raged, voice rising shrilly. "Trust me when I say, if there's a fight, I'm not running away. I'll be more than happy to join." She reached for a wand that wasn't there. "I've been here from the start. I've come to terms long ago with the fact that I may just not make it out of this war alive, and I'm at peace with that. But please don't try to send me to _some safehouse_. I won't hide away like a coward when the Order needs me."

"The Order needs you rested," Draco argued. "They need you to recover. Honestly, Granger, can't you just stop being so willful just this once?"

"Draco, don't argue with me. After everything, would you deny me of this decision as well? It's up to me. I'm not some _liability_. I may not have a wand now, but it won't take me long to get one."

"Hermione's an adult," Blaise said, crossing his arms. "She has a right to decide for herself."

"Thank you, Blaise."

Daphne pressed her lips in a thin line, her face laced with concern. "If that's what you want, Hermione. If you're sure."

"It is, I promise."

"Bloody hell, are you guys really going to fight me on this?" Draco turned to Theo, looking at him beseechingly.

"I…" Theo put his arms up in surrender. "I don't know. Fuck, you guys work it out."

They were interrupted by a large noise from above them.

"The Parlor." Draco's muscles tensed with alarm. "Go!" He motioned to the other three, and they quickly bounded up the dimly lit stairs.

Hermione made to go after them, but Draco reached for her, pulling her back flesh against his chest and holding her tightly.

"Buggering hell, Draco. Let me go this instant!" she ordered.

"Fuck no," he said, breathing in the heady scent of her hair, and feeling his stomach clench with nervous anticipation. "I could give a shit what the other's say, you're coming with me and I'm getting you out of here... _alive_. That was the whole bloody point of this mission."

"Draco," she said, voice dangerously low. "I swear to Merlin you'd better let go of me. You are not robbing me of another decision, like the way you robbed me of my memories!"

His arms went slack as guilt clawed up his gut. She used that moment to spin around and pushed hard against his chest, breaking free of his relentless grip. She turned to run but he caught her wrist.

"Wait," he called, holding her firmly. "It's not just me that wants to see you returned to an Order safehouse. Potter and the Weasel, they'd have a conniption if they saw you. Scarhead would get so distracted, he'd let Voldy hit him with the Avada. Please, princess, let me take you home."

"I don't have a bloody _home_ ," she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him away from her. He broke his grip on her wrist so as not to hurt her, and was surprised to see her advance on him. "And what have I _damn-well_ told you in regards to that _name_?"

Draco put up his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, Granger. It just slipped."

She let out a sigh. "Look, you can't possibly think you're going to stop me?"

"I have a wand—you don't."

"Draco, you do understand that the decision to stay and fight is my choice? You can't take that away from me. That's the bloody problem with you."

He stared at her grimly as her words sunk in. Her face was hard, furious, and determined, and as much as he'd like to throw the slight witch over his shoulder and make their getaway, Hermione was right. He couldn't do this to her again; especially not if she was being so bloody insistent.

 _She hates you forever anyway_ , a part of him nagged. _What harm would there be in making sure she gets out of this alive?_ He was gripped by fear, consumed by it. His fingers itched for his wand, and he may have even cast an _Imperio_ on her while she stood patiently waiting expectantly for his answer, if the lights in the sconces hadn't went out.

He clutched his wand, reaching for her in the darkness when he heard her breath catch.

"What was that?" she breathed.

"Someone triggered the intruder alert. The Manor's on lockdown."

"Come on, Draco," she tugged on his sleeve and yanked him towards the stairs. "We have to get up there. They know we're here."

He could hardly make out anything in the blinding darkness but he heard her shuffle before she must have caught her foot on an uneven stone and tripped. Catching her by the arm he pulled her up and straightened her.

"Lumos," he murmured. The magical light from the tip of his wand purged the darkness and he could see her again. He was instantly drawn in to stare at her features, now illuminated by the eerie glow from the charm. Merlin, but she was beautiful, even now when her face was smudged with dirt. Her eyes glowed with intelligence as she scanned the dungeon, making a series of quick calculations in that sharp mind of hers, heightened from the effect of Daphne's potions. Those eyes landed back on him and his face grew hot as he knew he'd been caught staring. In the bright light, there was no way to hide his burning cheeks.

"Draco, we have to go. Our friends need us."

"Okay," he croaked, his voice coming out husky. "Only, if things don't turn out...if they...end badly. I'm going to regret not doing it."

She frowned. "Regret not doing what?"

His grey eyes were piercing as the tension built, treading into unknown territory. She stared up at him inquisitively, a question on her lips. "Regret doing this." With one step forward, he closed the small space between them. He let his free hand fall from her arm to her hip and pulled her close, catching her lips in a kiss, soft and gentle. She tensed immediately, and pushed him, _hard_ , in the chest.

"Really, Draco? That's a bit low, don't you think?"

"Sorry." He ran a hand through his hair and swallowed audibly. "That was selfish, I know."

"We don't have time for this. _That_ conversation is for later. Right now, we need to get upstairs."

"Alright, Granger. But don't delude yourself into thinking we'll get out of this alive. Even if we somehow manage to, odds are half of us will die tonight."

"Well, we have to try, don't we?"

He gave his head a firm shake. "Not really. I set my mother up in a safe house, like you'd suggested, er...a while ago. I did it, and it's unplottable. Close to a Muggle village in France, and off the grid. We could go there, we could take as many of us as possible. Whoever you like."

"Meanwhile, we let the war rage on and many more die while we hide like cowards?"

"Right now, all I care about is you. This fight is a lost one."

"That's rich, Draco. All you care about is me? Stop saying things like that. I've already told you we can't do this now. And all you're doing is reminding me how different we really are. Because I care about _them_." Raw fury rolled off of her in waves and he suppressed the urge to flinch away. She spun on her heel, heading for the stairs and Draco followed with his wand raised.

The way was already cleared for them, with the bars on the door broken and smashed. They crept quietly up the stairs. Halfway up, they could see the dim light of the parlor.

"Nox." The light from his wand disappeared and they were hidden in shadows once more.

"How many are here?" she whispered.

"Potter, Weasley, and the Weaslette."

"Really, Draco? No other Order members? Not Shacklebolt or Lupin?"

As they edged closer, they could hear a racket coming from the top of the stairs.

"They weren't there and there wasn't time to summon them."

"Well, we'd better summon them now. Go ahead, send a Patronus while we still have time. We don't know what's going to meet us when we get up there."

He hesitated for just a second, before he nodded and raised his wand. He performed the charm non-verbally and immediately a white, wispy creature shot out from the tip, lighting up the dim stairwell. His Patronus purged the darkness and highlighted her face. He was instantly drawn to her haunted eyes filled with confusion and... _surprise_. Draco swallowed audibly.

"Order members," Draco said, voice raspy. "From the Grotto and Grimmauld. We need your help. Malfoy Manor."

**000**

Hermione furrowed her brow, staring in awe at the form of Draco's Patronus. _It's an otter_ , she thought in shock. Her eyelids fluttered shut, dizziness surging through her, despite the counterfeit energy still alive and running through her thanks to the potions.

She couldn't even look at him, she didn't want to see that hungry, desperate, yet resigned look in his eyes any longer. She wouldn't think about that damned kiss—almost like a goodbye kiss. Certainly _not now_. She'd been through too much. She _had_ to get through this. He had said the odds were stacked against them, that it would be near impossible, but Hermione was determined to beat them. It wouldn't do to delve into her frantic, confused feelings now, of all times.

He repeated the message and she watched numbly as his Patronus swam gracefully off into the night.

"Right," she croaked, then shook her head as she attempted to get ahold of her bearings. This was a time to be sharp, lives were on the line and every decision they made counted heavily. "We've stalled long enough, let's go."

She bounded up the rest of the stairs and pressed herself against the wall as she peeked stealthily around the corner. She was greeted by the sight of Harry and Daphne fighting Bellatrix. Ginny was exchanging curse after curse with Selwyn. She saw a flash of red light fly by, stunning Hestia Carrow against the wall. She traced the source of the spell to Theo who immediately flicked his wand again, and a frozen Walden McNair fell to the floor, right next to Ron who was already dueling Augustus Rookwood. Blaise had Pettigrew cornered and Hermione could not see any other Death Eaters.

" _You-Know-Who_ isn't here," she whispered over her shoulder. "Neither is Greyback. I can't understand it, where have they all went to?"

"I'm not sure. Be careful now, we have the element of surprise and need to use it wisely."

She nodded. The young Order members seemed to be holding their own against the Death Eaters. Bellatrix was giving Daphne and Harry hell, and Hermione was about to urge Draco to go help them restrain her when coppery, brown scales caught her eye.

"Draco, it's Nagini. For real this time! She's sneaking up behind Ginny!"

Draco immediately bolted into action. " _Confringo_!" he yelled, leveling his wand at the snake.

The spell grazed Nagini's skin and she rose up half her body to hiss in their direction, but the curse was largely ineffective on her.

"Draco, that won't work. She's a horcrux, remember? A living horcrux. Who would have even thought it possible?"

"Yes, Granger, I know, but no time for philosophy. She's coming this way and she's not happy."

Hermione could see that and quickly sprinted out from behind the wall, narrowly missing a jet of blue light and rolling over to where Hestia lie limp on the floor. Her wand was just a few feet from her body and Hermione reached out urgently for it. When her fingers touched the maple wood, a surge of triumph ran through her. She sent a spurt of her power through it, testing it; confident she would have some success with the wand obeying her, she moved it into a half circle. " _Accio_ bag."

Immediately, her beaded bag flew from somewhere in the room to her outstretched fingers. She smiled at the familiar weight of it and flung it over her shoulders.

"Granger, with the snake, are there any spells we can use?"

" _Relashio_!" A stream of fiery sparks shot out from her newly acquired wand and hit the snake that had slithered towards them at an alarmingly quick rate. It was flung back into the wall but she knew they didn't have long.

"Perhaps a dark curse, like Feindfyre."

"That would bring the whole place down, unless you're good at controlling it?"

"I haven't had much practice." Her attention was drawn to Rookwood, who had Ron dangling in the air in ropes. To her left, Selwyn was throwing jinx after jinx at Ginny who was hard-pressed to block them, even resorting to rolling out of the way. "Draco, help Ginny. I'll help Ron." He clenched his jaw but nodded briefly, running over to aid the overwhelmed witch.

Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at an unsuspecting Rookwood, as she nonverbally cast the human-to-toad charm. The Death Eater didn't know what hit him as he quickly transformed into an amphibian and hopped harmlessly on the floor. Not missing a beat, Hermione aimed her wand at a light fixture not far from them on the ceiling. " _Incarcifors_!" The object quickly transformed into a prison cage of sorts and fell right on top of the hopping Rookwood, effectively holding him captive. " _Finite Incantatem_!" Ron's ropes snapped and he was deposited roughly onto the ground.

"Whoa," Ron said impressed, jogging up to her. "Blimey 'Mione, I didn't know you could use Transfiguration in a duel like that."

"Thanks, Ron." She looked distractedly about, befuddled as to how it was they were able to hold their own so well against Voldemort's followers. "Where are all the Death Eaters? Are we so lucky there are only a few of them here?"

"We heard them talking," Ron said excitedly, stopping to get his breath. "While we were under the cloak. There's been a mass breakout at the school. That's where our people are too. Apparently, they're taking them out through a passage Aberforth knows about. Bellatrix and the rest of them are clueless as to how they're escaping."

"Merlin," Hermione yanked her hand through her tumultuous curls. "That means they could return here any moment."

"Hermione watch out!"

She spun around, wand raised. " _Deprimo_!" The snake that had slithered dangerously close to the two of them, slammed back into the opposite wall, momentarily stunned.

"Ron, Draco and I are going to figure out how to kill the snake. We've got to do it before they return. Can you help the others?"

"Of course. 'Mione, are you alright? Malfoy was supposed to take you to the safehouse. You seem okay, they must have not hurt you too badly?"

She stiffened at the reminder of her torture, but forced herself calm. "Yes, Ron, I'm fine."

"Alright, well, just...be careful, will you?"

She didn't have a chance to answer them as a loud explosion occurred to their left. She looked over to see Ginny crumpled on the floor, and Draco getting up painfully to his feet. Selwyn had his wand leveled at him.

"AVA-," he started to say but was cut off—hit in the back by a bright blue hexing charm.

"Not my son," Lucius Malfoy said, striding into the room.

"Malfoy," Selwyn addressed the angry wizard as he held his injured arm. "Your boy's the enemy."

"It'll be fine," Lucius assured him. "Draco will do as he should and all will be well again. You will see." He turned to address Draco who looked on at his father with furious, silver eyes. _They look like hot metal_ , Hermione thought numbly. "Son, it isn't too late. We can still get back in the Dark Lord's good graces."

Draco backed up, slowly making his way to another doorway and his father followed him. They were up against the same wall the snake had been stunned to. Dejectedly, Hermione noticed Nagini stirring again.

"Fat chance of that happening, _Father_ ," he sneered. "I've already destroyed a few of your _Master's_ horcruxes."

"No, no." Lucius shook his head, looking slightly unhinged. "We can still come back from this. All you need to do is kill the girl." Hermione blanched at his words. "Yes, kill the girl and all will be as it was. You can bring your mother back to me, and we can be a family again."

The snake took that moment to lunge at them. Draco grabbed Hermione, spinning her behind him as he brandished his wand.

"No," Lucius addressed the snake, stepping between Nagini and Draco. "He is not the enemy. Let me speak to him." He took a few steps away from the snake, advancing on the couple and Draco moved them both backwards into the hall, eyeing his father warily.

Hermione, carefully slipped her hand in her bag, searching for the basilisk fang. She mumbled an _Accio_ under her breath but it didn't come to her hand. _Damn it, I must have dropped it when I was trying to kill the copy of the snake in the forest!_

"All you need to do is kill her," Lucius repeated. "And the Dark Lord will be merciful. What good is a Mudblood? My son should only have the best."

"I would _never_ , it would be unthinkable…you're nothing but a spineless coward. I don't hold the same beliefs as you any longer."

"Then I will do it." Hermione felt Draco tense, and looked up alarmed to see Lucius had raised his wand, pointing it at her. "Don't worry, Draco. I'll let you take the credit, since you don't have it in you."

Draco leveled his wand at his father, gripping it harshly. "It is you that will die if you threaten Hermione one more time."

"But Draco." Lucius raised his sleeve, revealing his dark mark that moved and twisted on his skin. "I've already summoned the Dark Lord. We must get rid of the filth before he gets here. It's the only way."

Hermione heard Draco's breath catch and she saw his face contort with pure rage. "What have you done?" he rasped. "You're the one that has to die. AVAD-"

Quick as lightning, Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at the elderly wizard. "OBLIVIATE!" she yelled.

The green memory charm hit the older Malfoy straight in his face, causing his head to fly backwards. When he regained his footing and opened his eyes again, he looked slightly befuddled and very... _pleasant._ She shot a worried glance over to the next room. The only people she saw still dueling were Daphne and Harry, as Theo and Blaise advanced from behind on Bellatrix.

"Well, hello," Lucius said in a decidedly friendly tone. "I seem to be confused. I wonder if you might tell me, where I am?"

Draco gave Hermione a meaningful look, eyes intense and eyebrows raised.

"What?" she snapped.

"Really, Granger, the memory charm?"

"Draco, you were going to kill him. I think that's the lesser of two evils."

He said nothing, merely looking at her. Hermione shuffled uncomfortably, but then she caught sight of the snake sliding towards them again. "Draco, look out," she shouted.

He whirled around, casting a nonverbal _Expulso_. The snake dodged the brunt of the attack and lunged for him, snapping her mouth open and showcasing her fangs. Draco rolled on the floor avoiding the onslaught, and gripped his wand as he cast a weak _knock-back jinx_ that only bought him a scant few seconds.

"Oh dear, why, that looked like magic," Lucius said, awestruck.

"Hermione, have you got the fang? Use it while I distract her."

_Distract her? The snake will tear him to shreds!_

"I don't have it," she cried. Reaching one last time into her bag and doing a hopeless blind sweep, her eyes widened in surprise when she felt something like hard, cold metal. Gripping the hilt of it, she used all her strength and pulled out...the jewel encrusted sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Oh gods," she said, panting as she stared at the gleaming sword. "It's here...here in my bag. I'd given it to Harry, but it's reappeared."

"Hermione, oh, you brilliant witch you. Can you raise it? You'll need to bring it down hard and fast."

She was distracted by a commotion coming from the Parlor but she couldn't focus on _it_ now; she had more pressing matters.

She raised the sword high in the air, and brought it down hard, meaning to sever the tail of the snake. Nagini whipped her lower body quickly to the right, just in the nick of time. The sword collided with the marble floor and Hermione cringed as she tried to lift it back up, her sore muscles finally starting to catch up with her.

"Good girl." Draco dodged another snap of fangs from Nagini and threw a hex at the snake. "You did beautifully. Now just do it one more time."

"Oh my, I wonder...should I get help? I hear others in the adjoining room…" Lucius trailed off unsure.

"Stay right there," Draco snapped.

This time when she held the sword up high, she was determined to bring it down faster but flinched when she heard a sound like an explosion come from the other room. Her aim was off and missed Nagini entirely.

"Don't worry about that right now," Draco said. "Try it again, Hermione. You're so close!"

Exasperated and consumed with worry, she picked up the heavy sword and slammed it down. The snake twisted sharply, but she actually managed to nick it's body.

Nagini forgot all about Draco, and instead curled fast to face Hermione. Taken off her guard, she found herself falling to the floor, the sword clattering somewhere beside her. The snake was coming for her quickly, her head whipped forwards and she could see the sharp fangs in the large, cavern of the snake's mouth. Hermione let out a panicked scream, dodging out of the way, then rolling sideways to escape the attack again.

" _RELASHIO_ ," Draco yelled. Hermione ducked out of the way as she felt the heat of his curse draw near, just barely missing her. It missed the snake too, but bought her a moment of distraction before she felt Nagini's lower body slithering around her legs.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. "It keeps moving, I'll try to get the sword." She heard him shuffling but so did Nagini and the snake advanced on him ready to strike. She surged towards him but missed, then lunged again.

 _The sword_ , she thought as she slammed her body down and away from another fatal bite. She felt the hilt by her fingers.. _.just there_. Stretching her body, she reached for the sword and looked up to see Nagini's mouth descending down on her at an alarming speed. Mustering all the strength she could call upon, she grabbed the sword and lashed it sideways in the air, slicing through Nagini like butter.

A cacophony of sound and light erupted from the severed head and body of the snake, encompassing them in a noisy sphere of energy. Hermione fell to the floor, screwed her eyes shut, and curled to her side as she tried to protect herself from whatever was happening with the wailing horcrux. It seemed like hours had passed when she heard her name being called and worked diligently to open her eyes. Really, it had been seconds.

"Hermione, you're alright," Draco said from somewhere above her, crouching down on her level, and extending his hand. "But you need to get up. We can't stay here."

She reached shaky fingers up to grip his, and let him pull her haphazardly to her feet.

"S-sorry. I'm so shaken."

"It's alright, we can leave right now, if you like. I can Apparate us out of here. I've taken down the wards."

"No, no." She shook her head firmly. "We need to see what all the commotion was about."

Draco nodded, then turned to face his father, who was standing shell-shocked a ways away. "You need to stay right here until I come for you, is that clear? Don't step a foot into the Parlor; it isn't safe."

Lucius gave a slight incline of his head and then pressed himself against the wall, staring warily at the spot the snake had been.

Hermione and Draco headed resolutely towards the Parlor. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight that greeted them.

"Oh gods," she said, inadvertently gripping Draco's arm. "Is he…"

Voldemort was there and he was peering down at a prone figure on the floor. It was Harry. The Death Eaters they had detained, save Bella and Selwyn, were now joined by the Death Eaters from the school that each had a wand pointed at Daphne, Theo, Blaise, Ron, and a very distressed and crying Ginny.

"Bellatrix," Voldemort called. "Check on the boy." Bellatrix complied immediately with his demand. "Is he dead?"

"Yes, my Lord. You've defeated him."

Voldemort broke out in a hideous smile. "Ah, _the Boy Who Lived_ , finally came to die. Poetic, really."

"NO!" Hermione yelled, raising her wand at the dark wizard.

"Hermione," Draco breathed, rushing to her side.

"Ah, this one again." Voldemort gave her an uninterested once over. "She keeps coming back, doesn't she?"

"Resilient, Mudblood filth," Bellatrix spat. "Like a cockroach, she thrives on."

"Thanks largely to your nephew," Voldemort observed, turning his attention to Draco, who placed a protective arm over Hermione's. "Young Draco, we were all very displeased to find that you'd left us. Especially given the way you'd proved your value."

"Those days are over," Draco said stiffly.

"We've destroyed your horcruxes," Hermione taunted. "All of them. You're not so indestructible now."

"Hermione," Draco warned.

Voldemort's face contorted with rage while Bellatrix looked on adoringly, very near to worshiping him. "But I've killed your savior," he snarled. "There is no hope left for you."

"As long as we are left to fight, there is hope," she argued.

"Well, then, it would seem I would be remiss to let you remain standing." With a swoosh of his wand, a black spell shot forth and headed straight for her. Unsure if a mere _Protego_ would work, she dropped to the floor and rolled out of the way, sitting immediately up to cast a _Bombarda_.

Voldemort deflected it easily and was already throwing another curse their way when a swirl of white lights billowed, and curled around the room. Voldemort stopped in his motions as he watched Order members appear around them, snatching their captured friends from their captors. She was surprised to see Snape and Slughorn appear. _Snape was the enemy, wasn't he?_ Her befuddled mind couldn't process it.

Shacklebolt materialized right in front of them and turned to look at Draco and Hermione.

"You're too late," Hermione raged. "He's dead. Harry's dead."

He nodded, but surprisingly he didn't seem to accept defeat. Instead, he raised his wand and a purple spell shot out straight towards Voldemort. Chaos ensued. Voldemort immediately erected a wispy, white shield and pointed his wand to the Chandelier that hung in the middle of the room, blasting it to bits and sending shards of crystal towards the Auror. Tonks began dueling Bellatrix in earnest. Bill took on Yaxley and Nott, immediately transfiguring the elder Death Eater into a sea urchin then turning his attention to the other. Ginny and Daphne were being closed in by Greyback and Selwyn. Hermione lifted her wand and cast a spell on the unsuspecting werewolf, putting him in a body bind. Blaise cast a Stupefy at the frozen wizard and he erupted into a thousand pieces.

Blaise shot her a smile. "Good looking out, Commander Granger." Hermione could hardly summon the energy to return his smile.

The sharp crystal that was coming dangerously close to them, was transfigured by Kingsley into harmless snowflakes but he was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

To her left, Draco was casting spells and blocking them should a wayward one come their way. "Hermione," he called. "We need to get out of here. It's over, we've lost."

"I...I don't, I can't," she trailed off weakly. "We can't leave. We're still fighting."

"It's _over_ ," he repeated gravely. "You have no more fight left in you."

"But Draco." She dropped her wand hand and slumped her shoulders. "I can't live in a world where Voldemort wins."

A blast of magic rushed towards them and Draco jumped over to Hermione, knocking her to the floor. She peeked over Draco's shoulder to see Shacklebolt limping, his robes riddled with blood. Voldemort's face was one of sadistic pleasure. White hot fury burned blazing in Hermione and she shot up from the floor, brandishing her wand with a flourish and yelling out a spell. " _SAGITTO JACTUS!_ " Arrows sprouted from the tip of her wand heading straight to Voldemort. He'd been distracted at first but heard the arrows coming, and actually had to dodge to miss them, but one still hit home, gouging him in the abdomen.

She smiled smugly.

"Really, Granger? An archaic Quidditch spell like that?" She shrugged her shoulders. "You know he's going to waste no time killing us now?"

She looked over to where he stood, having just dislodged the arrow and raising his snake-like eyes to stare daggers at her. But behind him, something caught her eye. There was a movement and she saw a flash of a red jumper.

"It can't be," she breathed.

Draco followed her line of vision and his jaw dropped when he saw Harry getting up to his feet. "My, my, he really is _the-boy-who-doesn't-die_." He smiled crookedly.

Voldemort had been raising his wand and readying a curse to throw when he saw their stunned looks and turned around to see what had shocked them so.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry cried just as an angry looking Voldemort hurled the killing curse towards him.

Their spells collided and formed a singular conduit thanks to the Priori Incantatem Hermione knew they had experienced before. A jet of green and red light exploded out of their wands, meeting in the middle to a form white, hot light. All around them, the fighting had stopped for a moment as they watched the two wizards duel, but it started once more thanks to a renegade curse from Bellatrix. The green light hit Tonks in the chest and she crumpled to the floor. _Not Tonks!_ her mind cried.

An angry Daphne set out across the room, sending jinx after jinx as quick as she'd ever wielded them, to the dark witch. She felt a wave of blackness creep up her mind and she realized the potions had worn off. She felt dizzy and could hardly stand on her own two feet after everything she'd endured and the death she was witnessing.

She watched with trepidation, her eyes darting back between the two duels, unable to focus on anything else, including her impending syncope. Harry's red light seemed to be edging closer to Voldemort's wand, making progress little by little.

Daphne successfully landed a paralysis charm on Bellatrix who stood with a look of shock on her face. Sensing an opportunity and longing for revenge, Hermione raised her wand one more time, leveling it at her tormentor and casting a nonverbal _Confringo_. She watched with satisfaction as Bellatrix erupted in the Parlor, flying in every which way.

Hermione's legs gave way, but by some miracle, she didn't hit the floor. Her head was cradled against a firm chest and she looked up to see Draco staring down at her.

"Look Hermione. You'll want to see this."

With the last bit of strength she could muster she looked over just in time to see Harry's spell collide with Voldemort, freezing him in place before eating away at the dark wizard and disintegrating him into many pieces that swiftly disappeared into nothing.

It was over.

They had won.

"Draco," she rasped, barely audible to his ears. "D-don't forget...your father."

He rolled his eyes. "Typical Hermione; always looking out for someone else." All around them in the ruined Parlor between the dangerously crumbling walls, cheers erupted and the remaining Death Eaters put their hands up in surrender. "It's done, _finally._ " Draco said, surveying his ruined home. "Now can I take you home?" He looked down, only to discover she'd already passed out in his arms.


	8. Part 3, Section 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thanks to Riddlesgurlforever-for coming up with this brilliant prompt. It's grown into a good size fic and thanks for all your positive reviews along the way. Thank you Lorelai Love Spencer-Meraz for your editing expertise! A big thanks to LeanaM, SlytherinPrincessNurse1994, and MissRissa81 for being so supportive! Thanks so much to the fans of this story from Dramione FanFiction Forum (18+ Only) on FB for nominating APE for Best WIP-I was super happy that this story was even recognized. Lastly, thanks so much to RooOjoy for being a wonderful BETA-your feedback, help, and commentary has been incredibly encouraging and helpful!
> 
>  
> 
> **Thanks so much to those that have given kudos and commented!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Wow, I got really wordy and now I'm kind of embarrassed-I'll stop now! Warnings: fluff and smut abound.**

 

**000**

Darkness was all around her.

Oppressing.

It suffocated her and just when she thought she would choke to death in the shadows, be smothered in the never-ending emptiness of it, brief moments of lucidness and thoughts flickering across her brain would pull her back out.

_I'm only sleeping–a dreamless sleep. I just need to wake up. Yes, that's it. I'm asleep, so how can I wake myself?_

Afraid of careening aimlessly in the empty space of her mind again, Hermione tried to get a grip on reality.

Forcing herself to take a calming breath, she was struck by a familiar scent– _so comforting_.

Something masculine.

Cinnamon and cloves.

Safety.

Draco.

Her initial reaction was one of joy and relief, but it was quickly squashed by a feeling of unrepressed anger. Her body shuddered violently. Vaguely, she realized just how hot she felt. _Bloody stifling_ , she lamented.

"Hermione?"

 _A voice, his voice. Merlin, it's his voice._ Happiness warred with hurt and betrayal.

She wrenched and twisted but her body seemed…restrained? _Sheets_ , her mind suggested. _Yes, that's it, I'm laying in a bed_.

With all the strength she could muster, she sat up with a gasp, the sheets straining against her as she arched off of the bed, forcing her eyes open. Her breath came heavily in short pants while her vision blurred and her skull pounded. As the small room came into view, she realized she had no idea where she was. _This doesn't look like the Grotto_.

She scanned the room whilst trying to get her breathing under control. Her whole body tensed once she spotted Draco sitting forward earnestly in the chair to the left of her. She flinched at the intensity of his searing silver gaze. Screwing her eyes shut, she saw spots in the corner of her vision but was not quite ready to meet his stare.

"Hermione," he tried again. She wrenched away at the feel of his heated fingertips brushing her arm, her heart thudding loudly in her chest.

_No!_

It was not the time to be cowardly. Forcing her eyes open, she looked his direction with renewed determination.

"Draco." Her voice was husky from disuse, and she swallowed audibly. "Where are we?"

"We're at Shell Cottage," he answered, holding himself stiffly, as if he was resisting his body's impulse to reach for her once more.

"Are we?" Hermione looked around the dark room, frowning. "Why aren't we at the Grotto?"

"Turned into a Healing Facility, of sorts. There were many injured at Hogwarts and at...the Manor."

"Oh." Eyes downcast, she fiddled with the hem of her sheet, feeling awkward and unsure. _No, mad, I'm furious! And why shouldn't I be? He has yet to even try to explain, to even attempt to tell me_ …

She turned her fiery gaze on him, pumping herself with false bravado. "Draco, you do know you owe me an explanation, right?"

"Of course, but surely that can wait-"

"No, I don't think it can, actually."

"Yes, it can." His voice was stern and she marveled that he could take that tone with her. "You've been asleep two days. You'll want to eat, shower probably?"

The argument she was preparing died on her tongue. " _Two days_? I…how can I have been asleep two days?"

"Torture…the battle…it was much needed, I should think."

"And what about you?"

"I've slept some."

"And the others?"

"They're here too. Though they're missing the Grotto right about now. The cottage can get a bit cramped."

Hermione nodded, turning sharply as she hauled herself to her feet on wobbly legs. Draco made a move to steady her, but she stepped away abruptly. "If you'll just point me in the right direction…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Just out this door and to your left, straight across," he gestured. She made to leave when he stopped her. "There's some clothes Daphne brought with us."

Spying the hastily packed trunk, she knelt down and grabbed some jeans and a large sweater, uncaring of who's clothes they actually were. Making her way stiffly to the bathroom, she grew excited at the prospect of soaking in a hot bath. Reaching the tub, she turned on the faucet all the way to hot, and began to discard her tattered clothes. Her stomach growled and Hermione realized how hungry she really was.

Once the tub was half full, she lowered herself in the water, hissing as her tense muscles settled into the comforting heat. She tilted her head back to soak her hair, allowing some water to spill into her eyes. _Merlin, but I can stay here forever._

Allowing herself to relax, her eyes fluttering shut memories from the previous night, or two days ago, rather, came flooding back to her. Captured in the forest…her torture by Bellatrix…the forgotten memories replaying in her head over and over…rescued by Draco and their friends…and finally, the Battle itself. She knew she should feel relieved, be happy that it was finally over, and to a degree she was, but there was a mounting dread and anxiousness that gripped her.

Opening her eyes, she sat up reaching for the nearest bottle of soapy liquid. She set to work scrubbing her skin, letting the healing soap soak in and cool her stiff muscles. Next, she reached for the shampoo and applied it generously to her mass of tangled curls, massaging her scalp and working the shampoo into a thick lather.

When she was done, she fell back in the tub, closing her eyes once more as she reveled in the comfort of just taking a simple bath had brought her.

More minutes passed and she finally pulled herself to her feet. Towelling her hair, she reached for her clothes and pulled them on mechanically. The gray sweater was large and the collar fell down to her bare shoulder on one side, exposing much of her neck. Grabbing the only brush she could find, after perusing through the drawers, she vigorously ran it through her hair until most of the knots were out. Locating a toothbrush still in the wrapper, she opened it and brushed her teeth before gargling with mouthwash.

Assessing herself in the mirror, she realized she was finally starting to feel like herself again, though her eyes still looked haunted and her features were gaunt. At least she was clean.

As soon as she exited the bathroom, she was assaulted by the smell of something savory and delicious in the air. She followed the scent to the kitchen, where she saw Draco scooping a thick stew into a wooden bowl. She took a seat at a stool, resting her arms on the counter.

He set the bowl in front of her. "Courtesy of Blaise."

"Blaise cooked?" She took a generous spoonful of meat and potatoes, mouth watering at the sight and smell of food.

"We've been taking turns." He took a seat opposite of her. "St. Mungo's is reopening today. My father's been sent there."

She swallowed her food down carefully, feeling a stab of guilt, but quickly dismissing it. "If you expect me to apologize for what I did during the battle, I won't," she said between mouthfuls. "He was being wretched and cowardly. If anyone needs a do over in life, it's him."

"I couldn't agree more. It just makes for an interesting turn of events. In the history of the Wizengamot, there's never been a suspect put on trial for crimes they were Obliviated for."

"Really? That's surprising."

"Yes, there's been much debate surrounding the ethics of it."

"Already talk of trials. Does that mean Kingsley has taken up position of Minister?"

"Tomorrow he is being sworn in." Getting up, he retrieved a bottle of dark red wine and set it on the counter. He went back to the cupboard and grabbed two glasses.

"I'm glad I didn't miss it." She tipped her bowl getting the last of her stew, thinking that Blaise should consider a culinary career, and chuckling at the notion of it. "How is everyone else?"

"The Savior of the Wizarding world is back at Grimmauld." Draco smirked slightly at this. He popped open the bottle and poured two generous glasses, one of which he slid over to her. She accepted it gratefully. "Many victims from the school are at the Grotto, as well as a few from the battle at the Manor."

Hermione swallowed, looking up at Draco urgently. "And…the casualties?"

"Some at Hogwarts. Only my cousin at the Manor."

"Her poor son." Hermione felt her hastily eaten food threaten to come back up. "No father, and now no mother."

Draco nodded gravely. He raised his glass in the air. "To Tonks."

"To Tonks." She took a deep drink of the wine, wincing at the bitterness of it.

"Sorry. It's Delacour's. Some French wine."

"It's Weasley, now," she corrected.

"That's right. Speaking of Weasleys, Ginevra and Potter have offered to care for my little cousin."

"That's good." She nodded stiffly. "Remus and Tonks would have wanted that." She took another sip of her wine, then, got up from her seat to rinse off her bowl and spoon. The idea of getting seconds and thirds having died at the mention of tragedy. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Two in the morning," he answered.

"Must be why it's so quiet in here." She headed back to her stool, staring at her half-drank wine.

They sat in comfortable silence, sipping occasionally from their drinks and finishing it, before pouring another one.

Hermione took a cautious glance over to Draco. For once his face wasn't completely unreadable. His brows were furrowed, as if deep in thought, and he looked uncertain. She felt uncertain herself. She had so many questions. It was odd, but try as she might, she almost couldn't stay angry at him. Despite the fact that he had violated her, had stolen her freedom from her, all of the lies and deception, underneath it all…Hermione could not shake the feeling that Draco was brave. Brave for enduring all he had. For being a double agent throughout the war. He had made a decision, one she deplored, but it seemed to have hurt him to do it. And that was reason enough to give him a chance to explain.

"Draco," she began tentatively. "Why did you defect?"

**000**

 

Her question lay heavy in the air. Honey brown eyes locked on his, open and expectant. Draco felt his heart lurch and his stomach abruptly drop. He'd sat and watched Hermione on and off for the past two days, the brief moments he had found sleep had been in that hard chair by her bedside. He knew this moment would come, the moment where he would need to account for what he'd done… _for all of his sins_.

Regardless of everything and the consequences sure to come, he knew he owed her this much. Taking another drink from his glass, he pushed the fear aside and took a deep breath. "I know you're owed… _an explanation_. But are you sure you want to hear it?"

She frowned, looking away as her feelings quickly flit across her face. She was always so easy to read, _to understand_. She'd never bothered to hide things from him and she wasn't one to play games. "If it's a question of me being able to handle it…whatever you have to say Draco, _I want to know_."

"Of course you do." He steepled his fingers under his chin, clenching and unclenching his jaw, steeling himself as he began. "I think it's fair to say you and I were raised quite differently." He shot her a rueful smirk but there was no mirth in his eyes. "You were always so open-minded, so idyllic, it's beautiful really. It's amazing to look at the world that way. Of course, there is always the Granger sense and the way you reason through everything, but the fact is, you _always_ see the good in people…and give people a chance. I guess what I'm trying to say is—I admire that."

He glanced at her to see she was still watching him avidly. He continued on, determined. "I, on the other hand, was raised to believe I was special. Set apart thanks to three things that defined me early on; I was a wizard and what was more, I was a Pureblood, but what trumps it all - blew everything out of the water—I'm a Malfoy. The Malfoy's come from an ancient and noble house of Pureblood wizards that can trace their lineage back years, and claim membership in the Sacred Twenty-Eight. You can imagine how it was in my house; how my parents pushed that Pureblood rhetoric, harped it on me year after year. I had come to believe it. So when I had arrived at Hogwarts that First Year, I was that annoying prejudiced git you came to know as your childhood nemesis."

He spoke tenderly, reverently. At the very least, she would know that he generally cared for her—above all else. "That's when things… _started to change_. I'd always believed I was the best, that Purebloods were the best. So when I attended classes with you, I was stumped. How was it that a Muggleborn could best me, or any other Pureblood, in a subject? An anomaly, I dismissed it as,but regardless of how I tried to ignore it, it still brought into question the fact that something I believed to be impossible, was in fact happening consistently. Of course, you could imagine it was a point of contention between my father and I. I disappointed him repeatedly. However good my marks were, they were never good enough, and I could never quite please him.

"Then in Third Year…well I won't say that blow to the face stirred up feelings of a romantic nature, but it did make me notice you, and started an obsession of sorts. Whereas before, I was driven by competition to beat you, now I was driven by curiosity. I would watch you in class when no one was looking, on the Quidditch pit when you were in the stands, during meals in the Great Hall…you'd captured my attention. You were a puzzle to me, and it irked me that I could waste so much of my precious time trying to figure you out. Forward to Fourth Year, during the Yule Ball, where I along with every other wizard in attendance were just _bloody spellbound_. You were so beautiful, and it was just… _wrong_. Because something I was taught to believe as filthy is not supposed to be _that_ beautiful. You were angry that night, at the Weasel. You fled the Great Hall and you tripped, I suppose you remember now. I caught you, straightened you, and it was the first time…the closest I'd ever been to you. It did weird things in the pit of my stomach, I couldn't understand it. It was frightening.

"When Fifth Year rolled around, I was put on Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. I reveled in the power I had over other students. The idea that I could give Potter and his friends a hard time delighted me, only, it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Students came together in a comradery I was envious of. A part of me desired that. It all came crashing down that summer, after my father's failure at the Ministry. I met the Dark Lord for the first time. I was inducted in the Death Eaters. I felt like I had no choice. My father had been sent to Azkaban and my Aunt Bella began to tutor me. I was Mother's only chance at redemption. I felt like I couldn't fail her, and when I was given the mission to carry out, the mission I'd come to believe I would die doing, it _changed me_. I was disconnected from everyone. No one could understand what I was dealing with, not my friends, _or anyone_.

"Then, there was you–a part of the equation I hadn't anticipated. Here is this girl, this brilliant and beautiful girl who has every right to hate me, yet shows kindness towards me, me…when I feel such hopelessness and despair. Of course I desperately seek that, but I know I shouldn't and I try to warn you. I try to make you see it isn't safe for Muggleborns, _I know what's coming_. I hurt you time and time again to get you to see, but you never do, you're so bloody resilient. I'm not sure what to do. And then you offer friendship, and I feel _dead lucky_. Because now this girl I'm trying to protect is inserting herself in my life and I'm too selfish, I yearn for it to happen, I'm weak and I take what you offer greedily. Except I never could have possibly anticipated just how out of control it would get. I never would have known that those feelings of superiority… competition… curiosity…friendship…could morph into love, but they did. I realized it with renewed clarity, I was in love with you, and what was more, I was a danger to you. _My love could kill you_."

The sound of sniffling broke him out of his thoughts, and he looked slightly horrified to see that tears had sprung to Hermione's eyes, but he couldn't stop now. "I had to do something, anything. Not carrying out the mission wasn't an option, not when they had my mother, not when my father was so lousy at protecting her. I had to do something else, something that could fix _everything_. I was a coward and utterly selfish. I told you what you wanted to hear, I blatantly lied to you. And then I fucking… _raped your mind_. You had no say in it. It was a violation of the worse sort and there would be no coming back from what I'd done. It broke me to do it, forcing that memory charm on you, it took pieces of me right along with pieces of you. I suppose it did make me a better Death Eater, made it easier for me to carry on as if nothing mattered, but deep down, I was broken."

"Draco." To his horror it looked like she might reach for him.

He shook his head. "No, Hermione. I need to finish this." He picked up his glass and drained it, setting it down with a hard clunk onto the table. "I wanted Potter to win, I wanted the Order to succeed. I may have been the only one to, at first, but soon I was joined by others. It didn't take long for what was going on at the school, under Voldemort's regime, to wear on people. I did what I had to survive; I'm not proud of it. I built a reputation, thanks to a mix of memory charms I'd come to perfect, the role I had in Dumbledore's death, and the Unforgivables I had become excellent at casting. Word spread and there wasn't anything I couldn't get away with at the school. I had more freedom than the other students. The senior Death Eaters accepted me as one of their own. I was in a perfect position to play the double-agent and help students escape the school. I played my role perfectly for an entire year, and then you came stumbling into my clutches... brought to me at the hands of Crabbe, no less, and fighting, quite successfully, his Imperius curse." The smile that lit up his face was one of pride.

"Of course you know what happened after that. We were forced to work together, despite your hatred for me. Shacklebolt saw my memories, and he saw what I had done so he trusted me. He knew my loyalties and that I would keep you safe, or try to at least. Obviously, that proved to be another failure. But what I hadn't thought of, not in my most imaginative moments, was that… _history would repeat itself_. The universe has a sick sense of humor, doesn't it? That all of the sudden your fucking dream girl, the one you regrettably commit the most horrendous crime against, starts to pursue you again. And I knew you needed comfort, reassurance, escape from the bloody war, and if I could give that to you, why shouldn't I? It's what you wanted, wasn't it? _Surely it can't be that bad,_ the cowardly words I tell myself. So then it starts all over again, and then it's ten times more intense than the last. My feelings for you have only multiplied, and I'm so fucking lost. I can't resist you, not for my own good, or yours. I want you so badly. All of the time. It simply eats at me until there's nothing left but burning need. And I'm a monster, because I can tell you notice something missing, and you seek things to fill it with, and I know the answers, and I hate myself."

He got up from his seat, walking towards the sofa and staring aimlessly out the window at the dark night's sky. "And then you were captured. _I let you be captured._ Tortured, and I saw red. I knew I made a lot of mistakes in my life, countless mistakes, but I had to right this one thing. I could give a damn about the war or anything else; despite how I tried to convince Potter, convince everyone, really, it was you that drove me." Hot metal eyes collided with molten caramel ones and Draco was surprised to see she had followed him out of his seat. "You've always been my driving force." Shock and incredulity crystallized in her gaze. "And I know I've ruined it, that I don't deserve you, not now, _not ever_."

Backing up, he felt his legs hit the sofa and he sat down hard on it, cradling his head in his arms. Oddly enough, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest.

He'd told her.

 _Everything_.

There were no more secrets between them.

"Draco," her voice was hoarse as she continued on softly. "What do you want? Out of all this, out of everything?"

"If I could have anything?"

She nodded.

"Do you need even ask? I want you. I've always wanted you. My dream girl. I want so many things but always with you. To flaunt you…on my arm… _everywhere_. I never liked hiding you. Front page of the Prophet, I don't care, I'd want the whole world to see. I've fantasized about it, many times. Dreamed about what it would be like to be with you, free of constraints. You with your high-ranking job at the Ministry, me as a Quidditch player or rebuilding my father's business; I wouldn't care what happens to me so long as I had you. Mecchinos in the summer and Sicily in the fall, going on holiday to my villa. Though I suppose, once I've dealt with Ministry reparations, there wouldn't be any villas left to speak of." He chuckled darkly. "I don't think you understand, that you can possibly comprehend what you mean to me. I know this is all hopeless, I've never actually entertained for a second it could be real, beyond fantasy, but if you take one thing from this, take this—I'm yours. Yours to command. I'm indebted to you for life."

He shuddered as the last of his revelations wracked through him. The pain he felt was crippling. Everytime he thought he was done, more and more came tumbling out. She probably was recoiling herself away from the unhinged, hopeless wizard before her. He couldn't even bring himself to look–he didn't want to see. So it was utter shock he felt when she climbed on top of his lap, tilted his head back, and kissed him.

He physically jerked himself away from her in tormented agony. " _Hermione_! Haven't you heard anything I just said?"

"I have actually, are you quite through? I do believe it's my turn."

Draco, sat in stunned silence, not daring himself to so much as breath, despite the ragged breaths she was eliciting from him just by her proximity alone.

She placed her hands lightly on his chest, toying with the collar of his shirt. "The thing is, I can be a bit… _impetuous_ from time to time. I'm sure you've noticed?"

Draco nodded. "A Gryffindor through and through."

"Well, it had occurred to me, perhaps I was a bit harsh when you'd come to rescue me."

"I hadn't rescued you, I was merely trying to fix my mis-." Hermione cut him off by placing a finger on his lips to shush him. His eyes fluttered shut, and Draco resisted the urge to dart out his tongue and lick it. He slowly began to feel drugged by her heady scent.

Jasmine…apples…and something intrinsically her, and _fuck_.

He was lost.

"Rescue," she insisted. "I have had time to think about it and I've come to the conclusion I owe you an apology. You see, I may have lashed out…I was a bit out of sorts."

"You have nothing to apo-."

"Regardless of what I said, I've had time to think on it, _truly think_. And, I've come to the conclusion, your Obliviation, though done without my consent, was actually quite brave and I imagine, exceedingly difficult for you to do. Yet you did it anyway, despite the price you had to pay. It protected me, so many times did it protect me, but never more than when I was in that dungeon, with your crazed aunt standing over me and doing what she does best. She could have cracked my mind that day, I could have very well lost my sanity, would have, if not for your memory charm. Even Voldemort said it himself, did you know that?"

He shook his head numbly.

"Yes, I seem to remember him saying something like, 'her mind is under a powerful memory charm', and he encouraged dear Bellatrix to keep going. Now do you understand? I would have lost it if it wasn't for you, been admitted to St. Mungo's ward for permanent spell damage. Add that to the growing list of brave things you did to win this war, because let's not mince words, we simply could not have done it without _you_. Which by the way, if you think the Ministry will be suing you for reparations, that will happen over my dead body."

"I didn't…it's inexcusable what I-"

Her eyes were bright and glistening as she shushed him once more. "It's courageous, and so very _not_ cowardly," she clarified. "You told me a lot of truths tonight."

"I tried to tell you before." His temples throbbed and his heart raced in his chest. "In the Grotto—I'd said we'd done this before." He felt physically drained. He'd laid himself out for her, completely threadbare, and he was at her mercy to wreck or ruin.

"I know," she cooed. "And here I've been so depressed this whole time, and you've been all alone, dealing with everything by yourself."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pitifully.

"You don't have to be. As I've said, you told me many truths. I have some truths of my own to confess. All of those things you said, every one of your fantasies, _I want them too_. I want them _now_." As if a spring had broke, unparalleled love swam over her features and Draco lost his breath at the sight of it. "You make me crazy and wild, but in a good way. Because it works and the pain of being without you is too great to bear. I'll take the crazy."

"Hermione," he said breathlessly. "I don't bloody deserve you."

She shook her head resolutely, she was nothing if not determined. "For Godric-sake, Draco, I can make my own decisions and _I need this, I want it_. I'm grateful for the lengths you went to in order to protect me, but you're not my bloody fairy-godmother and I'm not some fragile creature needing to be shielded my whole life."

"Your what?"

"Never mind."

She kissed him soft and gentle, but firm, barring no opportunity for him to draw away. Dizziness surged, clawing up his mind, and then it was like the months of horror, the sleepless nights, the torturous days spent alone, had never existed. There was just _her_ —the girl of his dreams—and she was kissing him. She gripped his shirt for balance, _and oh Salazar_ , the last thing he wanted was to pull away.

With a desperate groan, he tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her close. The taste of her was taking over his senses. He couldn't get enough and it was so perfect and achingly good, he could have died right then and it would have been fine, because she was by his side. She kissed him savagely, hard enough to make him moan and he was quickly forgetting his reservations, the reasons for why he shouldn't be letting her. It was too good, and backing out now was simply not an option.

He stood up, and she tightened her legs around his waist, squeezing him. He involuntarily undulated his hips, searching for friction, as he stumbled out of the room.

Her hands were twined in his hair, relentless, and he couldn't focus. He was getting lost in her perfection, and fuck, but he just may kill them both in his effort to get them back to her room, if he didn't pay attention to where he was going.

She reached for the fastenings of his trousers,mind spinning he lost his grip as she slipped to the floor, stepped forward and pushed him against the wall.

"Hermione," he hissed.

"Dra-co," she panted. "For so long I've wanted to."

"To bed," he managed, stilling her hand, and grabbing her by the wrist so he could lead her to the bedroom.

"Mhm," she agreed, racing to keep up with his long strides. He had just enough conscious thought to slam the door shut and then he was walking her back into the wall, their bodies crashing together as he dipped his head down to capture her lips again. And fuck, she tasted divine, and if this was a dream, because there was no realistic reason for why this should be happening, he hoped he never would wake up.

**000**

Tangling her tongue with his, Hermione marveled at the way he could build her so mad with pleasure. A stab of hot desire dropped low in her belly and Hermione's sole purpose in life became to remove the offending barriers in the form of clothes that stood between them. She broke the kiss to shrug out of the loose sweater and worked frantically to get Draco out of his shirt.

"Hermione," he rasped. "You undo me, witch." His hands ran up her sides, caressing every bit of skin he passed.

She knew he meant to be gentle with her, could tell by the tense way he held himself, but there was no way to rein in her urgent need for him. She reached into his trousers and found his erection, hot and throbbing. He hissed at the feel of her hand on his heated flesh and she gave it a light squeeze, hoping he would lose control. She didn't need him in control–she needed him wild and unhinged.

"I want to kiss you, to touch you all over," he admitted. "All at once, I wish I could be everywhere."

"Don't hold back," she breathed.

He lowered her onto the bed and grabbed one hand, then the other, placing them both over her head.

There was a dark glint in his eye she could only barely make out in the dim light of the room as he appraised her, clad in only jeans.

"You weren't wearing a bra."

"No." She arched her chest off of the bed, as if drawn magnetically by his stare. Her breasts ached to be touched by him.

He leaned down, resting one elbow on the bed as he lightly traced the in-seam of her jeans. She let out an involuntary whimper. Her hands flew down to the button of her jeans.

"No," came his husky demand. "Keep them above your head."

Uncharacteristically, she gave in. "Now look who's being a tease," she snapped, but there was desperation in her words.

"Tell me what you want." He pressed down harder with his fingers and Hermione found herself arching once more.

"I-I want you to touch me."

"But I am touching you." His jaw was set cruelly, but his eyes were impossibly tender, regardless of the way the pupils had taken over the gray.

"P-properly." She wriggled, feeling hot under his scrutiny, her breasts bouncing, and she heard his breath hitch.

When she felt his hand come up to cup her aching chest, mouth closing over the other side, she gave an appreciative mewl, intensified once the fingers of his other hand slipped between her jeans and her knickers. The heat radiating through her became overwhelmingly stifling.

He switched sides, cupping her other breast as he licked and sucked on the other.

"Draco," she whined. "Please."

"Tell me…how badly you want it."

"Oh gods, so much. Please, Draco. I _need_ you to touch me."

With that, he pulled her jeans off, sliding the knickers down with them. She hissed at the feeling of the air hitting her tender flesh, she was so unbelievably sensitive. His fingers traced lightly over her entrance and another small sound of delight escaped her mouth.

"Fuck, Hermione. You're so wet. Look what you do to me."

Hermione could see what she was doing to him. His cock strained, hard and ready, against the material of his loosened trousers, likely the only reason they were staying up above his hips. He inserted a finger into her slowly and she moaned loudly. He dipped his head down to capture her moans, before descending to her neck and nipping, sucking at the sensitive skin he knew so well.

She undulated her hips in time with the motion of his fingers, eyes screwed shut.

"Look at me," he ground out, staring up at her. "Please, I need to see you." Her eyes snapped open, dark and glazed over. He pumped his finger steadily, circling her with his thumb. She was coming undone and if his heavy breathing was any indication, he wasn't unaffected himself. Her own breathing was becoming erratic as she became hot and flushed all over.

"So beautiful."

Her body quivered in warning, body arching deliciously, as she felt her orgasm hit. Her inhibitions were incinerated as she gave in to the waves of nirvana that washed over her, submitting to his movements as stunning new sensations bloomed, rocking her body and edging her towards insurmountable pleasure before bringing her crashing over.

"Yes," he breathed, working her expertly, as she shook almost violently, mouth falling open and a strangled cry left her throat.

"Fuck, I can't wait any longer."

Clumsily, his fingers flew to his trousers, pulling them quickly off of his hips, as he eagerly climbed over her.

**000**

She looked so beautiful, flushed and panting beneath him as he watched her hungrily. His mouth watered at the sight of her, his cock painfully throbbing with the need to be inside her. When his hand closed over his erection, his eyes wrenched shut at the feeling of indescribable bliss just from that alone. He doubted he'd ever been so aroused in his life.

Lining himself up, he brushed his tip against her gloriously wet heat, hissing as she eagerly began to suck him in. Taking a deep breath, he fell to his hands, caging her, while continuing to tease his cock, reveling in how good it felt. He ground against her with deliberate possession, willing her to understand she was his– _she had to be_.

"Please, Draco," she breathed. "I need you."

"I need you, princess. I can't wait any longer."

He lowered his head, his mouth slanting over hers hot and aggressive. She gave it back to him eagerly, moving her hips in time with his. He slid fully and carefully, and so deliciously into her tight heat, it was all he could do not to come right then and there. But he could tell there was pain, and he gave her a moment to adjust to him, trying with all his might not to move.

Her eyes were screwed shut and the way her muscles squeezed down on him was almost enough to throw him over the edge right then and there.

"Hold still," his voice came out rough and grating. "Please."

"It's okay." She lightly nibbled on his neck, wrapping her arms around him. "It hurt at first, but now…I want you to _move_."

Experimentally, she thrust her pelvis against him and his mind blanked, consumed with the notion of pounding himself in the perfection he was nestled in.

"Hermione, please," he bit out. "Listen to me for once. Or I won't last."

"Maybe I don't want you to last."

Her hips urging him to move, he gripped them hard and pushed impossibly deeper into her, groaning with how wonderful she felt. Her back arched, pulling him deeper still, and Draco grappled hard with the fact that he was supposed to be setting a steady rhythm, prolonging her pleasure, not rutting frantically like a bloody teenager. She moved against him gloriously and he knew he was buried completely. Any notion that he could last for a few moments was out the window now. It took every ounce of willpower not to blindly grind into her, selfishly seeking his relief. He'd been selfish enough. He could do this for her. He had to make her come again.

But she wasn't having it.

His thoughts grew incoherent as she rocked mindlessly against him. Her eyes rolled back and Draco hoped beyond hope she was near the precipice again, because he was sure ready to follow her over.

He made a sound to warn her, but he felt a tremor run through her and digging deep, he threw one of her legs over his shoulder and snapped his hips erratically, not even feeling her nails as they dug and clawed into his shoulders and back. In fact, he became even more turned on by it, and when he felt her orgasm wash over her a second time, bliss taking over her face as she clutched and arched against him, he finally allowed himself to lose his rhythm, reaching for the rapturous ecstasy.

He pounded away as she clenched and squeezed him. It didn't take long before his restraint snapped, his body shook violently as waves of delirium washed over him and release swept through him. He was unable to keep from shouting the feelings of love devotion that bloomed in his chest.

The world had gone blissfully quiet around him and then he became aware of the harsh breaths tearing out of his mouth. It was all so calm, and bloody amazing.

He dropped to his side, gathering her gently in his arms as he pulled her close. "Are you alright?" he asked, wincing at the way his voice came out in a croak.

"I'm more than alright," she assured him. "And I'll stay that way, so long as you don't try to leave me again."

"I'm not going anywhere, so long as you'll have me."

"Oh, I'll have you. And hope to have you again, maybe even tonight."

His eyes widened in surprise, feeling a spark of energy at her words alone. "You mean you don't want to rest?"

"I can assure you, resting is the last thing on my mind. Draco, that was… _incredible_."

"Just give me a few moments and I can make it even more incredible for you."

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

Draco felt his heart swell impossibly fuller, feeling sensory overload with all they had done and said, "I've always loved you, princess."

**000**


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: This was a long time coming. As my first dramione, APE forever has a close place in my heart. Everyone has been super encouraging with the feedback and inspired me to write more dramione-centric stories, so thanks for that! As requested, I've written an epilogue. Happy early b-day RaeRae! This is a completely fluffy and nonsensical chapter, so different from what I usually write, but I feel like our heroes needed it after the tumultuous trials they had. Also, there's a certain pairing that emerges in this story that I'm just dying to write. I never sympathize with the character, usually, but now I could totally get down with some _ and explain how that relationship transpired. I hope you enjoy.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm working on several WIPs at the moment, two of which are dramiones-An Unconventional Escape and Shipwrecked. AUE is a dark Voldy wins story, but is decadent fun. Shipwrecked is probably my favorite work of anything I've done, so even if it sounds au af, I hope you would consider giving it a chance because I think it has some likable elements!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Some friends and I made a facebook group—Beyond the Book FanFiction Nook 18+—where we have readalongs, writealongs, share and rec stories, and have quite a lively chat from time to time. All ships are welcome, but dramione is kind of a favorite for some reason (No idea why? hehe) Come join us if you like!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Beta Love to the amazing RoOjoy who has been so encouraging throughout this whole story and helped me grow as a writer. You are a wonderful friend!**
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope this epilogue ties things up rather nicely for everyone. Happy Yule! XX**

_**December 24, 2000** _

Hermione stepped out of the Floo and into her flat, quickly shrugging out of her Healer-in-training robes. She hung them on the wall before rounding the corner.

"Teddy," she called. "Where's my little man?"

Lucius entered the dining room, carrying a cooing Teddy in his arms.

Hermione smiled widely at the sight of the happy toddler. "There he is." She reached for him and Lucius handed him over carefully.

There had been a time when she was hesitant to leave Lucius alone with the child, and it had been a point of tension with Harry and Ginny, but she, as well as they, had since shoved aside her reservations regarding the older wizard. Her obliviation seemed to have stripped away his Pureblood prejudices, and reawakened his fatherly tendencies. The man was quite pleasant to be around, and the four caretakers had built a fledgling trust with Lucius, the man showed no signs of breaking. For the better part of a year, Daphne and Ginny took turns sitting with Lucius, in between their respective jobs, but Teddy and Lucius had grown inseparable, and the two could always be found clinging to one another.

"Has Uncle Luke been feeding you more Peppermint Toads?" Hermione took a linen from the table and swiped at Teddy's mouth. She narrowed her eyes at the blond wizard. "Lucius, you know we're going to have Christmas dinner soon."

"Yes, and we're very excited about it, aren't we, young man?"

"More," the two year old whinged in response.

"We were making Cauldron Cakes to bring to the Burrow," Lucius explained, gesturing to a tray of cakes sitting on the kitchen counter.

"It looks like Teddy had more fun eating the ingredients than actually making anything," she smirked fondly at the cooing infant.

"He is quite taken with all things chocolate."

"Is Draco home yet?"

Lucius shook his head. "You were the first to arrive."

"Pity." Hermione pressed her lips together, hoping her husband would make it home sooner rather than later.

"Want me to watch Teddy while you ready yourself for the evening?"

"That would be lovely, Lucius. I feel like I reek of St. Mungo's Magical Bugs and Diseases ward." She set Teddy on his feet, and watched as he waddled to his playroom, holding Lucius' hand.

Once in her room, Hermione selected a thick red jumper and a pair of black leggings to wear with her heels, and laid them out on the bed.

The past year had been a whirlwind. Rebuilding after the war was everyone's top priority, but there had still been trials to deal with, of which she or Draco often were called upon to testify. Draco, unlike his father, was not made to sit for a trial, due to the leniency he was granted for his service to the Order. Lucius had spent a month at St. Mungo's before being declared fit enough to sit for his trial. It had been swift, and the newly rebuilt Wizengamot had unanimously agreed an Obliviated wizard could not be held accountable for actions they did not remember committing. Still, he was designated a Auror to watch him should any of his memories show signs of returning, but Hermione, more than anyone, knew how unlikely that was to happen. Unless by means of torture which also risked madness, there was no way to unlock an Obliviation. She researched it thoroughly for her own parents.

She turned on the faucets in the shower and stepped into the quickly steaming tub. She moved under the scalding water and let it soak into her aching skin. Life had been chaotic lately, what with her rigorous training at St. Mungo's and Draco's demanding job as an Unspeakable, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. She enjoyed her work as a Healer as well as helping her patients become well again. She'd endured far too much fighting for her liking, and it would be just fine with her if she never had to hurt another human being again.

Noticing that her skin was turning pruney, she stepped out of shower, reaching for a fluffy towel to wrap around her. Having just dried her hair and wrapped it with another towel, she straightened, and let out a gasp of surprise when someone came up behind her, holding her securely by the waist.

She tensed, before her nostrils caught the scent of familiar aftershave. She let out a sigh. "Draco," she breathed. "Must you really scare your pregnant wife like that?" She turned around to face him, as the towel haphazardly placed on her head, fell to the ground.

He was wearing his black Unspeakable robes with the Ministry sigil emblazoned over his chest. A fringe of blond hair hung over his forehead, and she fought the urge to run her fingers through his wild softness. He appraised her with a hot silver gaze that always had the effect of making her heart race.

"Draco," she said again. "You're running late. There's no time for what your eyes are suggesting."

He dipped his head down quickly, capturing her lips with his own in a searing kiss. Hermione was helpless but to let the other towel drop, catching at her waist, as he walked her backwards to the sink, and she quickly found her skin pressed flush up against his robes. His tongue scraped against her lips, begging entry and she opened her mouth to him. He tasted like cinnamon tea and apples, and she was quickly forgetting the agenda for the day, in favor of more promising pursuits.

He broke away, breathing heavily. "My apologies. I meant to leave sooner, but I got to see the Space Room for the first time. You can imagine, it was quite distracting."

With as much dignity as she could muster, she reached for her robe hanging on the door and put it on. "I thought it was the Time Room that caught your attention." She picked up a triangular shaped perfume bottle and sprayed it into the air, before walking into it.

Before she could grasp the door, he opened it for her, and she walked towards their bed and her outfit.

"If I didn't know any better, Mrs. Malfoy, I would say you're fishing for information."

She shrugged, snapping her bra in place. "Rubbish. I don't care at all. I'm perfectly content with my position at St. Mungo's."

"All those Runes." He picked up her black leggings and she quickly snatched them from her. "All those Arithmancy problems. I'll just bet you're itching to get your hands on them."

" _Draco_ ," she crooned, "Are you really trying to tempt me to work with you, _again_?" She pulled on her leggings. "You may think you're the only one making groundbreaking discoveries, but I'll have you know St. Mungo's Potions and Plant Poisoning Ward is cutting edge—we are inventors—finding new means to heal our patients every day."

"I've no doubt. Pardon me and my doomed wish to have my wife closely by my side." He grinned at her, looking every bit as mischievous as a Third Year.

"And be like Daphne and Theo, both working in the same department at the Ministry? I'm not sure about that, Draco."

"Daphne and Theo get along swimmingly," he argued. "He works in Magical Law Enforcement and she works directly under Kingsley."

"I know that." She pulled her jumper over her head. "The both of us had a double wedding, for Merlin's sake."

"To dear Ginevra's chagrin. Is she still sore about that?"

She chuckled. "Ginny and Harry will be married soon. No need to rush things. Harry and Ron have been as busy as you in their Auror program."

"I think the Weaslette won't be happy until she has a ring on her finger."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, whilst placing a golden bangle on her wrist. "Don't be mean. Ginny has been a great friend, despite our differences. And she lets us sit after Teddy. "

"She's not the _most_ agreeable."

"No, but we love her just the same. We all have our quirks, _you and I the most_."

Mirth danced in his eyes. He took his robes off, pulling a green dress shirt out of the chiffarobe. His tone turned serious. "Will you tell them?"

"They already have a lot to say about _our situation_. With me working at St. Mungo's, and you at the Ministry, they hardly think we are fit to care for Teddy so often, to say nothing of what they think of Lucius."

"You work three tens." His eyes drew together in confusion. "And once my training finishes next March, I'll be working regular hours, four days a week. It's been a rough year, is all."

"I know that." She ran the brush through her newly cropped hair. "And it's not like I won't be able to take time off after the baby is born, but some still have the notion mothers should not actively pursue careers, stay-at-home, and all of that."

"Don't worry about what _they think_. Either way I support you. I can already see with Teddy that you're going to be an outstanding mother."

She grinned at him as she pinned her bangs back. "What about your mother—is she coming for Yule?"

"I actually thought we could visit her. She did ask if we could come over for breakfast."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Really, Draco—to Saint-Tropez in the morning?"

"It's only an International portkey away. Besides, she's invited Father this time."

"Are you still trying to play matchmaker with those two?"

He sighed. "They were married twenty-one years. Surely there is something still there between them."

"Narcissa seems to be having a grand time in France. Besides, Lucius isn't the same person any longer."

"No," he agreed. "He's improved. Mother just needs to see that."

Hermione reached for her black walker coat. "I think you're a hopeless romantic." She closed the gap between them, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "And I love you for it."

He smiled down at her, unabashed devotion swimming in his eyes. "As I love you." His hands fell to her waist and he pulled her closer for a proper kiss.

"Draco," she said, breaking away. "You're distracting again. If we're to go to Floo to Ottery St. Catchpole tonight and portkey to Saint-Tropez in the morning, whilst still making it back to London in time for Christmas, we need to make a move on it."

"That's an ambitious schedule."

She gave an indelicate snort. "It's positively barmy." They made their way to the door. "Draco, there won't be reporters at your mother's?"

He averted his eyes, suddenly finding the paneling rather interesting. "Just a small soirée, Hermione."

"I thought you said it was _just_ breakfast?"

"A… _morning soirée_."

"You do realize I haven't even wrapped Teddy's presents? I only went to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes this past week with Ginny. George gave us the family discount."

"Thank Salazar for Poppy," he interjected when she was courteous enough to stop talking.

She shot him a withering look. "Yes, Poppy has been a godsend, hasn't she? We were fortunate she decided to stay on with us, _as a free elf_."

He merely smirked in response.

They entered the great room of the flat and Hermione's eyes immediately sought out Teddy, finding the boy already wearing his Yule suit. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the color of his bow tie. "Green?" Her lips lifted in a smirk. "Harry and Ginny are sure to love that. Though I must say I'm a bit left out, being the only one to don red and all."

"Green is a prominent Yule color," Lucius pointed out. It seemed the memory-charmed wizard still favored the color of his former house.

"You should be wearing it too," Draco informed her sternly, but the rebuttal was absent of any real heat. "You are an honorary Slytherin, after all."

Grabbing ahold her vine wand, she pointed it at her jumper and cast a nonverbal charm on herself. "I suppose there will be enough red at the Weasleys," she said shrugging.

Draco smiled widely, and reached past her for the shopping bag full of packages and Cauldron Cakes.

"Hurry now," Draco said. "Time is galleons."

She grinned at the use of his go-to phrase. Lucius stepped into the Floo with Teddy in tow, and Hermione walked in after him, Floo powder in hand, invading the cramped space. Draco waited patiently outside of the Floo for his family to travel before him.

"The Burrow," she enunciated clearly, throwing down the powder. The three disappeared in a plume of green smoke.

**000**

Only half of the guests had arrived, and already the Burrow was crowded with people. Delicious smells wafted through Molly's kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hermione asked Molly, who was busy bustling about the kitchen like a cornish pixie.

She stopped mid spin to draw Hermione into hug. "Of course not, dear. I'm so glad you could all make it." She stepped back, and reached for a tray, before thrusting it to Hermione. "Actually, you could give Teddy some sweeties before we eat; he looks hungry."

She suppressed an eyeroll.

Draco set down the bag and began setting the packages underneath the leaning tree that looked like it was only magic keeping it upright. Lucius took the charmed tray of Cauldron Cakes and placed it on a space on the counter.

"Courtesy of Teddy," he informed Molly proudly. "The lad does enjoy making a mess in the kitchen. Good Yule."

"Oh," she stuttered, looking mildly strained, but then smiled broadly. "Thank you Lucius—good Yule." She pat the wizard on the back. "And thank you, Teddy." She knelt down to the toddler's level who was busy licking a peppermint pop.

The side door opened and Ginny burst in carrying a basket of herbs from the Weasley garden which she promptly shoved into Molly's arms. "Here's the best wippets we have, and the rosemary and thyme."

"How do you grow wippets during this time of the year?" Lucius asked curiously. "Hermione and I have yet to discover the method."

"It's all to do with carefully placed warming charms."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Ginny's eyes widened in delight as she realized Teddy was near and quickly found him. "And Teddy!" The little boy launched himself in Ginny's arms, and she spinned him in a half circle. "I'm so glad you guys are finally here." She cast a glance over her shoulder at Hermione and Draco. "All Fleur ever wants to talk about anymore is her morning sickness. I feel like I'm getting sick just hearing about it."

"Well be a good sister-inlaw and brew her a Pick-Me-Up-Potion," Draco suggested, as they sat down on large Chesterfield sofa.

She shot him a withering stare. "I think she's grown rather immune to those."

Hermione gulped, wondering if that was what she would have to look forward to. It was times like these that she longed for her mother. It would be nice to have her here to discuss things like this with her. Hermione's heart clenched at the impossible desire.

"You're lucky to have Christmas Eve off," Hermione said, wondering how she would navigate through the holidays with children. "How is work, anyway?"

"Dreadfully dull and predictable," Ginny wrinkled her nose as if there were an unpleasant scent in the air, "but at least there's Daphne to keep me company."

"That's just fine," Draco said, resting back on the sofa. "I'll gladly take dull and predictable at the Ministry. We don't need any more excitement for a long time."

"If ever," Hermione added.

She glanced over to see Lucius standing next to Arthur, deep in conversation with Bill about curse-breaking.

The Floo lit up green, and three pairs of eyes watched as first Daphne, then Theo stepped out.

"There they are now," Ginny said, getting up to greet the newcomers. "Were your ears burning?"

A new round of greetings took place until finally they settled back down on the couch. Hermione smiled to herself at the way Daphne and Ginny had become fast friends. The two had first bonded over Teddy, then over their respective jobs. She counted herself lucky to have two people she could be so close with who were also close with each other.

"Did you tell her?" Daphne was asking Ginny.

"There wasn't time," Ginny said defensively. "It's just been go, go, go, since the moment I woke up this morning. Harry was lucky enough to get to work today."

"Lucky," Hermione scoffed. "Your day sounds like mine, Ginny. And where are the others, anyway?"

"Apparently Hogwarts cannot relinquish their Ancient Runes professor for the evening," Theo said, throwing back his spiked Christmas Wassail. "Blaise is staying at the school over Yule along with Headmistress McGonagall."

"And," Draco probed, curiosity spiked. "What drama is brewing at the Ministry now?"

"Yes, and where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione said, looking around, befuddled.

"Well…" Daphne trailed off uncertainly. "See, that's the thing. There's been a little talk among the Aurors—"

"'Mione!" Fleur's serene voice wafted through the great room. "I 'ust eard za newz and I'm so excited. Ravi de vous voir!"

"Er…the news?"

"Yez!" The girl waddled up to her, taking both hands in hers and pulled her up to her level. "Now our belliez 'ill be big at za same time!"

Every eye in the room turned to face Hermione, and she suddenly wished she could transform into a butterfly and fly out the kitchen window. She felt Draco place a protective hand around her waist. She knew immediately who the mole had been. Narcissa was a lovely woman and had found her second purpose in life, but she was still a _suspicious woman_. She likely warded her home and had discovered Hermione's disposition before even her and Draco had at their weekly dinner dates. Her brain did a quick series of calculations, and it didn't take her long to surmise that Narcissa must have blabbed to Gabrielle, Fleur's sister, and the proud owner of a villa very near to Narcissa's own home. She could hardly hold it against Gabrielle for talking. Draco's mother was another story.

"That's right," Hermione said, throwing caution to the wind. "Draco and I were going to share the news with everyone tonight."

"But it appears word travels fast," he said silkily, seemingly coming to the same conclusion.

"I should have been the first to know," Ginny said, staring heatedly at her friend. "Before Fleur, at least."

Fleur let out an indelicate gasp.

Daphne yanked Ginny harshly by the wrist. "Hush, Ginny."

"I'll explain later," Hermione whispered.

"You'd better," Ginny said, retribution smoldering in her eyes.

"This is wonderful news," Molly said, eyes brimming with tears. "It appears we have a celebration upon a celebration to revel in this evening!"

Hermione smiled kindly at the older woman, and spent the next hour being doted on by her friends and family.

Draco watched it all with a thinly suppressed smirk, for his part, taking his affection well and quite possibly, with more grace than her.

"If you could wipe that smile off of your face, that would be quite lovely," she informed him,

barely able to conceal her own smirk.

"Trust my mother to always make an entrance; even when she isn't present."

"She's a vindictive woman," Hermione seethed, sipping her butterbeer.

Draco rubbed a hand over her legging-clad thigh. "She's just excited, Hermione; she's always wanted a grandchild." She shot him a frigid glance. "But you're absolutely right. And you can trust I'll reprimand her thoroughly at breakfast tomorrow."

"If we even go," Hermione threatened.

"If we even go," he agreed.

The noise died down as the front door opened and in walked Harry, and Ron, followed closely by… _Pansy Parkinson?_

Hermione drew her brows together in confusion before shooting her friends a searching look.

"Oh," started Ginny in a hushed whisper. "That's what I was trying to tell you about—before you dropped the pregnancy bombshell."

 _They're together?_ she mouthed.

Daphne nodded, mirth dancing in her eyes.

It wasn't as if Hermione cared who Ron dated; she really did wish well for her friend, it was just the circumstance. For Ron dating Pansy was rife with scandal. Not only was Pansy a confirmed Death Eater, who was only sentenced six months in Azkaban thanks to being an underaged witch at the time she committed her crimes, but she was sentenced an Auror to watch over her upon her release, an Auror by the name of one Ronald Weasley. Hermione had the sudden inclination to grab the popcorn, so to speak, and watch the show.

"Galloping gargoyles," Draco said under his breath.

The trio entered the room, closing the door behind them, and Hermione could not help but notice the way Pansy looked timid and scared. A memory tickled at the back of her mind, and she remembered days past, spent at the Grotto, when Daphne had shared that she was worried for her sister, Astoria, who had tried to impress Pansy and her minions. Clearly, Pansy was not the same girl anymore.

She had went through an ordeal just the same as they all had, but an entirely different one, and one that had landed her on the entirely wrong side. She'd made all the wrong choices and she'd paid the price for it. Azkaban had broken Pansy. Gone was the Ice-Queen-of-Slytherin, to be replaced by this meek and insecure girl. Something fluttered in Hermione's heart, and suddenly, she wanted badly for the unlikely pair to succeed. It seemed to Hermione, Pansy had found something only Ron could give her and that was something Hermione herself could relate to. She was suddenly and wholly on their team.

Ron looked defensive; his jaw was clenched and his brows were drawn together, as if he were preparing for an onslaught. He held Pansy securely by the waist. Her face, though still pretty, was gaunt, and there were dark circles under her eyes, as if she were having trouble sleeping.

Steeling herself, she straightened from her seat and made her way over to the newcomers. Ron tensed when he saw her coming, and Pansy seemed to cower slightly. The poor witch was obviously defeated and Hermione inexplicably wanted nothing more but to take her under her wing.

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion as she drew closer. "Hermione," he hissed in warning.

She ignored him, smiling broadly as she reached the couple. "Ron," she greeted, "and Pansy, so lovely to see you both!"

"Is it?" Pansy ventured doubtfully.

"Most definitely." Hermione nodded, putting a hand around Pansy's shoulders and steering them to where they were seated, past a pouting Molly. Ron exchanged a worried look with Harry as he hurried to keep up. "I'm glad you're out of that wretched place," she whispered in the former Slytherin's ear.

Pansy looked surprised by Hermione's declaration and watched as Hermione motioned for Daphne and Ginny to make room for them on the couch. She pulled Pansy beside her and Ron squeezed in protectively by her side, next to Ginny.

"I'm glad the Aurors could make it home for Yule," Molly said, hands perched on her hips.

Hermione shot her a reproachful look and a flash of guilt passed through her eyes.

"And Pansy, dear, welcome to our home."

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Weasley," Pansy said timidly.

"Please call me, Molly."

It was as if the Burrow itself let out a sigh of relief, and slowly the friends began to relax with each other. Theo and Daphne both looked at Hermione, quirking their lips. If they were surprised by her reaction, they were better at concealing it than Ginny was, who was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest and wearing her feelings on her sleeve in typical Gryffindor fashion. Hermione had to chuckle at that, perhaps, she had learned a few things from living among the snakes.

"Cheer up, Gin," Harry said, sitting across from the redhead witch. "We are officially Aurors now, you know what that means?"

"Longer hours?"

"We start building vacation time." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Plenty of time to plan for weddings."

As if a switch had been flipped, Ginny dropped her defensive posture and her eyes opened wide at the prospect.

"It's about damn time," Draco said reaching for his drink. "The Weaslette will be in much finer spirits once she has a wedding to busy herself with."

Ginny huffed, turning daggers in Draco's direction. Pansy watched the exchange rigidly. "I'm sorry if I'm just a little excited to finally tie the knot with the love of my life."

"Apology accepted." Draco smiled smugly.

Ginny seethed.

"You know," Hermione said, placing a hand gently on Pansy's. "Draco and I owe you and Ron somewhat of a thank you."

Ron turned his head to face them curiously.

"Oh?" Pansy asked.

"Yes," Draco agreed. "Thanks to the two of you, Hermione and I are no longer _the controversial couple_."

Ron's face was frozen for a second in that odd way that was so un-Ron-like, but it splintered and cracked, and the wizard laughed freely for the first time that evening. When Pansy saw, she joined in, and Hermione and Draco laughed along with the couple.

All side conversations were interrupted when Teddy came wandering in front of them. "My new trick, my new trick," he exclaimed excitedly.

"Show us, then, little man," Harry said indulgently.

Teddy screwed his eyes shut looking utterly focused for a toddler. Lucius stood proudly in the background. The dark blond tresses of the child slowly turned a deep shade of green. His eyes popped open and he looked around the room expectantly.

"Wonderful, Teddy." Harry smiled at the boy and when he walked over to Lucius, Harry turned to face Ginny. "Gin, I think the Slytherins are corrupting Teddy."

Hermione couldn't help joining in on the snickers this time, as she stared with adoration at her family and friends.

She felt heat cradle her hand, and glanced down first at her lap, then at Draco's pale face.

"Are you happy, Princess?" he asked, devotion swimming in his eyes.

"I couldn't be happier," she admitted quietly. "Are you?"

"It's heaven on earth with you."

She felt something constrict in her chest as his words wheedled their way into her heart, making her feel more full and more complete than she ever thought possible. She finally had her happily ever after, and it was just beginning.

**000**


End file.
